Innamoramento
by Istehar
Summary: COMPLETE. Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.
1. Prologue

**Innamoramento  
**

**Présentation :**

Titre : Innamoramento

Disclamer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ je ne fais que m'amuser un peu à tourmenter un peu leur vie pour notre seul amusement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

Les titres des chapitres et les paroles sont de_ Mylène Farmer_ !

Auteur : Istehar

Beta Reader : A Smiling Cat (retrouvé un lien pour son profil sur ma page perso) un grand merci à elle :D

Rated M (pour certaine scène de violence et un Lime.)

Catégorie : Romance

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Nombre de Chapitres : 13 ( Réparti en 11 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue)

Résumé : Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Prologue**

Je faisais face à ceux aux cotés desquels j'aurais dû me battre. Ils me faisaient face, en position de combat, tout comme moi. Pourtant je savais que je ne pourrais leur faire aucun mal. Je me laisserais tuer si cela devait arriver. En attendant, je me devais de jouer le jeu, que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. _Ma Sœur_ s'était faite tuer par eux, par sa haine aussi, et elle me manquait amèrement. Pourtant j'avais pu _les_ revoir une dernière fois et je ferais tout pour les protéger jusqu'à la fin. Si je pouvais mourir en sachant qu'_eux_ étaient sains et saufs alors je serais heureuse.  
Le plan que _nous_ avions mis en place était pourtant risqué et _nos_ chances infimes, mais avions-_nous_ d'autres choix ?

Quand il prit la parole, je sus que la bataille allait bientôt commencer et quoi qu'il advienne, un des deux clans disparaitrait. Je me rappelais que j'étais censée user de mon pouvoir sur eux quand je vis ma malicieuse Alice s'effondrer au sol en se tordant de douleur… Jane. La haine monta en moi incontrôlable, inextricable et déraisonnable, sans prendre le soin de me ranger de_ leur_ coté j'attaquais à mon tour. Pas ceux qu'on m'avait ordonné de tuer, mais mon propre camp.

**A SUIVRE...**

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Je te rend ton amour

**Innamoramento  
**

**Présentation :**

Titre : Innamoramento

Disclamer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ je ne fais que m'amuser un peu à tourmenter un peu leur vie pour notre seul amusement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

Les titres des chapitres et les paroles sont de_ Mylène Farmer_ !

Auteur : Istehar

Beta Reader : A Smiling Cat (retrouvé un lien pour son profil sur ma page perso) un grand merci à elle :D

Rated M (pour certaine scène de violence et un Lime.)

Catégorie : Romance

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Nombre de Chapitres : 13 ( Réparti en 11 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue)

Résumé : Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Je te rends ton amour**

**POV Bella  
**

Comment en étions-nous arrivé là ? En fait, je le savais parfaitement. Et j'avais beau y repenser, je n'arrivais pas à en regretter la moindre seconde, si ce n'est celle-ci.

Tout avait commencé quand il avait été temps pour moi de _m'extraire du cadre_ : quitter Phoenix. J'avais pris cette décision en mon âme et conscience, bien qu'à contre cœur. Je détestais Forks tout comme ma mère. Mais elle aimait Phil et moi je l'aimais suffisamment pour lui permettre de vivre son amour. Et puis, mon père se réjouissait, lui, alors au fond c'était une bonne chose.

J'avais alors ouvert une parenthèse sur mon existence : _ma vie suspendue_ car, j'en étais sure, je ne pourrais me plaire à Forks. Je n'avais pas pu m'épanouir à Phoenix alors comment y serais-je parvenu dans cette minuscule ville où l'anonymat était prohibé. _Je rêvais mieux_, la pluie et la verdure n'étaient pas pour moi, j'aimais le soleil et la chaleur. Comme j'avais changé. _Je voyais l'âtre_ pour la première fois. Je faisais le point sur ma vie.

Comment oublier mon premier jour au lycée de Forks, mon calvaire d'être au centre de l'attention ? Et puis l'heure du midi était arrivée, et là je les avais vus, au milieu de _tous ces inconnus_, cinq personnes, et _toi parmi eux_.

_Toile_. Vous ne pouviez être qu'irréel, tableau de maitre. A nouveau un de tes mots me fit souffrir « Tu ne m'apporte rien de bon, Bella » . J'entendis si nettement mon cœur se déchirer à cette instant que je fus certaine qu'avec tes sens sur-développés, toi aussi. C'était comme quand on déchire un simple papier, le bruit du moins. Le reste était beaucoup plus douloureux.

J'avais l'impression que tes paroles ne faisaient que mutiler ce cœur que je t'avais gracieusement offert. Ce dernier, en lambeaux, saignait… _Fibre qui suinte des meurtrissures._

_Tu voyais l'âme_, tu n'as pas voulu la prendre. Sans comprendre qu'elle t'appartenait déjà. _Moi j'ai vu ta main_ venir à moi… seulement pour mieux me repousser. Tout était fini. Tu m'avais quittée.

Comme dans la chanson j'entendis la voix d'Edward chanter dans ma tête, d'une voix douce, presque apaisante si ce n'était ces mots cruels qu'il prononcé à mon égard :

_Et je te rends ton amour  
Redeviens les contours  
Je te rends ton amour  
C'est mon dernier recours  
Je te rends ton amour  
Au moins pour toujours  
Redeviens les contours_

Il ne pouvait être parti, je tentai de sortir de ma stupeur. _M'extraire du cadre_. Mais avant que j'y parvienne, Victoria apparut devant moi.

Ma vie allait se terminer ainsi avec Edward. Alors je souris à ma tueuse car le bourreau devenait ma bienfaitrice. Elle ferait taire cette douleur. Puisque je n'avais plus de cœur, il aurait été cruel de me laisser vivre amputée ainsi, elle me délivrerait de _la vie étriquée_ que j'avais depuis qu'il s'était envolé un seconde auparavant. Elle me délivrerait de ce que j'étais à présent : _Une écorchée_.

Mais c'était ma faute après tout, je n'avais pas songé à protéger mon pauvre cœur. J'avais cru Edward. _J'ai cru la fable d'un mortel aimé_ tout en sachant qu'Edward était bien plus que ça. Eternel.

_Tu m'as trompée_, songeais-je et une larme roula sur ma joue. Victoria la cueillit, sourcils froncés en l'analysant avec curiosité. Moi je ne cessai de songer à Edward, lui parlant dans mon esprit.

_Toi  
Tu m'as laissée me compromettre…_

Victoria se pencha sur moi. Son souffle glacial effleura mon cou et je penchais la tête pour lui laisser plus libre accès. Elle était tendre quand elle posa ses lèvres sur ma jugulaire, ce qui me surprit. Je fermais les yeux lorsque la douleur de ses dents déchira la chair… La douleur fulgurante ne dura pas ! Elle fut remplacée par une autre encore plus grande : celle du venin. Victoria s'écarta, l'œil un peu fou, tentant apparemment de se contrôler, elle arborait néanmoins un sourire satisfait, moi je me laissais tomber au sol.

_Je serai "l'Unique"  
pour des milliers d'yeux  
un nu de maître_

**A SUIVRE...**

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Dessine moi un mouton

**Innamoramento  
**

**Présentation :**

Titre : Innamoramento

Disclamer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ je ne fais que m'amuser un peu à tourmenter un peu leur vie pour notre seul amusement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

Les titres des chapitres et les paroles sont de_ Mylène Farmer_ !

Auteur : Istehar

Beta Reader : A Smiling Cat (retrouvé un lien pour son profil sur ma page perso) un grand merci à elle :D

Rated M (pour certaine scène de violence et un Lime.)

Catégorie : Romance

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Nombre de Chapitres : 13 ( Réparti en 11 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue)

Résumé : Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Dessine moi un mouton**

**POV Victoria**

_Quelle solitude  
De mourir  
Sans certitude  
D'être au moins_

_Une particule  
De vie  
Un point minuscule  
Utile à quelqu'un_

J'avais assisté à toute l'échange, suffisamment loin néanmoins pour que le meurtrier de mon amour ne sente pas mon odeur. Si j'avais voulu l'attaquer, je restais figée par ce que j'entendis. Cet homme était décidément un maitre en la matière. Après m'avoir arraché, le cœur en tuant James, il s'attaquait désormais à celui de cette misérable humaine. Et moi qui avais voulu me venger en la tuant pour qu'il souffre autant que je souffrais. Finalement, l'humaine n'était qu'une victime, tout comme moi.

_Quelle solitude  
D'ignorer  
Ce que les yeux  
Ne peuvent pas voir_

_Le monde adulte  
Isolé  
Un monde abrupt  
Et là, je broie du noir_

Il était partit, elle ne réagissait toujours pas. Une fois sur qu'il était suffisamment loin, je me rapprochais d'elle, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, par curiosité peut être. Quand elle me vit, elle ne parut pas surprise, ni effrayée. Elle m'offrit même un sourire, comme si j'étais une vieille amie, un instant je crus même qu'elle allait m'accueillir les bras ouvert, elle n'en fit rien.

Je restais là, à la contempler, elle ne bronchait pas. J'essayais de comprendre comment elle pouvait avoir survécu à ça. Les humains sont si faibles. Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre quand on leur arrachait le cœur ? Si fragile. Je vis une perle rouler sur sa joue. Intriguée, je m'en saisi pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était humide et sentait le sel… Une larme. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu, j'en avais oublié la saveur.

En cet instant je l'enviais plus que tout. Elle, elle était capable de pleurer… Moi pas ! C'était donc ça qui me manquait ? Ce que j'essayais d'exprimer sans en être capable et qui m'emplissait de frustration. Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir pleurer.

Avant que ma décision ne se dessine réellement dans mon esprit, mon corps bougea. Elle et moi étions semblables, même bourreau, même douleur. Moi qui me sentais seule, je me penchai vers elle, elle me laissa faire, tendant même son cou pour m'accueillir, comme dans une danse, presque sensuelle. J'avais envie d'être douce, ne pas l'effrayer, ne pas la faire souffrir plus que nécessaire. Le goût de son sang fut violent. Son arôme était délicieux : Le nectar des dieux. J'eus du mal à m'en extraire mais y parvint néanmoins.

_Quelle solitude  
De se dire  
Que la morsure  
Du temps n'est rien_

Elle s'effondra au sol, une main sur sa gorge d'où son sang s'échappait toujours. Le regard hagard, perdu. Elle ne comprenait pas. Je lui souris en essayant d'être rassurante. Je la pris le plus délicatement que je pus. Elle semblait si fragile dans son enveloppe humaine. Elle dans mes bras, je regardais l'horizon avec un sourire. Je ne serais plus seule. J'aurais ma vengeance, mais pas maintenant, l'éternité rend patient et comme on dit : « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ».

_Le rêve est bulle  
De vie  
Un bien majuscule  
Utile au chagrin_

Edward attendrait.

_Déconfiture  
Des pépins  
Mais je veux croire  
En l'au-delà_

Bella émit un premier gémissement de douleur, je savais que ça ne durerait pas. Ils seraient trop rapidement remplacés par des hurlements. Alors sans attendre davantage, je courus à toute vitesse. Je ne mis pas longtemps pour quitter Forks. Nous n'y retournerions pas avant un bon moment.

_Et vivre est dur  
Toujours un choix  
Mais je jure  
Que le monde est à moi_

**A SUIVRE...**

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis._


	4. Chapitre 3 : Méfie toi

**Innamoramento  
**

**Présentation :**

Titre : Innamoramento

Disclamer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ je ne fais que m'amuser un peu à tourmenter un peu leur vie pour notre seul amusement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

Les titres des chapitres et les paroles sont de_ Mylène Farmer_ !

Auteur : Istehar

Beta Reader : A Smiling Cat (retrouvé un lien pour son profil sur ma page perso) un grand merci à elle :D

Rated M (pour certaine scène de violence et un Lime.)

Catégorie : Romance

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Nombre de Chapitres : 13 ( Réparti en 11 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue)

Résumé : Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Méfie toi**

**POV Bella**

Victoria m'avait emmenée dans un endroit éloigné de la ville, loin de tout. Pendant les trois jours qu'avait duré mon brasier elle était restée à mon chevet. Prévenante, patiente. Essuyant mon front bouillant, répondant à mes hurlements par des murmures envoutants, rassurants. Lorsque je m'étais réveillée sur un nouveau matin de mon existence elle était encore là, moi j'étais apeurée, elle souriait.

Tout était tellement plus. Les odeurs, les bruits et le silence aussi, les couleurs, la lumière mais aussi les zones d'ombres, mes pensés, mes gestes et j'en étais sûre, ma voix…

« Pourquoi ..? » Fut la seul chose qui réussit à franchir mes lèvres. J'avais pourtant mille autres questions beaucoup plus pertinentes en réserve. Plus construites aussi, mais le son de ma voix m'avait surprise et je n'avais pu conclure. Je m'étais écoutée. Narcissique. Hypnotisée par la douceur et la virtuosité de ma propre voix.

Elle rit et ce son fut comme un carillon. J'aurais juré que seul un ange pouvait émettre un tel rire mais la femme à la chevelure de feu était tout sauf un ange et je le savais. Elle ne semblait pas hostile. Et je savais quel n'avait éprouvé aucun plaisir à me voir souffrir pendant les trois jours qu'avait duré mon martyr.

« Edward bien sûr, qui d'autre ? » dit-elle en cessant de rire observant ma réaction avec anxiété. Elle restait à une distance raisonnable de moi, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer. Décidément, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je grimaçai à l'évocation de mon amour perdu et je sentis une douleur se focaliser à l'endroit où se trouvait mon cœur que je savais pourtant mort à tous jamais. J'avais l'impression qu'un trou béant et suppurant s'était installé à sa place.

« Désolée. » Rajouta-t-elle face à ma réaction.

Était-elle réellement en train de me faire un sourire réconfortant ?

Elle m'expliqua qu'elle nous avait vus et qu'elle me comprenait, je n'aurais jamais pensé éprouver de la peine à l'évocation de la mort de James, celui qui m'avait torturée un an auparavant. Mais lorsque Victoria évoqua son amour perdu, je compris ce qui l'avait poussée à agir. Quelque chose nous liait, la douleur.

Si Alice m'avait prédit que je finirais par apprécier Victoria, je lui aurais ri au nez. Et pourtant, c'est ce qui advint. Elle devint une véritable amie au fil des années, une mère, une sœur, une confidente. Elle était capable de remplir tous les rôles. C'est elle qui avait fait mon éducation vampirique, m'apprenant les choses qu'il fallait savoir, ne bronchant même pas quand je lui expliquai que je ne souhaitais pas faire de mal aux humains, elle tenta même l'expérience, mais y renonça vite.

Il est vrai que le procédé était désagréable, frustrant, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point le mode de vie des Cullen était honorable. Je me vis faire des écarts à mon régime plusieurs fois sans pouvoir m'en abstenir. Victoria était toujours là pour moi dans ses moments. Je me sentais toujours si sale, si monstrueuse, inhumaine…

La vie avait repris un sens et je réussis à revivre près d'elle, à être heureuse du moins, un minimum mais je savais qu'il fallait que je m'en contente, jamais plus je ne connaitrai de véritable joie car _il_ m'avait quitté…

_Il m'a fallu l'impasse  
Donner ma langue au chat  
Pour contrer l'existence_

Je m'étais permis une visite à Charlie deux ans après ma transformation, plus tôt n'aurait pas était raisonnable, j'aurais risqué de le blesser. Il ne me reconnut d'abord pas, mais quand j'évoquai des choses que seule Bella Swan pouvait savoir, il me crut. Je lui expliquai que j'avais fui avec les Cullen, ce qu'il cru sans difficulté, et que, grâce à leur argent, j'avais fait un peu de chirurgie esthétique. Mon apparence avait beaucoup changé. J'étais digne d'un vampire, la peau blanche étincelant comme des millions de diamants au soleil, des cernes violets, une beauté de statue grec, des cheveux magnifique, un corps d'albâtre… J'étais une icône de la féminité. Quand je partis de nouveau il me fit promettre de téléphoner de temps à autre, j'acquiesçai.

_Mon Q.I. est tenace  
Ma patience : un état  
Dompter les apparences _

J'avais hâte de retrouver Victoria. Elle me manquait réellement. Si elle avait pour pouvoir son instinct de survie sur-développé, on m'en avait découvert un semblable à celui de Jasper, pour certains points du moins. Mon esprit était une arme redoutable. Je pouvais infliger de terribles souffrances à mes victimes ou les contrôler comme bon me semblait, faire naitre en eux des souvenirs oniriques où encore leur faire oublier certaines choses.

_Les chemins sont multiples  
Tout est question de choix  
Au diable les proses brutales  
Les colères homériques  
Tout ça n'importe quoi  
Il existe arme redoutable _

Victoria était en train de chasser, très sensuelle comme toujours. Elle avait tenté de m'enseigner sa technique de chasse mais comme j'évitais la chasse à l'humain le plus possible, c'était rare que je m'en serve. Elle séduisait ses victimes, tous des hommes, m'avait appris que la féminité et la beauté de nos traits était des armes, que les femmes que nous étions étaient les plus fortes à ce jeu. J'avais acquiescé. Ses victimes semblaient partir heureux, du moins leurs sourires restaient figés sur leurs lèvres glaciales et cadavériques.

« Bella ! s'exclama-t-elle en me sautant au cou, réellement heureuse de me retrouver. Alors comment c'était ? »

« Bien… j'imagine. »

Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis l'époque où elle vivait en sauvageonne, les pieds nus, sans jamais s'arrêter. J'étais quelqu'un de plus constant et j'avais décidé de m'installer quelque part. Elle nous avait trouvé de l'argent, d'une façon des plus malhonnêtes et nous nous étions offert un pied-à-terre au milieu d'une forêt. Le manoir était ancien, il avait un certain cachet qui me plaisait plus que tout. L'intérieur était immense et rendu moderne par mes soins, Victoria n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'était un fer à repasser… J'avais aussi décidé de poursuivre mes études et, par la force des choses, Victoria s'y était mise elle aussi. Elle portait des lentilles de couleur pour l'occasion afin de cacher ses yeux pourpres aux humains. S'il était encore difficile pour moi de côtoyer des humains pendant des heures entières je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qu'il en était pour Victoria.

La vie était simple, facile. J'avais appris à apprécier la vitesse et Victoria avait découvert les joies de la conduite en même temps que moi, elle était passé à coté de tant de choses au cours de sa vie vampirique. Je m'étais offerte, grâce à l'argent de Victoria, une superbe Mini Cooper S, rapide et élégante, petite mais comme une grande. Je l'avais choisi noir et blanc, intérieur cuir, toutes options. Elle était géniale, je l'adorais et, surtout, faire des pointes de vitesse avec était grisant, le sentiment d'évasion et de liberté était vivifiant.

_Méfie-toi des puissances  
Méfie-toi de l'aisance  
Au jeu du corps à corps  
L'esprit est bien plus fort  
Méfie-toi des puissances  
Des vierges sans défense  
Leurs forces sont subtiles  
La force est féminine _

Victoria, beaucoup moins sobre que moi à bien des égards, avait opté pour une Ferrari Enzo rouge. Nous ne passions pas le moins du monde inaperçues.

Quand je pris mes vingt ans vampiriques, Victoria m'entraina en Europe dont elle était originaire et, en bonne irlandaise qu'elle était, elle me fit découvrir son pays et les joies de la vie dans la nature. Ce furent là nos années sabbatiques.

Quand je pris trente ans nous avions déjà visité la France, l'écosse et l'Angleterre, l'Allemagne et nous venions d'arriver en Italie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » me demanda ma sœur à la terrasse d'un café lors de notre première nuit en ville.

« Travailler un peu, je sature une peu des études… » éludais-je.

Elle fit semblant de siroter sa grenadine tout en fixant un homme dont je pouvais sentir les effluves aromatiques sans difficulté, je souris malgré moi. C'est lui qu'elle souhaitait siroter à n'en point douter.

« Travailler, étudier, tu n'en as pas marre de tous ça, l'éternité c'est fait pour le plaisir avant tout, non ? »

« Vicky ! » Ris-je, « Nous avons déjà eut cette conversation des centaines de fois, c'est comme ça que moi je m'amuse… »

Elle me lança son éternel regard septique et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. La légèreté du moment s'envola en un éclair. Si rien ne semblait avoir changé tout autour de nous, Victoria et moi nous étions levées d'un même mouvement. Les humains n'avait pas détecté le moindre changement, nous si. Et le danger était présent aussi bien pour eux que pour nous.

« Combien ? » Demandais-je en m'efforçant de marchait à une allure humaine le long de la grand rue éclairée et fréquentée.

« Aucune idée mais il n'y en a pas qu'un. » Éluda Victoria en avançant au même rythme que moi… je sentis dans sa voix qu'elle me cachait quelque chose, elle avait peur, bien plus que d'habitude quand ce genre de situation nous arrivait.

« Vicky ? »

« Rien », s'emporta-t-elle en anticipant ma question, « j'espère juste que ce ne sont pas Eux… »

« Qui ? » Dis-je en m'arrêtant. Impatiente elle me prit par le bras pour que je continue d'avancer.

« Eux. » Répondit elle.

Je cessai aussitôt de fixer son visage et suivis son regard. Au bout de la rue se tenait deux hommes, deux vampires du moins, encapuchonné dans de larges manteaux.

Deux autres se postèrent derrière nous et, avant que nous ne puissions réagir, nous étions encerclées.

« Vicky ? »

« Ne bouge pas, » murmura-t-elle

« Bonsoir. » Fit un des hommes en s'avançant vers nous. « Je me dois de vous faire part de l'invitation à diner que vous offre Aro. »

« Nous avons déjà diné, quel dommage. » Répliqua une Victoria plus acerbe que jamais. L'homme sourit, d'un sourire froid néanmoins.

« Allons… ne rendez pas les choses difficiles ! »

Il n'était pas dur de deviner pour qui elles seraient difficiles… La menace était claire sous ses manières de gentleman.

En un tour de main nous étions présentées aux Volturis, la famille royale des vampires, ceux qui régnaient en maîtres sur notre peuple… Aro ne me força pas à partager leur repas à cause de mes yeux. Et je fus surprise par sa déclaration.

« Je serais ravi de faire plus ample connaissance avec toi Victoria, la dernière fois que je t'ai rencontré tu n'étais pas en si charmante compagnie. Où est donc ton ami ? »

« James est mort… »Railla-t-elle les trait tordu de rage, ou de tristesse.

« C'est quelque chose de très fâcheux. » Répondit Aro. « Je voulais lui proposer un emploi… Je suppose qu'avec ton don tu pourras remplir ce rôle à la perfection… »

« Je refuse. » Répliqua-t-elle sans attendre.

« Allons laisse moi faire connaissance avec ta nouvelle amie et ensuite je te laisserais partir. »

_Et quand l'esprit frappe  
C'est un fouet qui claque  
Méfie-toi quand-même  
C'est la onzième lame  
Majeur est l'arcane _

Victoria me fit signe de m'approcher du vieille homme, j'obéis sans réfléchir, j'avais une confiance aveugle en ma créatrice. Il se contenta de posé les mains sur moi. Parfois il laissait échapper des petits bruits qui ressemblaient à des rires, d'autres fois il disait des mots que je perçus comme étant « intéressant » ou encore « fascinant » et j'en conclus qu'il regardait mon passé, ma vie…

Quand enfin il me lâcha, il avait un sourire énorme peint sur les lèvres, je me hâtai de rejoindre Victoria.

« Décidément je crois que ce travail est pour vous deux… Voyez vous depuis un certain temps un clan de vampires c'est réuni, ils prennent du pouvoir et leur mode de vie atypique nous fait de l'ombre. J'ai bien peur qu'un jour ils se décident à prendre notre place. Avant que ce jour n'arrive je souhaite mettre fin à cette menace. Histoire de ne pas courir de risque. »

« C'est non. » répéta Victoria en faisant un mouvement vers la sortie que j'imitai.

« Je ne crois pas que tu refuseras Victoria, En plus de la récompense que je t'offrirai, sache que la cible n'est autre que le clan des Cullen. »

_Les chemins sont multiples  
Tout est question de choix  
Et aux paroles mortifères  
Mieux qu'une arithmétique  
L'esprit fort est le roi  
Il règne ainsi sur la matière_

**A SUIVRE...**

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis._


	5. Chapitre 4 : Souviens toi du jour

**Innamoramento  
**

**Présentation :**

Titre : Innamoramento

Disclamer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ je ne fais que m'amuser un peu à tourmenter un peu leur vie pour notre seul amusement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

Les titres des chapitres et les paroles sont de_ Mylène Farmer_ !

Auteur : Istehar

Beta Reader : A Smiling Cat (retrouvé un lien pour son profil sur ma page perso) un grand merci à elle :D

Rated M (pour certaine scène de violence et un Lime.)

Catégorie : Romance

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Nombre de Chapitres : 13 ( Réparti en 11 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue)

Résumé : Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Souviens-toi du jour**

**POV Bella**

Quoi ? Non. Tout sauf ça. J'avais passé tant de temps à tenter de les oublier, sans y parvenir bien sûr, mais qu'on les évoque avec si peu de pudeur rouvrit la plaie béante qui avait pris place à l'endroit où jadis j'avais un cœur. Son souvenir tout particulièrement me frappa avec force mais ce n'étais pas notre histoire que je me rappelai, seulement notre rupture. Son départ. Si brutal, si violent, si loin tout en étant si vivace dans mes souvenirs. Je vis les prunelles rouge de ma Sœur brillait d'une lueur que je ne lui avais pas connu depuis que je la connaissais. Une lueur sauvage, assassine. Une lueur de cruauté, de désir mortifère, une envie que je décryptai comme celle de la vengeance. Mon cœur sembla rater un battement mais ce n'était qu'une image bien sûr. Je n'avais jamais réussi à haïr Edward, ni le reste de sa famille. Au contraire, je les aimais encore, mais eux étaient partis… Ils ne voulaient plus de moi.

« Quelle sera la récompense pour ce travail ? » Demanda Victoria. Je la dévisageai de mes yeux devenus noirs, elle me regarda les sourcils froncés et se détourna de moi sans plus prêter attention à ma colère.

« Voilà que tu redeviens raisonnable, bravo. » Rit Aro, fier de lui apparemment. « Je te donne tous ce que tu désireras, leurs privilèges, leurs biens, une place à mes coté, des gardes du corps…Demande, tu seras exaucée. »

« J'y réfléchirai alors, » rit elle, je grognai.

« Hum, voyons chère amie ne réagissez pas ainsi, ne souhaites-tu pas te venger de celui qui t'avait promis un amour éternel ? » Aro rit, je grognai davantage, consciente que mon comportement étais ridicule… « Allons, » s'impatienta-t-il, « Victoria je te pris de la tenir tranquille, après tout cette offre ne tient que si vous l'acceptez toutes les deux… »

Victoria se retourna vers moi, implorante et sévère à la fois, je n'avais pas pour habitude de lui désobéir mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de me forcer à faire des choses que je refusais de faire.

« Bella, je t'en prie, » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents et je sentis de la panique dans sa voix, étrange. Je cessai de grogner, interloquée. En cet instant plusieurs autres vampires s'approchèrent de nous. Une femme posa une main autoritaire sur mon bras tandis que deux autres vampires s'emparaient de Victoria. Je me mis à hurler.

« Victoria ! »

Aro rit d'un rire si froid que j'en eus le souffle coupé. La poigne de la femme qui me tenait était ferme et je ne pouvais m'en défaire à mon plus grand désespoir.

« L'avantage avec l'éternité c'est qu'on a tout notre temps, rit Aro, je te promets que tu tueras les Cullen… de tes propres mains ! »

Aussitôt je vis Victoria se tordre de douleur en hurlant. Cette image me fut tout bonnement insupportable j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir pleurer, lui venir en aide du moins. Et elle ne cessait de m'implorer. La torture était atroce alors je décidai de me servir de mon pouvoir et de faire souffrir les vampires qui étaient réunis autour de nous. Je détestais ce don, ce n'était pas moi. Mais avais-je d'autres choix ?  
Aro rit de plus belle. « Le don de Jane n'est il pas merveilleux » fit il en caressant les cheveux d'une vampire qui regardait fixement Victoria… Un grognement s'éleva de ma poitrine. « Mais celui de Marie est encore plus utile parfois, surtout pour des vampires qui ont ton don. »

Je dévisageai la femme derrière moi… Elle m'empêchait donc de faire usage de mon don pour sauver ma Sœur. La torture était insupportable mais le pire était encore à venir.

Des heures, des jours… je ne saurai le dire. La douleur était inconcevable, irréelle. Victoria et moi nous étions faites torturer si longtemps que j'en avais souhaité mourir, j'avais même supplié Aro de me tuer, mais il n'était pas homme à se lasser de ce genre de spectacle. Outre la douleur mentale de Jane, nous eûmes droit toutes deux à celle plus mordante de la chair.

Aro s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup amusé à nous écarteler, à nous démembrer et à nous faire mordre par ses hommes de main… Le venin des vampires était cuisant, le démembrement irréaliste. Mais quand il avait replacé les bons morceaux au bon endroit j'avais été surprise, malgré ma torpeur, de les voir se ressouder…

Aro était un bon bourreau, les morsures étaient toutes réunies sur nos bras. « Pour la grâce et la beauté, » disait t-il, à laquelle il ne souhaitait pas toucher. Outre le venin, nous ne gardions aucune trace de notre torture… Si ce n'est notre esprit détruit. Lorsque Jane recommença à nous envoyer ses ondes de douleur je ne pus en supporter davantage.

_Souviens-toi que l'on peut tout donner…_

_Souviens-toi que l'on peut tout briser…_

« Arrêtez, » pleurnichai-je incapable de faire mieux. « Je vous en prie… »

« Hmmm, tu as surement raison, continuer ne nous avancerait à rien. »

En un claquement de doigt Victoria fut emmenée et je me mis à trembler, craignant le pire, épuisée par la torture, la colère, le manque de sang… Si elle se faisait tuer par ma faute, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonnais. Néanmoins si je subissais le même sort je n'aurais pas à m'en soucier.

« J'avoue que je ne comprends pas, ce garçon t'a brisé le cœur, de la plus ignoble des façons qui plus est. Et toi tu ne désires pas vengeance, compensation ? »

« J'aime les Cullen bien plus que ma propre vie ! » Répondis-je dans un souffle.

Il se mit à rire à gorge déployé, le salaud ! Il fit signe à une autre vampire de s'approcher et celle-ci obéit comme un petit chien.

« C'est tellement faible d'aimer. » Nargua Aro. « Je te présente Dorothy, elle m'est très précieuse. Grâce à elle tu tueras les Cullen de tes propres mains ! »

« Je ne ferai jamais une telle chose même si vous me torturez pendant des siècles entiers… » Entre nous, j'espérais qu'il ne me prenne pas au pied de la lettre.

« Inutile d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, » sourit il. « Dorothy est capable de prendre possession des gens, comme un esprit, et ainsi elle contrôle leur volonté, elle les dirige. C'est incroyable tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je me renfrognai : Serait il capable de me faire commettre de telles horreurs ?

« A ce demander qui dirige qui, dans ce cas ! » Narguai-je avec un sourire qui s'effaça instantanément quand la gifle m'atteignit, mon cou avait craqué sous le choc, heureusement que je n'étais plus humaine. Je sentis ma colonne vertébrale de ressouder et toisai Aro avec haine. Il fit un simple signe de tête et Dorothy s'avança vers moi, lentement… Je me débattis de plus en plus mais deux vampires me maintenaient immobile, la peur m'envahissait au fur et à mesure que mon ennemie approchait. Quand elle me toucha j'inspirai profondément. La sensation était étrange, Dorothy s'effondra au sol. D'autres vampires s'emparèrent de son corps et la placèrent sur un autel.

« Alors comment te sens-tu ? »

_Dis que tu te sens d'une excellente humeur._ M'ordonna une voix dans mon esprit. Mes lèvres imitèrent ses recommandations à mon plus grand désespoir.

« Danse pour moi, » demanda Aro.

_Non,_ songeais-je, _jamais, plutôt mourir…_

_Inutile de mourir ma belle, danse !_ Une fois de plus mon corps se mit à se mouvoir malgré moi, c'était donc ça, être spectateur dans son propre corps ?

« Bien. Maintenant tu vas dire à ta sœur que tu as accepté et vous allez rentrer toutes les deux. Je veux savoir les Cullen morts dans une semaine au plus tard. »

J'acquiesçai comme me le commandait la conscience de Dorothy.

« Bella, » fit Victoria, elle aussi s'était inquiété de se que l'on pourrait me faire. Si elle savait.

Aro nous libéra, Victoria et moi nous en fumes très heureuses malgré le fait que je sois prisonnière de mon propre corps. La douleur avait cessé, il fallait seulement que j'empêche Dorothy de me contrôler…

_N'y pense même pas._ Rit elle en échos à ma volonté d'en finir avec elle, je réfléchis aux paroles d'Aro… Elle était capable de contrôler ma volonté, mais entendait-elle mes pensées ?

_Dorothy ?_

Pas de réponse.

_Aro est un dinosaure obsolète, mais bon tu aimes peut-être les fossiles…_

Rien.

C'était déjà ça de gagné…

Victoria m'avait déjà entrainée vers l'extérieur de la ville. Il faisait nuit. Un journal au sol portait la date du 30 juin, 12 jours donc… 12 jours à subir des tortures sans relâche…

Une fois passé les enceintes de la vieille ville, elle vola une voiture, rapide et chère. Elle roula à toute vitesse en direction de l'aéroport.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Bella. »

_Je le suis aussi, pardonne moi Victoria, _voulus-je répondre en retour. Dorothy en avait décidé autrement.

« Moi pas… » Victoria parut interloquée. « Grâce a eux j'ai pris conscience que les Cullen sont des nuisibles, je vais me venger d'eux… comme toi. »

Victoria me sourit en retour. Ne me connaissait elle pas suffisamment pour comprendre que ce n'était pas moi qui m'exprimais ainsi ? Jamais je n'aurais pu dire une telle chose et Victoria semblait en être heureuse. Certainement parce qu'elle tenait sa vengeance. Je craignais de perdre les Cullen tout autant que _lui_… Mais Victoria avait toujours voulu _le_ tuer, elle ne me l'avait jamais caché. Néanmoins, voyant que ça me faisait souffrir, elle avait abandonné cette discussion, repoussant toujours à plus tard sa vengeance, pour moi. Dans un sens, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'était dans sa nature d'être ainsi et je l'aimais telle qu'elle était. Elle m'avait pourtant fait passer avant sa vengeance et elle venait de se faire torturer à cause de mon refus. Elle ne connaissait pas mon état de prisonnière. J'avais autant peur de la perdre que de perdre les Cullen. Ma vie m'importait peu, au fond. De toute façon, ma vie n'avait aucun sens depuis qu'_il_ m'avait quittée. Victoria avait su lui donner une saveur agréable mais ce n'était rien comparé au délice qu'elle aurait pu m'offrir s'_il_ m'avait faite sienne.

Arrivées à l'aéroport en un temps record, Victoria m'abandonna pour aller chasser, sa faim lui faisait vivre un enfer insupportable. Moi aussi j'avais affreusement faim, mais je ne voulais pas tuer d'humain et donc essayais de ne pas y songer car Dorothy m'aurait contrainte à me nourrir. Le fait est qu'elle ne pouvait que détourner ma volonté, pas en créer, pas en supprimer. Ainsi, si je n'avais pas la volonté de me nourrir, elle ne pourrait pas me forcer à tuer des humains. C'est pour ça que Aro voulait que nous soyons deux dans cette affaire car, sans Victoria en tant que menace pour les Cullen, je me serais statufiée et Dorothy n'aurait rien pu y faire, mais j'avais la volonté de protéger les Cullen contre Victoria tout en veillant sur Victoria et c'est de la que Dorothy tirait sa force. Transformant ma volonté de les sauver en celle de les tuer…

J'en avais presque mal à la tête. Heureusement Victoria revint très rapidement, l'aéroport était rempli d'humains, perdus et isolés pour certains, les toilettes publiques avaient été un endroit particulièrement efficace, m'expliqua Victoria. Elle avait pu se nourrir sur trois humains, pour ensuite maquiller la scène pour faire croire qu'il s'était entretués. Elle était diaboliquement efficace quand il s'agissait de faire passer inaperçu ses crimes. Le vol reliant l'Italie aux États-Unis était long. Bien trop long, pour moi en tout cas, mon corps était à présent pris de tremblements tant la faim était forte. Même moi j'étais tenté de tuer tout les passagers de l'avion à cet instant précis. Pour me nourrir. Finalement je pus me retenir. Pas réellement comme je l'aurais imaginé. Victoria m'avait agrippé la main fortement pour que je me calme et ça avait marché. Pendant un temps du moins. Mais la faim avait eu raison de moi. J'avais décidé de tuer l'humain le plus proche est faire en sorte que les autres pensent qu'il dorme. Dorothy m'en empêcha. Trop dangereux.

_Non, tuer des humains est une bonne chose mais pas quand on est coincé à plusieurs milliers de mètres au dessus de l'atlantique._ Répliqua-t-elle à ma volonté de tuer, l'annihilant du même fait. J'avais dû rester prisonnière de ma frustration et continuer le voyage torturée par ma faim mais, à mon grand regret, j'en étais reconnaissante à Dorothy.

Finalement nous sommes arrivées à destination et Victoria me conduisit d'une main de fer vers l'extérieur m'empêchant ainsi de tuer dès l'atterrissage. Elle vola une nouvelle voiture et m'entraina à grande vitesse vers notre première maison. Notre manoir au cœur des bois. A une heure à peine de Forks. Nous avions décidé de commencer nos recherches par là, s'ils n'y étaient pas nous essayerions l'Alaska… Je priais pour qu'ils restent introuvables.

« Comment tu te sens Bella ? » Fit Victoria d'une voix inquiète.

« Je dois aller chasser. » Rugis-je malgré moi, j'étais dans un tel état que le coté bestial de ma personnalité avait pris le dessus. Elle hocha la tête et me laissa partir, connaissant le feu qui me dévorait la gorge depuis trop longtemps.

Dorothy rit, moqueuse de mon état. Malheureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les parages et elle disposait d'un délai bien trop court pour remplir sa mission, elle ne pouvais donc pas se permettre de perdre du temps en m'éloignant pour que je me nourrisses d'humains !

Les bois étaient pleins de créature en toute sorte, ce fut un véritable carnage. Tout y passa même le plus misérable lapin dont je ne fis qu'une gorgée.

Dorothy ponctua chacun de mes repas par des commentaires désagréables. Elle était de mauvaise humeur, surement de ressentir que je reprenais des forces. Car plus je me nourrissais, plus je voyais clairement le lien qu'elle avait créé avec mon esprit. J'étais moi-même entouré d'un film très fin qui se renforçait en même temps que ma conscience du pouvoir de Dorothy. Ce voile, cette protection, était certainement ce qui_ l'_avait empêché de lire mon esprit lorsque j'étais humaine. Peut être que je pourrais m'en servir contre Dorothy au moment voulu, mais je ne savais pas encore comment.

_N'y songe même pas._ Répliqua-t-elle de plus en plus mauvaise. Je compris qu'elle n'avait pas entendu mes réflexions mais seulement ma volonté de me retourner contre elle. Je souris malgré moi. Plus je la ferais enrager, mieux ce serait.

Quand je rejoignis le manoir, l'esprit de nouveau clair, le soleil s'était levé. Un nouveau jour commençait et je ne le voyais pas d'un bon œil.

« Ah Bella… je commençais à m'inquiéter. » Fit Victoria en me sautant presque dessus.

« Désolé… j'avais vraiment soif. » Dis-je en me laissant tomber dans le canapé de cuir, elle m'y rejoint.

« Bella, c'est à moi d'être désolée, tu ne connais pas les Volturis. Même si on réussit, ils nous tueront. »

_Bien vu._ Nargua Dorothy dans mon esprit.

« De toute façon on a peu de chance de réussir, les Cullen sont sept et nous ne sommes que deux. Et puis, s'ils voulaient que James s'en charge, ce n'est pas bon signe. Dimitri est un bien meilleur traqueur et ils ne l'ont pas envoyé. Ils cherchent sûrement à mesurer la puissance de leur adversaire avant de se lancer dans la bataille. »

Je déglutis. Ainsi je n'avais aucun moyen de les protéger, quelle chance avaient-ils face aux Volturis au grand complet ? Dorothy se moqua de moi une fois de plus, ce qui me poussa à grogner. Victoria sursauta.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, je te protégerai, » tenta de me rassurer ma Sœur. « Il ne t'arrivera rien, promets-moi juste de fuir, de te cacher, s'il m'arrivait quelque chose… »

L'émotion m'envahit. Victoria voulait me protéger. Pourtant son plan m'était impossible et pas seulement parce que Dorothy m'empêcherait de fuir.

Je ne répondis rien, j'avais l'impression d'être plongé en plein cauchemar. Pourtant la réalité était bien plus affreuse.

« Il nous faut un plan, » annonça Victoria. « Tout d'abord pour les approcher et ensuite leur tendre un piège. »

J'eus envie de protester à cela, ma volonté de ne pas les attaquer était ma plus grande faiblesse car Dorothy sauta sur l'occasion, je me haïssais de lui en avoir laissé l'opportunité.

« J'ai un plan… » Dit-elle par ma voix. « J'irai. Ils m'accueilleront avec confiance alors qu'ils se méfient de toi. Quand j'aurais leur confiance, je les attirerai dans ton piège. Je dirai que tu as retrouvé ma trace et que tu veux toujours me tuer… Je tenterai de les isoler, ils seront plus faciles à tuer un par un. »

Victoria cligna des yeux de façon trop lente pour avoir l'air humain. Finalement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je crois que j'ai été un très bon professeur. Tu sembles être une très bonne chasseuse. » Sourit elle en se qu'elle voulait être un compliment. J'aurais voulu grimacer, je souris.

Quand Dorothy me contraignit à me diriger seule vers Forks, j'en fus choquée. Dans une heure tout au plus j'allais peut-être revoir les Cullen... Pour mieux les tuer par la suite. Comment pourrais-je faire ça à la douce Alice, à la tendre Esmée, au sage Carlisle, au rieur Emmett, à la magnifique Rosalie, au distant Jasper et à l'hypnotisant Edward ? J'en étais incapable mais Dorothy, elle, n'avait pas ce problème.

Le voyage se fit à pied et j'en fus heureuse, j'adorais courir car je me sentais libre dans ces moments là, bien que ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois à cause du contrôle de Dorothy. Je pouvais savourer la fraicheur du vent sur mon visage tandis que mon long manteau de cuir volait derrière moi à travers les arbres.

J'espérais seulement que Alice aurait vu se qui allait se passer, qu'ils seraient prêts à me recevoir, qu'ils ne croiraient pas mes mensonges, qu'ils dévoileraient mon esclavage, qu'ils se protègeraient…

Je ne m'arrêtai pas en ville, ne voulant pas laisser les souvenirs m'envahir. Mon père était mort depuis bien longtemps maintenant et j'en était triste.  
Trop tôt à mon gout, j'arrivai devant la Villa Blanche. Et j'étais loin d'être prête.

Je m'arrêtai devant l'entrée, il n'y avait aucune voiture, la maison semblait déserte mais c'était déjà l'impression qu'elle me donnait lorsque, humaine je m'y étais rendu pour la première fois. Je grimaçai a se souvenir bien trop douloureux à mon goût. Dorothy jubila en ressentant ma souffrance.

Je sortis et me dirigeai vers la porte à allure humaine. Je soupirai en sentant leurs odeurs… l'odeur de vampires. Ils étaient là ! Je ne pouvais pas faire marche arrière, je m'apprêtais à frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

_Quand le vent a tout dispersé  
Souviens-toi  
Quand la mémoire a oublié  
Souviens-toi _

**A SUIVRE...**

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis._


	6. Chapitre 5 : Optimistique moi

**Innamoramento  
**

**Présentation :**

Titre : Innamoramento

Disclamer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ je ne fais que m'amuser un peu à tourmenter un peu leur vie pour notre seul amusement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

Les titres des chapitres et les paroles sont de_ Mylène Farmer_ !

Auteur : Istehar

Beta Reader : A Smiling Cat (retrouvé un lien pour son profil sur ma page perso) un grand merci à elle :D

Rated M (pour certaine scène de violence et un Lime.)

Catégorie : Romance

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Nombre de Chapitres : 13 ( Réparti en 11 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue)

Résumé : Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Optimistique moi**

**POV Bella**

Je me reculai, plus par réflexe à la douleur que par peur. Devant moi ce tenait celui qui m'avait arraché le cœur. Il semblait froid, vide, son visage était fermé malgré le sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux, eux, restaient perdus dans un lointain qui m'était inaccessible.

Il fit un geste pour m'inviter à entrer, gentleman. J'y consentis malgré les hurlements silencieux de mon cœur. Il referma derrière moi et vint rejoindre le clan Cullen qui me faisait face, parfaitement aligné et immobile dans le hall de la magnifique villa. Mon regard se porta malgré moi sur le piano et une bouffée de souvenirs remonta à moi. Je cachai la douleur de mes traits mais Jasper n'eut pas cette pudeur.

Je l'observai, silencieuse, sa main sur le cœur, là où j'avais envie de poser la mienne pour faire taire la douleur. Mais mon cœur n'y avait pas retrouvé sa place, pas encore, pourtant je savais qu'il n'était pas loin. Je remarquai alors pour la première fois les nombreuses cicatrices blanchâtres, caractéristiques des morsures vampiriques, qu'avait Jasper. On ne l'avait pas épargné, il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher très longtemps pour en voir une. Son visage en était couvert. Le haut de sa lèvre, son arcade gauche, son cou, à de nombreuses reprises son cou… Comment avait-il pu y survivre ? Moi qui souffrait le martyr, le venin n'ayant pas finit de me torturé, je ne comprenais pas.

C'était inhumain, ça tombe bien, nous l'étions tous. Je remarquai qu'Edward avait tourné la tête vers Jasper. Cependant, ce dernier continuait de me dévisager, cherchait-il des indices, des raisons à ma souffrance ?

« Bienvenue à Forks, je suis Carlisle et voici ma famille. »

La voix de Carlisle n'avait pas changé, douce mais autoritaire, pleine de sagesse, ils m'avaient tous tellement manqué. Même s'ils avaient eu vent de ma visite, ils ne semblaient pas savoir qui j'étais, ce qui me poussa à tourner mon regard vers la douce Alice au visage de lutin. Sans que je pus m'en empêcher un sourire éclaira mon visage, elle non plus n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi belle et aérienne, joyeuse et bienveillante. Au bout d'un moment, je me dis qu'il me faudrait bien répondre, mais j'étais tellement perturbée de me retrouver ici, comme avant… mais pourtant pas tout à fait comme avant.

« Merci. Je… Je suis Bella. »

_Bien joué, superbe entrée en matière,_ se moqua Dorothy.

Comment m'annoncer différemment ? Je me sentais un peu idiote mais, en même temps pourquoi leur mentir ? J'étais quand même là pour ça. Je savais que mon apparence et mon odeur avait changé… Comment auraient-ils pu me reconnaitre ? Au fond, même si je conservais quelques uns de mes traits humains, ainsi vêtue ils étaient difficilement devinables.

Emmett éclata brusquement de rire et je sursautai, ce qui le fit rire encore davantage. Alice me toisa avec une lueur de joie pure peinte sur le visage. Je n'eus pas le temps d'apprécier la réaction des autres qu'elle m'avait déjà sauté dessus en me serrant avec force dans ses bras, une partie de mon cœur retrouva sa place. La souffrance se mêla à la joie.

« Tu n'es pas morte, oh Bella, comme je suis heureuse… je le savais… Et regarde-toi ! Tu es magnifique. »

_Ecœurant,_ nargua Dorothy qui me laissait pourtant faire, consciente que je serais meilleure comédienne qu'elle dans le rôle des retrouvailles.

« Merci, tu m'as tellement manqué Alice. »

Je l'entendis pleurer dans mon cou pourtant je savais qu'elle n'avait pas de larme, comme tous ceux de notre espèce.

« Bon Alice, lâche là voyons. » Rit Emmett. « Laisses en pour les autres. Salut Bella, » Fit-il avec un ton de séducteur en prenant la place d'Alice. Cependant il était beaucoup plus imposant qu'elle et me dépassait d'une bonne tête, son torse était plus large, ses bras plus réconfortants et sa pogne plus brutale si bien que, si j'avais était encore humaine, j'en serais morte sur le coup.

« Moi aussi tu m'as manqué, Emmett, » ne pus-je m'empêcher de rire. Il rit de plus belle.

Esmée prit sa place, son embrassade était toute maternelle et je crus un instant sentir une larme de joie rouler sur ma joue. C'était ridicule, je ne pouvais pas pleurer… Pourtant, plus ils me serraient dans leurs bras, plus mon cœur se reconstituait, tel un puzzle.

Esmée se recula, un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de froncer les sourcils et de se retourner vers son mari. Celui-ci l'imita !

L'inquiétude m'envahit... qu'est-ce qui clochait ? La réponse vint de là où je ne l'attendais pas, trop concentré sur les « parents » de la famille.

« J'ai déjà vu un cas semblable une fois » Fit Jasper en s'avançant vers moi, « vu la force de ses émotions, il n'y a rien d'étonnant. » Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire à en faire fondre plus d'une et rajouta à mon attention « serais-tu hyperémotive Bella ? » dit il en me serrant contre lui, un fragment de mon cœur mutilé reprenant sa place au coté des autres, je fus surprise par sa taille. Jasper m'avait beaucoup manqué car je savais que lui aussi devait souffrir, se sentir coupable de se qui s'était passé, il n'y était pourtant pour rien. Et puis… depuis quand était-il capable de sourire, lui ?

Il se recula un peu sans détacher une main de mon dos, le même sourire figé sur ses lèvres. Envoutée, je restai là à l'observer. Il leva sa main vers moi, avec lenteur et douceur. Il caressa ma joue et j'en fus tellement étonnée que mon expression se lut sur mon visage à n'en pas douter, puisque Emmett et Jasper éclatèrent d'un même rire ! Mais depuis quand Jasper riait il ?

Je vis enfin la raison de leur trouble quand Jasper éloigna sa main de mon visage. Une goutte de sang était posée sur son pouce, il ne me quitta pas du regard lorsqu'il porta son doigt à la bouche avec une lueur coquine… Quoi ? Non surement un air de défi, quoi d'autre ? Toujours est-il que son sourire s'élargit quand il se retourna vers les autres.

« Une vraie affamé, » rit il. « Mais délicieux » ajouta-t-il à mon égard. « Un mélange de wapiti, d'élan, de daim, ours noir… humm Couguar, » sourit il « …cerf, coyote, lynx… »

Il continuait à énumérer et je voyais les yeux des autres s'agrandir à mesure que les sourires d'Emmett et de Jasper augmentais. Moi je me serais empourprée si j'avais pu, ils allaient me prendre pour quoi : une morfale ?

« et … » Il éclata d'un grand rire qui me fit froncer les sourcils, se tournant vers Emmett il rajouta « …lapin ! » Emmett et lui repartirent dans leur fou-rire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de mettre ma main devant mes yeux, honteuse.

Je sentis des bras m'enlacer et l'odeur me permit de reconnaître leur propriétaire, Carlisle, qui me serrait avec force.

« Ne les écoute pas, au moins tu es une végétarienne, je suis très fier de toi. » Il caressa ma joue comme un père pourrait le faire et je sentis une seconde larme de sang coulait sur ma joue, ce qui le fit sourire. Mon cœur venait de retrouver un bon nombre de cellules, ne restait plus que Rosalie si elle m'acceptait et, celui qui avait emmené avec lui la clé de voute de cette organe, Edward et je savais que sans lui je ne pourrai récupérer l'intégrité de mon cœur, régénéré mais toujours mutilé.

« Non, c'est à moi cette fois » rit Emmett en courant presque vers moi et s'emparant de ma larme comme un gosse qui jouerait à un nouveau jeu. Il le porta à sa bouche en me regardant avec sa bouille de gamin espiègle que j'aimais tant.

« Hmmm » savoura-t-il se qui me fit sourire. Mon abdomen se gonfla et je me rendis compte que je venais de pousser un soupir d'aise. Jasper rit de nouveau…

« C'est toi ? » L'interrogeais je alors suspicieuse.

« Désolé, mais tu es la seule responsable, » rit il de plus belle, « tu es bel et bien hyperémotive, regarde dans quel état tu me mets. » Rit il…

Je souris. Moi, j'avais appris à me contenir, mais lui semblait heureux de ressentir autre chose que la douleur.

« Bella… »

Je me retournai vers la propriétaire de cette magnifique voix d'ange. Nerveuse.

« Je… »

Rosalie avança vers moi et m'enlaça dans ses bras. Étonnée mais heureuse, je sentis mon nouveau cœur grandir davantage.

« Tu sais, je t'ai toujours aimée comme une sœur, et tu m'as manqué... réellement. C'est juste que, comme une sœur, je rêvais mieux pour toi qu'une vie de vampire, je suis si désolée que tu n'aies pas eu cette chance… » Chuchota-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

« Tu mas manqué également, Rosalie. Fis-je avec honnêteté… »

Rosalie alla rejoindre son amant, son mari et moi je me tournai vers Edward. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, figé tel une statut de marbre, illusion parfait s'il en ai, une beauté irréel, un adonis. Mon cœur se serra.

« Edward ? »

Il me regarda encore sans réagir. Je regardai les autres, interrogative. Carlisle fit une moue triste. Il fallait que je le fasse réagir. Certes, il ne voulait plus de moi, il m'avait quittée mais je ne pensais pas qu'il m'ignorerait à ce point. L'envie de lui faire du mal m'envahit contre ma volonté et je grognai contre Dorothy, cette dernière rit en retour, je le vis toucher le sol, impuissante, les traits tordus de douleur. Je reculai précipitamment d'un pas, écœurée de moi-même. Quel monstre étais je donc pour faire une telle chose ? Edward se releva, les traits tendus.

« C'est toi qui… ? »

« Oui… » dis-je précipitamment. « Désolée, je… je ne le contrôle pas encore très bien. »

_Il est exaspérant ce gosse. J'ai pas l'éternité, moi…_

« Est-ce qu'on a droit de participer à la conversation nous aussi ? » se moqua Emmett.

« Bella a envoyé une bonne dose de douleur à Edward, » expliqua Jasper d'un ton neutre, égal.

« Oui, désolée… Je… »

« Ca a eu au moins le mérite de le faire réagir, » railla Alice en s'approchant de son frère avec un air sévère sur le visage que je ne lui avais jamais connu.

Ils se disputèrent silencieusement un bon moment. Suffisamment longtemps pour que je ressente une présence derrière moi, tellement proche que je pouvais la sentir contre mes vêtements.  
Je ne me retournai pas. Je pouvais sentir le souffle glacé de Jasper contre ma nuque, son torse contre mon dos, a quoi jouait il ?

_Attends, je croyais que tu étais avec le gosse mal léché, pas avec le scarifié._ Railla Dorothy. Je devais avouer que j'étais moi-même un peu perdue par son comportement. Je devrai lui demander des explications plus tard.

Edward grogna, me ramenant finalement à lui. Alice s'éloigna de lui d'une humeur massacrante.

« Bella, comment vas-tu ? »

Je vis Emmett plaquer sa main contre son front. Apparemment, l'attitude d'Edward les mettait tous hors d'eux. Moi je le comprenais, il devait se sentir mal à l'aise de me revoir alors qu'il m'avait plaquée de façon si magistrale. En cet instant quelque chose me frappa de plein fouet et mon cœur repris sa taille et son intégrité d'origine.  
J'aimais Edward et je l'aimerai toute ma vie, c'était quelque chose d'irréfutable. Mais les choses avaient changé. Son comportement et sa proximité m'en avaient fait prendre conscience. Je l'aimais au même titre que Renée et Charlie. Pourtant lui n'était pas mort, du moins pas tout à fait. Alors était-ce quelque chose qui était mort en moi ?

« Bien Edward. » Fis-je, du plus honnête que je pus. « Désolée de t'imposer ma présence, je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi… »

« Non. Je veux dire… Bella. Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois vivante, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu m'a manqué ! »

Aie !

N'était-ce pas proprement sadique ? Il m'avait quittée, ses mots était sans équivoque, il avait joué un jeu, une mascarade. Il ne m'avait jamais aimée, Il me l'avait dit lui-même en emportant mon cœur avec lui. Alors pourquoi s'amusait il à m'emprisonner à lui de la sorte alors que je tentais de reprendre mon envol, enfin entière ?

« Laisse moi partir, Edward. »

J'avais dis ça dans un murmure, presque une supplique, et je sentis Jasper se tendre dans mon dos, signe que mes paroles avaient blessé Edward.

_Je t'aime_, l'entendis je hurler dans mon cœur, et une douleur brutale m'envahit presque instantanément. Jasper gémit dans mon dos et s'éloigna brusquement de moi pour rejoindre Emmett comme si je lui avait envoyé une décharge.

_Je fais fi de tes "je t'aime", ils sont des cris qui m'enchainent_. Songeai-je.

Il dut l'entendre au plus profond de lui car il tourna les talons et s'envola par la fenêtre ouverte.

_Bien, tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux dire des choses un minimum réfléchies_, se moqua Dorothy. Je secouai la tête pour la faire taire et Carlisle dut prendre ça pour du dépit.

« Ça lui passera. » Fit il avec une moue triste. « J'imagine que tu as plein de questions mais ma curiosité demande des réponses, » dit il en m'invitant à m'installer dans le canapé d'un geste gentleman.

« Que voulez vous savoir ? » Fis-je avec un enthousiasme qui ne me ressemblait pas. Je lançai un regard noir à Jasper ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'installer à mes coté en dessinant sur ses lèvres le mot « désolé » ce qui me fit sourire.

« Tout, bien sûr, » rit le patriarche en réponse a ma question tout en s'installant avec Esmée dans le fauteuil tandis que Rosalie, Alice et Emmett s'installaient dans l'autre canapé.  
Pourquoi Alice ne s'installait-elle pas à coté de Jasper ?

« C'est une longue histoire j'imagine… Bien, vous êtes partis de Forks et Edward est venu me faire ses adieux. »

Je guettais l'habituelle douleur dans ma poitrine mais elle ne vint pas. J'étais guérie de lui, je souris malgré moi et un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jasper.

« Arrête avec ça c'est agaçant, un peu de pudeur. » Râlais-je, ce qui fit rire Emmett.

« Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes émotions sont si fortes, tu crois que ça me plait à moi d'être esclave de tes émotions ? » Son ton se voulait plein de reproche, mais son sourire gâchait un peu le tableau, ce qui me fit éclater de rire et, évidement, il m'imita malgré lui.

« Très bien…pour tout vous dire, » continuai-je en voyant les autres s'impatienter, « j'ai été transformée aussitôt. »

Alice plaqua une main sur sa bouche, à l'instar d'Esmée, Carlisle resta neutre, Jasper continuait de sourire, incapable de faire autrement, et Emmett avait la commissure des lèvres qui tremblait et j'étais sûre qu'il luttait contre l'envie de me lancer une pique comme lui seul savait en faire. Rosalie, quant à elle, paraissait réellement triste…

_Quelle dramaturge !_ se moqua Dorothy, et je l'imaginai un instant lever les yeux au ciel.

« Incapable de survivre plus de deux minutes sans nous , hein ? » Se moqua Emmett et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, je l'avais vu venir… Seigneur comme ils m'avaient manqué. Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré les revoir dans d'autres circonstances, mais il fallait bien que je fasse avec et savoure cet instant qui m'était offert.

« Mais qui ? » Demanda Alice, toujours aussi choquée.

_Victoria_, voulus-je dire mais Dorothy avait d'autres plans, elle prit les rênes de la conversation.

« Laurent, il voulait me tuer sur ordre de Victoria mais il n'a pas eu le temps de continuer son œuvre et il est parti… j'ignore pourquoi ! »

_Quel mensonge, construit_, songeai-je. Mais les Cullen n'avaient aucune raison de douter de moi et la croiraient sans doute.

« Le sale fils de… »

Emmett fut coupé par la main de Rosalie et je souris malgré moi. Emmett ne changerai jamais, dieu soit loué. Dorothy continua à débiter son récit depuis mes lèvres, ce récit qu'Aro avait élaboré pour nous.

« Bref, il m'a mordue et il est parti alors, quand j'ai repris conscience, je me suis éloignée de Forks de peur d'attaquer des gens que je connaissais. J'ai vécu un bon moment isolée dans les bois pour ne pas craquer, je ne sais pas trop combien de temps ça a duré et puis, un jour, il a fallu que je retourne à la civilisation et me voilà… »

« Et tu as réussi à ne pas te nourrir de sang humain ? » S'étonna-t-il avec un regard plein de fierté, « c'est tellement exemplaire, Jasper n'a réussi à se contrôler que depuis 25 ans. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper, ainsi il avait enfin réussi à suivre ce régime alimentaire si frustrant… J'attendis que Dorothy réponde mais elle n'en fit rien et je m'aperçus que c'était à mon tour de répondre.

« Euh, en fait j'ai cédé à la tentation plusieurs fois, » fis-je un peu honteuse de moi-même.

« Mais tu étais seule, sans personne pour te guider et tes yeux nous prouvent bien que tu as tenu bon. » Me rassura-t-il, je sentis une autre larme rouler… Raaaahhhhh que je détestais étaler mes émotions ainsi, entre Jasper et mes larmes je n'étais pas aidée. Dorothy rit de ma faiblesse, elle m'exaspérait de plus en plus.

« Oui et tu as l'air d'être une sacré gloutonne. » Se moqua Emmett en souvenir de mon repas de la veille.

Si j'avais pu rougir, je crois que je serais devenue rouge écarlate. Je me contentai cependant d'enfouir mon visage dans mes mains, Jasper posa une main sur mon épaule en signe de réconfort, il tentait de faire disparaitre ce sentiment et je sentais les vagues qu'il m'envoyait traverser mon corps sans que je n'en ressente le moindre effet.

Je redressai la tête pour faire face aux autres qui me regardaient avec une expression d'extase intense sur le visage, mais je n'osai espérer que je leur avais tant manqué.

« Et vous, qu'êtes vous devenus ? » Demandais-je réellement curieuse.

_On s'en contre fout_. s'énerva Dorothy.

« Hum... Jasper et Edward ont développé leur pouvoir. » Éclaira Alice.

« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je, impressionnée, en me tournant vers Jasper.

« Hum, je peux occulter les émotions des autres et ne les lire que quand je le désire, sauf quand elles sont trop puissantes, comme avec toi. »

« Il fallait le voir au début, » se moqua Emmett, « on était tous choqués, tu sais… Jasper, sans son air torturé, ça fait vraiment un choc. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ça. Non je ne pouvais décemment pas imaginer Jasper sans son air torturé, ce ne serait plus Jasper sans ça.

« Emmett exagère, » rectifia Rosalie. « Disons qu'il l'est moins mais sa souffrance se lit toujours sur son visage. »

« Merci Rosalie, j'aime beaucoup qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! » Railla Jasper en détournant le regard.

Le silence ne dura pas, Carlisle reprit la parole rapidement avec son éternel regard bienveillant.

« Edward a également maitrisé son pouvoir, maintenant il peut transmettre ses pensées aux autres, ce qui est assez pratique. »

Voilà comment il avait pu me transmettre ses pensées et comment il s'était disputé avec Alice. Pratique.

Je souris malgré moi, c'était tellement bon de les retrouver, Jasper sourit en réponse à mes émotions également et mon regard croisa celui d'Alice une fois de plus. Je me souvins alors de cet autre fait qui m'avait intrigué. Pourtant je n'eus pas le temps de l'interroger, elle dut voir que je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question, car elle y répondit avant même que ma bouche ne s'entrouvre.

« Oh… Oui, Jasper et moi ne sommes plus ensemble, » ça fait tellement longtemps à présent, sourit elle.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous alliez tellement bien ensemble ! » Me renfrognais-je et Jasper m'imita une fois de plus.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir un clown a coté de moi. » Marmonnai-je, provoquant l'éclat de rire d'Emmett.

« Ça s'est fait comme ça, Bella. Nous avions toujours su que nous ne passerions pas l'éternité ensemble. Ça n'a pas été une séparation triste. Nous sommes frère et sœur donc on continue de s'aimer. De façon différente, comme toi et… Edward! »

Si je n'avais pas été un vampire, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle avait hésité à terminer sa phrase mais la réalité était que l'odeur d'Edward venait d'envahir la pièce. Il nous faisait enfin l'honneur de sa présence. Il lança un regard froid à Jasper que je ne compris pas. Il s'avança vers le dernier fauteuil vide et se figea en passant à mes coté. Il se retourna avec une lenteur calculée, comme s'il s'empêchait de me sauter dessus…

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement quand il posa les yeux sur moi. Jasper fut plus rapide à réagir que moi, il passa sa main sur mon visage et c'est là que je compris que j'avais toujours cette larme de sang sur ma joue !

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de frissonner au contact de la main de Jasper. Son toucher était si doux, si tendre. Je secouai la tête pour remettre mes esprits en place et Edward continua son chemin. Mon cœur se serra lorsque que je songeai à Victoria et à son désir irascible de le tuer.

« Alors ? Est-ce que tu peux lire dans mes pensés ? » Demandais-je sur le ton de la conversation c'est a dire avec une légèreté qui n'aurait pas dû être de mise à l'heure actuelle.

Il me regarda un instant, détaillant chacun de mes traits avec soin, et patience.

« C'est assez flou et… embrouillé. Comme s'il y avait de la friture sur la ligne sauf… tout à l'heure. »

J'eus un mouvement de recul. Il m'avait donc bien entendue. Mon don d'humaine avait disparu, ça me semblait si étrange. Mais je savais, du moins je pensais savoir, la raison des interférences. Dorothy contrôlait ma volonté d'une part et j'imagine que deux esprits dans un seul corps ne devait pas être aisé à déchiffrer. Dans un sens j'en fus soulagée, d'un autre coté j'aurais pu l'avertir du danger sans que Dorothy ne puisse rien y faire. Je trouverai un autre moyen. Du moins je l'espérais.

Pourquoi ce bouclier ne me protégeait-il plus d'Edward. Il avait était le seul qui n'avait pas pu user de son pouvoir sur moi. J'aurais peut être la réponse un jour. Mais peut être étais-ce simplement parce que je voulais qu'il lise mes pensées à présent, pour le mettre en garde.

« Bella ? Tu es toujours avec nous ? »

Je pris conscience de la main de Jasper bougeant devant mes yeux. J'avais décroché.

Emmett était une fois de pus mort de rire et Dorothy aussi. _Quelle calamité tu fais !_ se moqua-t-elle.

« Désolée. »

Jasper grimaçait depuis l'arrivée d'Edward. C'était étrange, moi-même je n'étais pas très à l'aise devant le regard flamboyant qu'il m'envoyait. J'aurais tellement voulu lui venir en aide.

_Mais nous le pouvons._

Zut !

_Il risque de me poser problème s'il continue ainsi… Au fait, Bella, j'adore ton pouvoir._

Sans que je ne puisse rien y faire je vis Edward cligner des yeux. Trop vite même pour un vampire. Je savais à quoi était dû se phénomène, j'aurais voulu hurler pour qu'elle s'arrête mais je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. J'assistais impuissante au formatage d'Edward.

_Voilà qui est mieux… Tu devrais me remercier, il ne souffre plus, il ne se souvient plus de toi que comme une amie. Cool non ?_

Si j'avais pus l'écorcher, la déchiqueter et la broyer je l'aurais fait.

Je sus grâce à l'expression apaisée d'Edward qu'elle avait réussi. Jasper se tourna vers moi, suspicieux. Il avait senti le changement d'émotions, comment aurait il put en être autrement ?

« En quoi consiste ton don exactement Bella ? » Me demanda-t-il aussitôt.

_Aie !_ Songea Dorothy je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« J'agis sur le mental des gens, émotions, ressentis, douleur, souvenirs, mémoire… »Répliquai-je doucement en me tournant vers lui, aussitôt je sursautai. Je n'avais pas songé qu'il puisse être si près, ce qui fit sourire Emmett.

Je pensais que Dorothy ne m'aurait pas laissé répondre mais apparemment elle n'avait pas d'idée pour ce sortir de là.

« Tu lui as fait quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il me toisant par-dessous ses cils. Je retins ma respiration.

« Tu ne souffres plus ? Lui non plus… C'est tout ce que tu as à savoir. » Dit Dorothy d'un ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Carlisle inquiet.

« Comment te sens-tu Edward ? » Demandai-je pour le rassurer.

« Bien, je suis si heureux de te revoir. » Répondit ce dernier avec une joie qu'il n'aurait pas pu afficher en temps normal.

_L'amour est loin._

« Il ne se souvient pas m'avoir aimée, » éclairai-je face au regard choqué des autres, vite coupée par le principal intéressait néanmoins.

« Bien sur que si, » s'insurgea-t-il. « Je suis heureux de retrouver ma petite sœur. »

Mon cœur de nouveau entier se serra, même moi je n'étais pas prête à assister à ce spectacle.

« Hum… Bien, Bella je vais te préparer une chambre. » Fit Esmée en se levant, je la remerciai silencieusement de mettre fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Je vais t'aider. » Proposa Rosalie qu'Emmett suivit.

« Je m'interroge, » fit Carlisle, je sentis Dorothy se crispé. « Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir rejoints plus tôt ? » Son ton était paternel en disant ça et j'en fus touchée.

« Vous aviez quitté Forks, je ne savais pas où vous chercher et… Victoria me traquait, je ne pouvais me permettre de restez longtemps à un endroit ».

Edward grogna quand Dorothy évoqua ma sœur, mon cœur se serra davantage et je vis Jasper poser la main sur sa poitrine en réponse à ma douleur.

« Elle voulait terminer le travail, » continua Dorothy, « elle a failli m'avoir et j'ai décidé de tenter ma chance à Forks. »

« Tu as bien fait. » Répondit Carlisle. « Si elle ose s'aventurer jusqu'ici nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de l'empêcher de nuire. »

Mon cœur éclata, Jasper grimaça, Dorothy jubila. La guerre était lancée. Victoria contre les Cullen. Les Cullen contre Victoria. Les Volturi contre les Cullen et moi au milieu de tout ça, obligée de partager ces trois camps !

« Alice ? » Demanda Carlisle.

« Je la surveille. » Répondit celle-ci. « Ne t'en fais pas Bella, avec nous tu ne crains plus rien, » dit elle en se levant. Elle observa Edward un instant comme on regarde un amnésique et l'invita à la suivre. Il acquiesça sans hésiter.

Carlisle s'éclipsa et j'entendis la porte de son bureau se refermer derrière lui à l'étage.

Dorothy et moi nous retrouvions seules avec Jasper qui me regardait avec suspicion à cause de la douleur qui m'avait envahie à l'évocation de la mort de Victoria.

« Hum… Je vais voir si Esmée et Rosalie on besoin d'un coup de main. »

« Attends. » Répliqua-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras avec fermeté mais douceur néanmoins. « Ne pars pas. » Chuchota-t-il.

**A SUIVRE...**

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis._


	7. Chapitre 6 : Innamoramento

**Innamoramento  
**

**Présentation :**

Titre : Innamoramento

Disclamer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ je ne fais que m'amuser un peu à tourmenter un peu leur vie pour notre seul amusement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

Les titres des chapitres et les paroles sont de_ Mylène Farmer_ !

Auteur : Istehar

Beta Reader : A Smiling Cat (retrouvé un lien pour son profil sur ma page perso) un grand merci à elle :D

Rated M (pour certaine scène de violence et un Lime.)

Catégorie : Romance

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Nombre de Chapitres : 13 ( Réparti en 11 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue)

Résumé : Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Innamoramento**

**POV Bella**

« Attends ». Répliqua-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras avec fermeté mais douceur néanmoins. « Ne pars pas. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Jasper ? »

« Je… je ne me sens pas capable d'être loin de toi. »

Mon esprit marcha à mille à l'heure. Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Son comportement était vraiment étrange depuis mon arrivée. Et son visage d'ange et ses sourires n'auraient pas dû me remplir d'émoi.

« J'avais cru remarquer. » Soufflais-je me souvenant de son rapprochement étrange.

'Tu vois… C'est comme… Comme si nous étions tous les deux des aimants. Ta puissance étant supérieure à la mienne je suis attiré par toi… tu comprends ? »

J'avais du mal, mon esprit faisait un blocage sur « je suis attiré par toi » une fois de plus je n'aurais pas du ressentir tant de choses à ces mots.

Dorothy me gifla mentalement et je sursautai.

« Euh, j'imagine. Nos pouvoirs doivent émettre sur la même fréquence. » Je souris : j'avais failli dire qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde.

« C'est ce que je pense. » Sourit-il en retour. « Comment fait-on ? »

_Bonne question._

Nous sommes restés là un bon moment, plongés dans le regard de l'autre, isolés du reste du monde, je pouvais sentir une sorte de courant traverser mon corps et rejoindre son propre corps… Peut être avait-il raison. Nous étions tout deux des aimants, je pouvais ressentir la force qui nous reliait. Il avança d'un pas. Mon pouvoir était plus puissant que le sien. Je fus prise de vertige, étais-ce bien normal pour un vampire ? Jasper me faisait un effet indescriptible, quelque chose que je n'aurais pas du ressentir à son égard. J'étais perdu dans ses yeux d'or et son visage d'ange. Ses cicatrices lui donnaient un air encore plus irréel mais ne gâchait en rien la douceur de ses traits.

« Hum. »

Alice.

Je me reculai précipitamment pour lui faire face, Jasper rit légèrement dans mon dos comme amusé par la scène. Bien sûr il avait dû ressentir mes émotions, je savais que lui ne ressentait rien pour moi, rien de plus qu'une amitié du moins. Il était seulement esclave de mon pouvoir, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela me faisait tant souffrir ?

« Ta chambre est prête Bella, est-ce que tu veux que je te la montre maintenant ? »

Vouloir ? Quelque chose que je ne pouvais plus me permettre, pas avec Dorothy. Mais le visage de mon petit lutin m'avait manqué ainsi que son sourire et ses allures de danseuse. Elle était si aérienne, si belle. Je ne pouvais décemment lui arriver à la cheville. Comment Jasper pourrait il s'intéressait à moi après l'avoir connue ?

Qu'est-ce que je racontais de toute façon ? J'étais ridicule. Je me fis la moral toute seule. Tu n'as pas à ressentir ce genre de choses pour Jasper, reprend toi voyons… Tu es juste hypnotisé par sa proximité… Oui c'est ça, aucun homme avant lui n'avait était si proche de toi depuis Edward, ça avait du me troubler rien de plus.

_Bon t'es mignonne, la Belle au Bois dormant, mais l'excentrique attend ta réponse, là._ Me morigéna Dorothy !

Humph.

Dorothy et sa patience légendaire.

« Euh, oui… Avec plaisir. Jasper ? »

N'importe quoi. Si j'avais pu je me serais giflée moi-même…

_Ça peut s'arranger_. rit Dorothy en écho à mon envie…

Humph.

Pourquoi avais-je invité Jasper à visiter _ma_ chambre… Je cherchais les difficultés je ne voyais pas d'autre explication. Où alors, moi aussi je ressentais les effets de l'aimant.

« Avec plaisir » Il n'aurait pas dû répondre d'une voix si suave… Grrrr.

Aimants ?

Mais aimants dans quel sens ? Aimants comme dans Amour ? Est-ce que les personnes qui s'aiment sont qualifiées d'aimants ? L'amour n'est il rien d'autre que le fait d'être « attiré » par l'autre et de ne pas pouvoir s'en détacher ? Était-ce le genre de lien qui nous liait Jasper et moi ? Je n'osais même pas pensé à un _nous_ !

Je n'étais arrivée que depuis quelques heures et j'étais déjà en train de me monter la tête à cause d'un Cullen. Je n'avais jamais rien eu d'autre qu'une relation amicale mais distante avec Jasper. Je n'avais jamais pu être proche de lui humaine, d'ailleurs c'était compréhensible. La seule fois que nous avions été proches, il avait tenté de me dévorer.

Argh, Pourquoi étais-je en train de souhaiter qu'Edward ne s'interpose pas entre nous ? Je n'aurais pas dû vouloir sentir le corps de Jasper contre le mien…

_Hum, t'es une vraie nymphomane toi… et après qui ? Le bodybuilder ou le médecin ?_ railla Dorothy. Sur ce coup je ne pus lui en vouloir, j'étais pitoyable. Néanmoins cette réflexion m'arracha une grimace en songeant à Emmett et Carlisle. Non, décidément non. Emmett était un adorable ours en peluche, et un formidable frère. Le frère que je n'avais jamais eut. Et Carlisle un mentor, un père. M'imaginer avec eux aurait été limite incestueux non ?

« Ça va ? » Me demanda Alice en voyant ma grimace. « Ça ne te plait pas c'est ça ? Je peux changer les couleurs, la disposition, la déco si tu veux, je peux… »

« Non, non c'est parfait. Merci Alice. Merci Esmée, Rosalie. »

Malgré ma voix basse je savais qu'ils pourraient m'entendre, la pièce était magnifique avec la baie vitré en fond. Comme si la nature faisait partie intégrante de la pièce.

« D'accord. » Sourit Alice en dansant presque. « Demain je t'emmène faire les boutiques, tu ne peux décemment pas porter ça tous les jours. »

Je voulus protester, je détestais toujours autant faire du shopping.

« Ça marche. » Répondit Dorothy à ma place, « j'ai hâte d'y être. »

Rien n'aurait pu davantage faire plaisir à Alice, qui partit avec un énorme sourire.

_Quoi, je ne peux pas décemment te laisser te rapprocher uniquement du Scarifié je te signale, le plan ne marchera que si tu connais les habitudes de chacun. _Saleté de Dorothy.

« Tu ne pouvais pas lui faire plus plaisir. » Fit Jasper. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque. Il était juste derrière moi, j'en fus paralysée.

_Tu vois, lui aussi est d'accord avec moi_. railla-t-elle.

La ferme !

« Bella. »

Je cessai de respirer, sa voix était tellement… Oh, et ses mains sur mes épaules si… son souffle trop…

Humph!

J'étais électrisée. Par Jasper. Mon dieu. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ?  
Il fallait bien que je me fasse une raison, j'étais en train de flasher sur lui, il fallait vraiment que je me ressaisisse.

« Bella. » Continua-t-il en me retournant pour que je lui fasse face. Humph. Comment j'étais censée me ressaisir avec son visage si proche du mien ?

« Arrête de le combattre, Bella. »

« Quoi ? »

_Ah ah, j'adore, ça c'est de la réplique._

La Ferme.

« De quoi tu parles Jasper ? » Répliquai-je d'une voix si basse que j'étais quasiment sûre qu'il ne pourrait l'entendre.

« De ce que tu ressens, Bella. » Soupira-t-il.

Mon dieu, l'entendre soupirer mon prénom était la plus douce mélodie au monde.

« Tu m'envoies tes émotions avec tellement de force, c'en ai presque grisant. Je suis en train de succomber, tu sais… Je ne suis qu'un homme ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de reculer de plusieurs pas, j'avais raison, il n'était qu'un esclave de mes émotions. J'étais idiote.

« Désolée. »

Il dut ressentir la honte m'envahir, j'étais bouleversée, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je n'avais pas droit de ressentir ça pour Jasper. Enfin Jasper quoi ? Il appartient à Alice. Je voulais m'en persuader. Il fallait que je me force à garder ça en tête, je devais me le répéter.

_Moui, enfin… c'est pas tout à fait vrai ça, Calamité. Ils sont séparés souviens-toi._ Répondit Dorothy en écho.

« Tu ne m'aides pas là. »

Oups.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Jasper qui n'avait pas suivi – et on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça – le cours de la conversation.

Dorothy éclata de rire : _Allez quoi, laisse-toi aller Bella, tu vas bientôt mourir et lui aussi. Offrez vous des derniers instants mémorables._ Grrrrr

« Euh… Désolée, je réfléchissais à voix haute. »

_Tu es vraiment désespérante… Si je le pouvais, je te balancerais des tomates en pleine figure pour ta mauvaise prestation… M'enfin, ce n'est quand même pas si dur de jouer la comédie, tu pourrais…._

Je priais pour qu'elle cesse son flot incessant de paroles, elle était exaspérante et m'empêchait de me concentrer sur l'instant présent. Jasper s'était de nouveau rapproché de moi, instinctivement j'avais reculé. Pourquoi prenait-il une démarche si féline ? Si prédatrice ?

Je buttai contre la vitre et, alors que je ne pouvais reculer davantage, un sourire carnassier et… coquin ? Se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je coupai ma respiration une fois de plus, son odeur trop près de moi. Il m'envoutait totalement.

_Ah, lui au moins, il prend les choses en main._

Tais-toi.

Les mains de Jasper m'entourèrent, reposant sur la vitre de chaque coté de mon visage. Oh mon dieu, son souffle glacial caressait mon visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux d'aise. Je l'entendis rire.

« Tu te moques ? » Grondais-je mais ma voix enrouée gâcha une fois de plus ma prestation. Dorothy avait raison j'étais vraiment une calamité dans mon genre.

« Non… je suis heureux. Parce que tu l'es. »

Que ces mots étaient doux, envoutants. Il fallait vraiment que je me ressaisisse, que je m'éloigne, vite avant que…

Il caressa mon visage d'un revers de main, je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds. Trop tard. J'étais perdue.

« Bella. »

Humm Pourquoi sa voix me faisait-elle un tel effet ? Elle me semblait si rauque, si sensuelle. Humm.

Ma respiration se fit erratique et je constatai avec un sourire que la sienne aussi. Pourtant il avait une longueur d'avance, la mienne se stoppa une fois de plus tandis qu'il penchait son visage vers le mien. Son regard plongé dans le mien, je me noyais dans ses prunelles il était si proche. Son souffle caressait mes lèvres et je fermai les yeux pour savourer pleinement l'instant.

« Oh ! Désolé. »

Grrrr…

Une envie irrépressible de tuer Emmett m'envahit. J'ouvris les yeux. Jasper n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, il ne semblait pas gêné le moins du monde.

« J'aurais dû frapper. »

« En effet. » Narguais-je, ou bien étais-ce Dorothy, je n'en étais pas sur.

Jasper rit et s'éloigna légèrement pour faire face à son frère.

« Je te cherchais. » Dit Emmett à l'intention de Jasper, « j'aurais dû me douter que tu serais trop occupé pour me rejoindre. »

Hein ?

« J'arrive. Bella ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te joins à nous ? » Me demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main avec espoir.

« Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? » Narguai-je en acceptant son invitation, Emmett rit de ma réplique et fit une bourrade à son frère.

« Alors comme ça, Jasper et toi ? Enfin Toi et Jasper ? » Rit Emmett.

« Pas vraiment. »

Le sourire de Jasper s'effaça mais je n'osai espérer que mes sentiments soit partagés.

« Enfin, pas tout à fait. » Réajustais-je, Jasper releva la tête avec un nouveau sourire. Qu'il était chou avec son air de chien battu.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais la lutte Bella. » Constata Emmett une fois que nous atteignirent le parc de la villa.

Je me stoppai immédiatement. La lutte ? Quoi ?

« Oui pas très romantique comme rendez vous. » Fit Jasper avec un demi-sourire. « Mais comme Emmett est là de toute façon. »

Je n'avais pas tout saisi, j'étais restée là à le fixer avec un air stupide et mièvre, statufiée par les mots « rendez-vous ». Et dire que je m'étais moqué de toutes ces pouffiasses analphabètes quand j'étais humaine. Je n'étais pas beaucoup mieux à présent, et seigneur, je n'avais même plus l'excuse de la jeunesse!

Mais à peine avais-je réussi à me ressaisir qu'ils commencèrent à ce battre. Vu la silhouette d'Emmett, j'avais imaginé qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à battre Jasper qui lui était longiligne malgré ses muscles saillants. Cependant, là où Emmett frappait avec force, Jasper répliquait avec rapidité et technique. Ils étaient magnifiques dans cette danse de muscle et de violence et je ne réussissais pas à détacher mes yeux de Jasper, que je voyais sous un tout nouveau jour.

_Arrête de baver._ me nargua Dorothy.

Grrrrr

J'allais répliquer que je ne bavais pas, malheureusement pour moi ce fut à ce moment là que Jasper décida de se débarrasser de sa chemise… Trop encombrante.  
Il la jeta jusqu'à moi et elle tomba sur mon visage. Je humai son parfum comme si ma vie en dépendait et Dorothy éclata de rire. Cette fois je n'étais vraiment pas loin de baver. Oh Mon Dieu, ça devrait être interdit de montrer un si beau corps en public. Son torse était fin mais fort et chaque muscle se dessinait légèrement sous sa peau pâle que j'imaginais douce et ferme. Saleté de vampire sexy !

_Pas mal le blondinet dis donc ! _Cette fois je grognai vraiment.

Oups

Emmett et Jasper se tournèrent vers moi, arrêtés dans leur geste comme figés dans une position assez grotesque qui me fit éclater de rire.

« Très bien Bella, si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux que Jasper, je t'en prie, à toi l'honneur. »

Jasper sourit avec sadisme et je retins ma respiration. Il descendit du dos d'Emmett sur lequel il était perché et s'avança vers moi dans une démarche plus que féline, provocante.

« Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable. » Me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule avant de s'assoir en tailleur dans l'herbe fraiche.

Je n'avais aucune envie de me battre contre Emmett !

« D'accord. Raillai-je à son encontre, accroche-toi bien ça va être du spectacle… »

Humph, note personnelle : Penser à trucider Dorothy.

Emmett éclata d'un rire tonitruant et se mit en position de combat. Dorothy prit les commandes.

Je me mis donc dans la même position et un grognement s'échappa du plus profond de moi. Emmett arqua un sourcil rieur pour bien me faire comprendre que je ne l'impressionnais pas du tout.  
Il attaqua le premier mais mon corps l'évita de lui-même, du moins je ne l'avais pas contrôlé.  
Dorothy attaqua aussitôt avec une dextérité qu'elle n'avait pu acquérir qu'avec l'âge.

_Tu n'as aucune force ma parole,_ fit-elle quand elle frappa la première fois._ Avec moi, il se serait effondré sur le champ, voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait un régime !_ Et elle se croyait drôle ! Grrrr.

Elle continua ses prouesses sous les yeux extasiés de Jasper. Emmett, lui ne riait plus du tout à présent.  
C'est à cet instant, alors que Dorothy allait gagner son combat que Jasper entra en jeu. Pas de manière très fairplay, qui plus est.  
Il se releva et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres tout en me fixant. A quoi jouait-il exactement ?  
Il fit descendre sa main sur son torse et se caressa avec douceur et sensualité dessinant chacun de ses muscles. Son regard me rendait fiévreuse et je perdis toute volonté.

Pas de chance, sans volonté Dorothy ne pouvait pas me contrôler et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai rapidement sous le corps massif d'Emmett qui éclata de rire, imité par Jasper. Je grognai de frustration. Tricheurs!

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de m'épancher sur ce problème alors que Jasper m'aidait à me relever tandis qu'Emmett se relevait seul. Son rire se fit de moins en moins fort tandis qu'il s'éloignait de nous.

« Merci. » Mon ton n'était pas très aimable, entre la gêne et la colère.

« De rien, je relève le combattant avant de commencer le combat. » Nargua-t-il. Je le fixai hébété…

« Quoi ? Tu as peur que je te batte ? » Rit-il en se positionnant comme un chat prêt à bondir sur une souris.  
Mon dieu, c'était moi la souris.

« J'aurais pu gagner si tu… »

« Si je n'avais pas fait quoi ? » Me demanda-t-il en feignant l'innocence.

« Tu m'as déconcentrée. » Répliquais-je.

« Ah oui ? Comment ? »

Grrrrr.

Cette fois je me mis de moi-même en position… Hmmm, de combat s'entend. Prête à bondir pour lui rabattre le caquet à cet insupportable vampire blond et prétentieux et… Sexy.

Humph.

Il dut sentir mes émotions se bousculer car il éclata de rire. J'en profitai pour bondir telle la lionne sur la gazelle, même si ce dernier terme ne convenait guère à Jasper.

Il aurait pu m'éviter sans problème, j'en avais conscience. Au lieu de ça il m'attrapa au vol, posant ses deux mains sur mes hanches et me fit redescendre en me pressant contre son corps.

Comment garder l'esprit clair avec son souffle sur mon front, ses yeux dans les miens, ses mains sur mes hanches et surtout… son torse pressé contre ma poitrine.

Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprit et lui assignai une frappe peu fairplay je l'accorde, mais qui eut pour avantage de le faire se séparer de moi avec une grimace de douleur. Je pus reprendre mes esprits. Je commençai à décrire des cercles ne le quittant pas une seule seconde des yeux et il m'imita, cependant sa moue était tirée en un fin sourire, tous ça lui plaisait énormément. Je pouvais le sentir en moi.

Finalement je repartis à l'assaut et nous nous retrouvâmes à nous battre au corps à corps, Jasper se contentant seulement de parer mes coups en les arrêtant ou les esquivant. Finalement je l'atteignis au visage, il en profita pour s'emparer de ma main et, dans un geste d'une rapidité toute vampirique, la cala dans mon dos avant de me cambrer en arrière, une main sur ma hanche, l'autre ayant attrapé mon autre main. Mon bassin était collé au sien et ma respiration se fit erratique lorsqu'il se pencha, s'appuyant davantage contre moi. Il embrassa mon nombril découvert et me releva pour me presser contre lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je me perdis dans leur profondeur d'or. Il ne me libéra pas de son étreinte, et je pensais ne jamais résister, il fallait que je m'éloigne ou je serais perdue.

Il passa ma main sur son torse. Dieu que sa peau était douce. Dieu que ses muscles étaient fermes… Un soupire s'échappa de mes lèvres et je frissonnai.

Dorothy se rappela à ma mémoire en éclatant de rire, non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer ainsi, pas alors que je n'étais pas totalement maitre de moi-même, pas quand leurs vies étaient en danger. Je lui fis un croche-pied car je n'avais aucun autre moyen de me libérer. Malheureusement il ne tomba pas en arrière comme je l'avais espéré, mais en avant, m'entrainant dans sa chute.

Quand nos corps atteignirent le sol dans un bruit mat, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Jasper était là, allongé au dessus de moi, son corps pressé contre le mien.

_Toi qui n'as pas vu l'autre coté, de _  
_ Ma mémoire aux portes condamnées, j'ai _  
_ Tout enfoui les trésors du passé _  
_ Les années blessées _  
_ Comprends-tu qu'il me faudra cesser_

Je me permis un sourire, il m'envoutait. J'étais prête à m'offrir à lui, corps et âme. Il avait raison nous étions tous les deux des aimants et j'en étais à espérer que nous deviendrions des amants. Pour ne rien laisser paraitre de mon trouble je me permis un compliment.

« Finalement il est génial ce premier rendez vous. »

« Hmmm, il manque quelque chose pour qu'il soit parfait, » sourit il avec sérieux avant de descendre lentement son visage vers le mien. C'est alors que ses douces lèvres effleurèrent les miennes.

_Moi qui n'ai plus regardé le ciel, j'ai _  
_ Devant moi cette porte entrouverte, mais _  
_ L'inconnu a meurtri plus d'un cœur _  
_ Et son âme sœur _  
_ On l'espère, on l'attend, on la fuit même_  
_ Mais on aime_

**A SUIVRE...**

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis._


	8. Chapitre 7 : Regrets

**Innamoramento  
**

**Présentation :**

Titre : Innamoramento

Disclamer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ je ne fais que m'amuser un peu à tourmenter un peu leur vie pour notre seul amusement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

Les titres des chapitres et les paroles sont de_ Mylène Farmer_ !

Auteur : Istehar

Beta Reader : Missy

Rated M (pour certaine scène de violence et un Lime.)

Catégorie : Romance

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Nombre de Chapitres : 13 ( Réparti en 11 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue)

Résumé : Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Coucou tout le monde et désolé pour l'attente mais après la perte de "A lesson in Release" je n'avais plus le cœur a venir sur le site, bref me revoilà avec la fin de l'histoire (tant attendu j'espère :P), Un chapitre tout le deux dimanche :D Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews sont mon seul salaire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Regrets**

« Hmmm, il manque quelque chose pour qu'il soit parfait » sourit t-il avec sérieux avant de descendre lentement son visage vers le mien. C'est alors que ses douces lèvres effleurèrent les miennes.

_Comme c'est mignon !_

Grrrr, Dorothy je vais t'étriper espèce de vieille frustrée !

Comment pouvait-elle avoir cassé la magie du moment ainsi… J'en avais oublié sa présence, la malédiction au dessus de nos têtes, il n'y avait plus que Jasper. Rien d'autre. Elle me rappela à la triste réalité. Je repoussais Jasper.

« Qui a-t-il mon cœur ? » Demanda-t-il en détachant ses lèvres des miennes… Pas son corps.

« Je ne suis pas ton cœur… » Lâchais-je avec ressentiment, je me haïssais pour ça. Mais pour ne pas trop souffrir je devais le faire souffrir lui. Le blesser pour ne pas être blessé. Me dire que je faisais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour nous deux. M'en convaincre, m'en imprégner, m'y résoudre.

Il fit une grimace de damné, Oh mon dieu pourquoi étais-je si cruelle.

_Mais tu es folle ou quoi ? Fonce, profite de tes derniers jours en vie, fais lui vivre ses derniers instants de la plus belle des façons qui soit… Espèce de petite vierge effarouchée !_

Je ne t'écouterais pas, pas cette fois.

Elle du ressentir toute ma volonté dans cette promesse car elle se renfrogna davantage encore !

_Soit… Si tu ne veux pas lui faire l'amour, tu lui feras donc la haine… Tu le tueras de tes mains !_

Un gouffre s'empara de mon corps, de mon cœur et même de mon âme… Non pitié, pas ça. Jasper était toujours là contre moi dans l'herbe fraiche recouverte d'une rosée mais je voyais à ses expressions qu'il avait ressenti ma détresse.

Non, je mourrai avant lui. Peu importe la façon, je mourrai avant eux tous. J'en fais le serment. Je lui fis un large sourire pour le rassurer et me redressai avec une agilité toute vampirique, m'éloignant de son corps pour avoir l'esprit clair. Non je ne devais pas craquer, ne pas céder… Je ne devais pas tomber amoureuse, pas encore, pas maintenant.

C'était mal. Tellement mal.

Non.

C'était moi. J'étais mauvaise. J'en pris conscience en cet instant.

C'est moi qui agissais mal, moi qui leur avais apporté le danger, cette malédiction, cette épée de Damoclès qui était suspendu au dessus de leur tête n'était autre que moi. Ma simple présence, ma simple vie. Je n'étais rien. Jasper méritait mieux que moi. Edward aussi.

Attendez… Non ne pas comparer Edward à Jasper… J'ai aimé sincèrement Edward du plus profond de mon être et je l'aimerai sans doute toute ma vie. Mais il a brisé quelque chose en moi et je ne peux plus exprimer cet amour. Cet amour me fait mal et je n'en veux plus. C'est aussi bien ainsi, pour lui… Qu'il vive sa vie. Moi je finirai la mienne en l'aimant toujours. Mais pas de la même manière. Je serai heureuse de le savoir heureux. Mon cœur est encore blessé, les plaies ne se sont pas encore refermées, et il faudra du temps pour que je panse mes blessures, y arriverais-je seulement.

« C'est mal Jasper… Il ne faut pas. » Soufflais-je, anéanti malgré moi d'avoir à dire de telles choses. Je pris alors conscience que dans ses bras, mon cœur avait cessé de saigner et en le repoussant je ne faisais que faire redoubler l'hémorragie qui me conduira à ma perte. Mes jours étaient comptés de toute façon.

_Cesse de réfléchir et agis._ Aboya Dorothy avec hargne, surement désespéré de mon manque de volonté, de mon indécision qui l'empêchaient d'agir à sa guise sur mon corps.

« Non… Bella, je ressens ta peine, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça… Personne ne nous en voudra… nous… »

« NON. »

J'avais lâché ce dernier mot avec force et détermination cette fois. Je m'en voulais déjà des paroles que j'allais avoir.

« Pas nous, Jasper. Toi et moi… Il n'y aura jamais de nous… Jamais. »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répliquer tournant les talons, faisant virevolter mes habits dans l'action et parti d'un pas rythmé et concentré. Humaine j'aurais pleuré. Ainsi le dos tourné à l'homme que je venais de quitter, j'aurais libéré ma peine tout en la lui cachant, j'aurais continué la tête haute et les yeux inondés de larmes, j'aurais pleuré ma souffrance… la sienne. Humaine j'aurais hésité, puis je me serais retourné, les yeux inondés de perles argentés. Humaine j'aurais couru jusqu'à lui et me serais blotti contre son torse, renonçant à la raison, renonçant à la convenance. Humaine, je l'aurais aimé.

Mais je n'étais pas humaine, je ne l'étais plus. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus pleurer, mes yeux étaient secs, arides tout comme mon cœur. Il fallait que je continue, que je ne m'arrête pas sinon je ne pourrais plus avancer.

« Bella ! »

Je ne répondis pas à son appel, aussi désespéré qu'il soit. Je l'étais tout autant. Non ne pas craquer, non.

_Tu es plus courageuse que je ne le croyais… Mais pour la stupidité tu bas tous les records._

Elle avait beau être acerbe, la frustration n'en était néanmoins pas cachée dans sa voix.

Alice me tira de ma tristesse avec son entrain naturel et communicatif. Je venais de franchir l'ouverture de la façade vitrée, pénétrant ainsi dans le salon. Emmett s'était installé devant un match de Baseball, Rosalie allongée, la tête posée sur ses genoux, lisait un livre.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Rosalie lire un livre, je fus d'ailleurs étonné quand je reconnus la couverture. Orgueil et préjugés.

Je reportais mon attention sur le reste de la pièce. Le flot d'une douce musique m'envahit. Je ne l'avais pas perçu auparavant, recouvert sous les commentaires excités du commentateur sportif. Edward jouait.

Je ne l'avais pas vu ni entendu jouer depuis si longtemps. Il semblait heureux mais ce n'était que chimères, il vivait dans un mensonge par ma faute.

Esmée était la, à l'écouter, assise dans le fauteuil blanc, les yeux clos. Carlisle quant à lui était installé à la grande table en bois, au centre de la pièce, des tas de paperasses étalés autour de lui et Alice, penchée au dessus de son épaule, semblait le conseiller. Quand elle me vit, elle redressa vivement la tête et un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage de lutin. Elle dansa, aucun autre terme ne pouvant qualifier sa démarche, jusqu'à moi sans me quitter des yeux. Sa bonne humeur et son entrain naturel me redonnant du baume au cœur.

« Bella. » Rit-elle, « Tu es couverte d'herbes. Tu ne peux décemment pas venir faire les boutiques dans cet état. »

Le Shopping.

J'avais complétement oublié ce détail. Elle dut lire en moi mon manque d'enthousiasme car elle me traina à l'étage à toute vitesse.

« Je vais te prêter des vêtements et ne proteste pas. Une virée entre filles ne peut pas te faire de mal. »

J'allais protester quand je sentis l'odeur de Jasper. Il était de retour dans la villa et j'en étais déjà toute électrisée. C'était peut être bien moi la frustrée finalement. Mais l'odeur de Jasper était vraiment très appétissante. Une odeur un peu sauvage et boisée, légère et simple. Un peu comme lui, qui était si sobre. Il fallait que je m'éloigne pour ne pas succomber à la tentation qu'il m'offrait. Alice avait raison. Une virée entre filles. Parfait.

J'acquiesçai et enfilai les vêtements qu'elle me tendait. Le soleil emplissait déjà la maison, tournant la page sur un nouveau jour. Aussitôt, je regrettai ma décision. Alice m'avait affublé d'une robe de soirée dos nu, pourvu d'un décoté plus qu'inconvenant et laissant mes jambes dénudées à partir du genou. Heureusement elle était noire. Donc sobre. Mais ce n'était pas moi. Bien trop habillé, bien trop féminin… Trop Alice. Pour parachever le déguisement, nous n'étions pourtant pas en octobre, elle m'assigna des chaussures à talons aiguilles.

« Bien ce n'est pas trop mal mais tu ne peux pas porter cette robe sans être coiffé ni maquillé. »

Dorothy éclata de rire face à ma soudaine envie de trucider Alice. Oh Mon Dieu.

Elle me traina jusqu'à sa coiffeuse et tournicota autour de moi sans prêter attention à mes protestations.

« Alice… Je ne suis pas un cochon d'inde Barbie… Alice non, laisse ça. »

Elle venait d'essayer de me retirer mes mitaines à manches longues qui couvraient mes bras jusqu'aux épaules. Un outil indispensable quand on connait l 'état de mes bras.

« Ne sois pas ridicule Bella, ça ne va pas du tout avec le reste de ton look. »

Elle semblait agacée par mon comportement, et ça me fit rire. Je lui rendais sans le savoir la monnaie de sa pièce. Son visage se figea alors dans une expression neutre et je me demandai si elle boudait. « Très bien » dit-elle enfin. Rejoins moi en bas quand tu seras prête.

Son changement d'humeur commençait à me donner le tournis. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi lorsque je descendis et je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser les yeux, gênée. Si je ne pouvais plus rougir, j'éprouvais toujours autant de difficultés à être au centre de l'attention. Jasper me fit un sourire poli mais ses yeux restèrent tristes et je m'en voulu de nouveau.

« Oh Bella comme tu es ravissante. » Me complimenta Esmée en m'étreignant à son tour.

« Merci. »

« Tu es sur que tu ne vas pas te tordre la cheville ou trébucher. » Se moqua Emmett en référence à ma maladresse d'humaine.

« J'ai survécu à la descente de l'escalier. » Répliquais-je et il rit de plus belle.

« Bien vas y. »

Alice m'entraina vers la dépendance qui tenait lieu de garage et je pris conscience que Jasper nous suivait.

« Oh, j'ai demandé à Jasper de nous servir de chauffeur, ça ne dérange pas ? »

« Alice, tu avais dit une virée entre filles… » Répliquais-je.

« Mais il ne nous dérangera pas, il a l'habitude d'être trainer dans les magasins. »

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres malgré moi. Pauvre Jasper. Je n'eus pas le temps de le plaindre davantage qu'il nous rejoignit. Il portait un pantalon à épingle noir, un T-shirt bordeaux et une veste. Il était classe et sobre comme à son habitude.

« On prend ma voiture. » Proposa-t-il en ne regardant que Alice, j'en fus attristé.

« Non la mienne. » Sourit-elle.

« La tienne est bien trop voyante et tape à l'œil. » Nargua-t-il en s'adossant nonchalamment sur un coupé sport.

« Très bien, va pour la Mercedes. » Souffla-t-elle apparemment mécontente. Jasper se permit de m'adresser un sourire complice et aussitôt mon esprit, faute d'avoir un cœur, s'emballa.

Jasper se mit au volant et Alice m'entraina avec elle sur la banquette arrière. Si j'avais eu des suspicions quant à la raison de la présence de Jasper elle l'effaça par ce geste. Je devenais paranoïaque mais avec le pouvoir d'Alice et sa manie de jouer les entremetteuses, on ne sait jamais.

Je fus surprise que Dorothy ne se manifeste pas plus, mais peut être qu'elle aussi était assommée par le flux incessant de paroles. De temps en temps Jasper me lançait des regards amusés par le biais du rétroviseur. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas une mine réjouie et qu'il devait ressentir mon agacement. Si seulement Alice pouvais avoir son pouvoir.

« … dis que ça ne servait à rien mais, il ne m'a pas écouté, de toute façon il comprendra bien que j'ai raison et puis qu'est ce que ça peut faire … Jasper tu dors au volant ou quoi ? »

« Les magasins n'ouvrent pas avant 9h ça ne sers à rien de se presser Alice. » Répondit calmement le blond.

« Je savais que j'aurais du conduire. »

Jasper sourit et appuya d'un seul coup sur l'accélérateur projetant la voiture en avant. Le ronronnement du moteur était magnifique. Il chantait de plaisir. La route défilait sous nos yeux à toute vitesse et je vis qu'Alice m'observait étrangement.

« C'est moi où tu aimes la vitesse maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

« Non ce n'est pas toi, elle adore ça. » Riposta Jasper amusé.

Vraiment aucune pudeur ce vampire. Je lui répondis par une grimace tout à fait infantile et je le vis sourire dans le rétroviseur. Alice ne cessa pas un instant de parler avec enthousiasme de la journée qu'elle organisait à la minute prêt afin de pouvoir faire un maximum de boutiques. Je ne pus l'écouter que d'une oreille, la deuxième étant occupée à écouter d'autres jérémiades moins réjouissantes. Dorothy ne me laisserait elle jamais en paix.

_Elle va pas se taire ? Non mais qu'elle pipelette, dit lui de se taire par pitié… Oh et puis fais ce que tu veux, je suis sur qu'à toi aussi elle te casse les oreilles en tout cas je t'ai réservé quelques surprises pour aujourd'hui j'espère qu'elles te plairont, tu vas me laisser faire bien sur ?_

Elle me narguait, me provoquait, elle faisait tout pour que je me rebelle pour ainsi prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Le self-control, c'était bien tout ce qui me restait, Dorothy finirait par payer tout le mal qu'elle faisait, j'en étais certaine…

« Où étais tu ? » Lui demandais-je avec un sourire.

Alice cessa aussitôt de parler et Jasper releva le pied de l'accélérateur, ils me jetèrent tous les deux des regards inquiets.

Oups, voilà ils allaient encore me prendre pour une folle, tans pis, je ferais avec…

Dorothy n'avait pas éclaté de rire à la scène, ce qui, venant d'elle, était étrange, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche dans son absence prolongée de tout à l'heure, elle n'avait toujours pas répondu…

« Qu.. Quoi ? » Demanda Alice, en jetant des coups d'œil interrogateur à Jasper.

« quand… quand Edward m'a quittée ? »

Je savais que ça la blesserait mais je ne voyais aucune autre façon de me sortir de la situation, et Dorothy ne répondait toujours pas.

« Oublie ça, » rajoutais-je aussitôt en voyant Alice se trémousser mal à l'aise sur son siège, « ça n'a aucune importance. »

Mon sourire du les convaincre car Jasper accéléra de nouveau et mit l'auto radio en marche, je fus étonné de constater que Jasper n'écoutait pas du tout le même style de musique que son frère, ce n'était rien de le dire, nous étions loin de la musique classique pour le coup mais j'appréciais le coté entrainant et le rythme des notes qui s'élevèrent dans l'habitacle.

« _On the road again_ n'est vraiment pas mon titre préféré » soupira Alice.

« Canned Heat est simplement génial sur ce morceau, » désapprouva Jasper.

« Je préfère Crazy de Seal, » contra Alice… « Bella ? »

« Oh ! Ça m'est égale, peu importe… »

Si je commençais à choisir la musique nous n'étions pas prêt d'arriver, j'allais m'engouffrer dans mes souffrances passées, la musique que j'écoutais étant bien trop chargé de souvenirs… Non il ne fallait pas que j'écoute un seul de ces morceaux et encore moins _Claire de Lune_…

« … j'aime assez S_tand By Me_ d'Anna Tsuchiya » éludais-je en me disant qu'il n'aurait jamais ce morceau dans sa sélection de musique. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand la musique s'éleva dans les airs, me remplissant de tristesse.

_Vive la nouvelle technologie_, ironisa Dorothy morose, et sur ce coup je l'aurais bien suivi mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écouter les paroles de la chanson, j'espérais seulement qu'aucun des deux autres vampires présents dans la voiture ne comprenaient les paroles qui étaient chantés… Moi j'en connaissais le sens et celui-ci me fit frissonnais. Cette chanson aurait tellement pu coller à la situation actuelle. Mais j'avais repoussé Jasper, et il ne serait jamais la fleur de la chanson même si nos destins étaient scellés.

« Joli chanson » sourit Jasper en coupant le contact.

Son sourire était triste et je ne sus si c'était parce qu'il avait compris les paroles ou bien simplement parce qu'il avait perçu mes émotions. Je ne pus réfléchir plus avant sur la question car Alice m'entrainait déjà vers les boutiques.

La première boutique se fit sans accroc majeur, Alice sautilla de rayon en rayon chargeant Jasper de multiples vêtements et autres accessoires puis elle m'entraina dans la cabine d'essayage et fis la navette entre Jasper et moi pour que j'essaie le maximum de choses possibles. Chaque chose que j'enfilais, elle le trouvait magnifique. Heureusement, cette épreuve ne dura pas très longtemps grâce à une agilité et une rapidité toute vampirique.

La deuxième boutique fut une toute autre affaire. Il y avait là des centaines de chaussures de coloris et de marques divers et variés. Aussitôt, Alice se mit à sautiller d'un coin à l'autre en lâchant de temps à autre des exclamations de contentement. Jasper, notre bagagiste la regardait avec un air amusé et attendri… La jalousie m'envahit, Jasper me lança un regard étonné puis ravi. Je me contentais de détourner les yeux, grommeler pour la forme ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, je pouvais le sentir même dans mon dos, et nous rejoignîmes Alice.

« Bella il faut absolument que tu essayes » fit elle en me désignant un enchevêtrement de carton.

Les vendeuses nous lançaient des regards plein d'espoir et elles avaient sans doute raison. Je me demandais tout d'abord pourquoi elles ne nous approchaient pas pour nous proposer « de l'aide » avant de me rappeler que l'instinct de survie des humains était la plupart du temps efficace.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demanda Alice sans lâcher des yeux l'escarpin qu'elle venait de dénicher, « Jasper te donnera son avis… Pas possible ils ont ma taille ! » Cria-t-elle presque de sa petite voix aiguë, elle semblait au comble du bonheur et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire malgré moi, j'imaginais bien Alice, du moins l'Alice que j'avais connu lorsque j'étais humaine, c'est-à-dire toujours en couple avec Jasper, parler dans son sommeil de chiffon et de dentelle avant de se réveiller le corps recouvert de sueur en annonçant à un Jasper endormi également, la fin des soldes comme on annonce la fin du monde !

Mon sourire s'évanouit lorsque je me rappelais que les vampires ne rêvaient pas, du moins ils étaient incapables de s'endormir et j'en fus triste. Moi-même je n'avais plus jamais éprouvé la joie de rêver, depuis tellement longtemps maintenant.

« celle-ci te va à merveille, » observa Jasper sans se départir de son sourire que j'avais fait naitre sur ses lèvres bien malgré moi… ou du moins, bien malgré mes émotions. Mais je préférais toujours le voir sourire que triste comme autrefois.

« Merci … Tu…Tu avais souvent l'habitude de courir les boutiques avec Alice ? » Demandais-je compatissante.

« C'est une habitude que j'ai gardé, » rectifia-t-il, « elle est tellement heureuse quand elle fait les boutiques. Pleinement heureuse. Et tu sais comment je suis… je me calque sur les émotions des autres, » sourit il en me fixant de ses yeux de miel et d'or.

Je me sentis fondre, pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi ? Non en fait je savais pourquoi il me regardait ainsi mais POURQUOI je ressentais tant de chose quand il me lançait ces regards. Les papillons dans mon ventre disparurent aussitôt que la colère m'envahissait… Il n'aurait pas du avoir un tel effet sur moi, Il ne le devait pas, c'était mal.

Il éclata de rire. Oh non, est-ce que j'ai encore pensé à voix haute, je le regardais interrogative. Il n'en fut que plus amusé. Je me renfrognais en attendant qu'il recouvre son sérieux et enfilai une paire de botte de cuir chocolat à talon haut.

« Je n'avais plus ressenti ça depuis 1885, » rit il de plus bel !

« Pourquoi qu'est-ce qu'il y avait en 1885 ? » Demandais-je, poussé par ma curiosité légendaire.

« Mon premier tour de montagne russe, à l'époque j'étais jeune et je répondais à l'appel de l'adrénaline très aisément. Mais avec tes émotions c'est encore mieux qu'à Coney Island ! »

Je lui balançai la botte que je venais de retirer, il l'évita sans la moindre difficulté. Je me concentrais sur mes pieds et enfilai une autre paire de chaussure. J'étais affreusement gênée, si j'avais pu rougir je serais devenu écarlate sur le champ. Pourquoi diable pouvait-il avoir accès à mes émotions ? J'étais comme un livre ouvert pour lui… Au moins Edward n'avait pas accès à mes pensées lui, et dieu merci…

« A propos, » dit il en ramassant la botte, tandis que j'observais mes pieds parés de ballerine, « la chanson de tout à l'heure était vraiment très belle. »

Je m'arrêtai net ! Nous y revoilà, comment lui demander s'il en avait saisi le sens ? Comment savoir s'il y avait vu un message personnel ?

Mais j'avais beau l'avoir repoussais, je n'aspirais qu'à ce qu'il reste à mes cotés, comme dans la chanson, cette magnifique fleur pale et immortel qu'il était. Mon esprit me le refusait pourtant, c'était mal.

« Oui j'aime beaucoup cette chanson, » déclarais-je en éludant le propos.

« J'aime beaucoup tes chaussures. » Répliqua-t-il en désignant d'un signe du menton mes pieds… « Mais… Bella… Je n'aspire qu'à ça moi… »

« Quoi donc ? »

Pour le coup j'avais complètement décroché, un instant il me parlait de chaussures, la seconde d'après… Vraiment dur à suivre ce VIP : Vampire Incroyablement Perturbant !

- « Stand by me » répondit il simplement.

Oui Perturbant je confirme ! Oh mon dieu, que répondre à ça. Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, même si j'ignorais ce que j'allais dire, lorsqu'Alice, ma sauveuse, nous sépara pour nous conduire au magasin suivant non sans acheter plusieurs paires au passage.

Après ça j'eus droit à différentes humiliations encore. Entre le choix du parfum, des accessoires tels que les boucles d'oreilles à clip, un défiler digne de « Pretty Woman » orchestré par Alice et avec Jasper comme seul spectateur. Un petit passage chez l'esthéticienne pour redevenir « féminine » ce que, d'après Alice je n'étais pas du tout, et pour terminer j'étais en proie aux ciseaux de la coiffeuse, blonde de surcroit, qui s'occupait de mes cheveux. Un vrai désastre quand on savait que je me les coupais moi-même auparavant.

Lorsque je me rassis dans la voiture j'étais épuisée et, le soleil qui avait était inexistant tout la journée pointait le bout de son nez. Heureusement pour nous, les vitres de la Mercedes de Jasper était fumées.

« Allez Bella, ne fait pas ton enfant et retire ces satanées mitaines, » s'impatienta Alice.

J'étais trop absorbée dans ma contemplation de notre conducteur pour réagir suffisamment rapidement pour contrer Alice. Elle avait déjà attrapé un morceau de tissu et tirait dessus. S'ensuivit une petite querelle, et je pus apercevoir le sourire amusé de Jasper, moi j'étais loin de trouver ça amusant.

Il ne fallait pas qu'ils voient ça ! Non, je ne pouvais pas…

Mais Alice, quand elle a quelque chose dans le crane impossible de le lui retirer, lorsque le tissu craqua sous l'effet des deux forces opposées que nous lui faisions subir je su que j'avais perdu !

Alice hoqueta de surprise, le silence envahit le véhicule, le bruit des freins, puis plus rien si ce n'est leur regard a tous deux posés sur moi qui m'évertuais à ne pas croiser le leur.

Mon vêtement ne me permettait pas de cacher mes bras du fait de l'absence de manches et je me sentis pris au piège. Une boule d'angoisse grandit dans ma gorge mais je ne voyais aucune issue.

« Bella… »

La voix d'Alice était douce, mais je sursautais néanmoins… Jasper avait verrouiller les portes, je m'étais acculer contre les parois, un animal apeuré, voilà tout ce qui restait de moi.

Ce fut pire quand je sentis une main se poser sur moi. Des tremblements incontrôlables s'emparèrent de mon corps. Je pouvais entendre Alice et Jasper se parler mais j'étais déconnectée, hors du temps, hors de l'espace… « Les vampires se laissent facilement distraire ». Comme ma vie d'humaine me manquait !

Une main dans mes cheveux, tant de douceur, trop de douceur, et cet amour qui m'envahissait, il ne m'appartenait pas… Il m'était destiné.

Une main sur ma joue, tant de bonheur, trop de bonheur, Est-ce que je l'avais méritée ? Je ne m'en sentais pas digne et pourtant…

Un baiser sur mes lèvres… Je revient à la lumière…

Noyait dans la lumière.

La lumière de ton regard…

Dans ce regard d'or et de lumière je me perds, j'aimerais les contempler pour l'éternité. Je le veux, Oh dit moi que je le peux ?

Ce sourire sur tes lèvres, Je t'en pris dit moi qu'il y demeura à jamais.

Cet amour dans ton cœur… Je ne peux qu'espérer qu'il y restera gravé comme dans le marbre. Je ne mérite pas ton amour, mais je ne peux vivre sans… Je t'en pris ne me quitte pas.

Mon doigt s'est posé naturellement sur ses magnifiques lèvres pâles, si les anges existent, ils doivent jalouser celui qui se tient devant moi. Il sourit de plus en plus tandis que mon cerveau sortait de la brume. Surement le ressent-il grâce à son fabuleux don.

La voiture continua de rouler… Alice avait pris le volant. J'en avais conscience sans même l'avoir vu. J'émergeai peu à peu et Jasper ne me quitta pas des yeux, patient, calme, posé. Comme toujours. Il ne fit aucun geste brusque qui pourrait m'effrayais, il ne dit aucune parole qui pourrait me blesser, il se contentait de rester là, à m'aimer.

Je clignai des yeux pour finir de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Nous n'avions pas besoin de cligner des yeux et lorsque nous nous statufions, nous arrêtions de le faire mais nos réflexes de notre vie d'humain reprenaient vite le dessus. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je voulais juste qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.

« Bella ? … Je suis… Pardonne moi Bella je ne savais pas… »

« Alice ! »

Je savais que c'était peu, et pourtant je ne savais quoi lui répondre. Ce n'était pas à elle de s'excuser… Non, surtout pas quand on savait la menace que je faisais peser sur eux. Je suis la Camarde. Fille de Parques, venu vous arracher à votre vie terrestre, je serais moi-même rien de plus qu'une mânes à vos cotés, puisque c'est ainsi que nos destin en a été décidé.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Me demanda Jasper, toujours aussi calme, du moins en apparence, car même si il n'en a pas conscience, je ressentais la colère émaner de lui, il était furieux… contre moi ?

« Les Volturis…Ils ont… »

_Que crois-tu être en train de faire ?_ Dorothy le retour… Pourquoi ne laissait elle pas mon âme en paix. Pourquoi ne la prenait-elle pas au contraire, et qu'elle les laissait eux en paix. Si j'avais la certitude qu'ils vivraient heureux pour l'éternité je pourrais bien mourir l'âme en paix… mais ça m'était impossible…

« Ils m'ont attrapé tandis que je tenter de fuir Victoria et se sont amusés à mes dépends, » continua Dorothy. Ils ont fini par se lasser et m'ont relâché.

« La bande de… »

Cette fois il ne tenta pas de cacher sa colère et je compris que ce n'était pas contre moi qu'elle était dirigée, je le vis fermer les yeux et respirer profondément pour se calmer… Il paraissait si humain ainsi.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dis mon cœur ? » Me demanda Alice de sa toute petite voix qui chantait tristement…

« Je… J'avais …honte ! Je crois. »

Dorothy était une bonne actrice finalement. Je la détestais pour ça, se servir de moi comme d'une marionnette… Pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger. Aujourd'hui elle avait était particulièrement calme, ce qui me fit penser que je n'avais pas mangé depuis mon arrivée ici, sa force, depuis que j'avais compris comment l'empêcher de me contrôler, n'avait fait que décliner depuis mon dernier repas.

Avant que je ne mange elle avait était la plus forte car je luttais contre elle. Ma volonté de me débarrasser de cette peste lui avait conférer les pleins pouvoirs sur mon corps, mais aujourd'hui je prenais garde à ne pas avoir trop de volonté sur les choses, à ne pas vouloir ou préméditer mes actions et elle ne pouvait ainsi pas me contrôler comme elle le souhaitait. En contrepartie, et bien Alice ne pouvait rien voir à mon sujet et c'était bien dommage. Bien sur elle reprenait toujours le pouvoir pour m'empêcher de dénoncer le complot qui avait grandi au sein des Volturis. Pourtant la joie m'envahit malgré moi… Il y avait encore un espoir.

Alice et Jasper ne dirent rien aux autres, sur ma demande, du moins celle de Dorothy mais comme ça m'arrangeait, je ne fis rien contre ce souhait. Je repris le contrôle de mon corps quand nous arrivâmes à la villa. Emmett était d'humeur festive et il nous entraina tous dans la forêt pour une partie de « Chasse-Chasse ». Ce qu'il m'avait manqué. Rosalie aussi. Ils se ressemblaient plus que je ne l'avais pensé finalement. Elle aimait elle aussi rire et n'était pas la dernière à se lancer dans une de leurs aventures ou à proposer des activités. J'en avais était surprise, elle était si naturelle, tellement entière et forte dans ses convictions. Emmett et elle, formaient vraiment un magnifique couple, ils ne leur manquaient plus que l'enfant qu'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir, l'enfant qui les combleraient enfin pleinement.

« Bella fait attention il y a des racines partout. » Me prévint Emmett avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh, merci de me prévenir Emmett, j'aurais pu tomber et blesser cet arbre, » ripostais-je avec un sourire tout aussi goguenard.

Son rire tonitruant retentit alors dans la forêt, rebondissant de ci et de là, dans un écho qui le rendait encore plus effrayant.

« Oh moins je te fais rire ! »

« Emmett adore jouer, mais si tu rentres dans son jeu c'est encore mieux pour lui… Nous on a arrêtés depuis longtemps. Tu comprends l'intérêt qu'il te trouve. » M'expliqua Rosalie avec un sourire amicale et bienveillant dont je n'avais pas l'habitude.

« Oui, je suis donc son nouveau jouet ! »

J'entendis Emmett rire de nouveau au loin devant nous, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Jasper et Emmett étaient si proches. »

C'était sortit sans que je n'en prenne garde. Un instant je guettai la présence de Dorothy dans le doute que ces paroles puissent être les siennes, mais non… c'était bien moi et ma curiosité qui avaient parlé.

« Les choses on beaucoup changé depuis… ta… transformation… Avant Jasper était un solitaire, il souffrait en silence dans son coin et ne côtoyait presque qu'Alice. Mais son don s'est développé et aujourd'hui il souffre moins, il est devenu plus sociable. Emmett lui, était plus proche d'Edward mais comme ce dernier s'est terré dans sa souffrance… »

Je réfléchis à ces paroles quelques instants, le temps pour nous d'arriver dans une clairière. Edward avait donc préféré souffrir et m'écarter de sa vie plutôt que faire de moi une des leurs… Au final il aura souffert pour rien et moi aussi. Son idiotie nous a perdu tous les deux.

« Bon on commence ? » Demanda Alice avec son entrain naturel.

« Ouep… Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas les règles… » Fit Emmett en appuyant son regard sur moi, c'est très simple… « du moins pour un vampire normalement constitué »

« Tu dois avoir beaucoup de difficulté alors. »

Il cligna des yeux à ma remarque avant d'éclater de rire une fois de plus, il me fit une énorme tape dans le dos et je dus faire preuve à toute ma force vampirique pour ne pas basculer en avant.

« T'es impayable, petite vampirette d'opérette ! » Lança-t-il à la cantonade, je ne pu m'empêcher d'observer le sourire des autres, et dans un contraste effrayant, la platitude d'Edward. Il semblait si décalé et réagissait de façon étrange, remodeler l'esprit des gens et à l'instar, des vampires était une activité très complexe. Son esprit devait faire un rejet contre la greffe que Dorothy avait effectué sur lui, si le cerveau humain, primaire était capable de remettre de la cohérence là ou il n'y en avait pas, celui d'un vampire était bien plus difficile à manipuler, si Dorothy l'ignorait moi non, et Edward commençait déjà à tenter de se défaire de cette emprise.

« Eh Bella t'es encore avec nous ? »

Zut, ils vont vraiment finir par me prendre pour une folle entre mes absences et mes apostrophes à Dorothy.

« Oui, je me concentrais pour ne pas tomber. »

Le jeu commença et nous nous sommes séparés, du moins, nous avons pris une direction différente pour la plupart. Si Emmett était parti comme une fusée pour tenter de revenir le plus vite à la clairière, Rosalie, elle, était parti en marchant calmement avec son air classe et distingué que l'on ne voit que dans les films d'époque.

Alice avait pris route vers le sud en compagnie d'Edward et lui parlait avec énergie pour, je suppose, le faire réagir. Et Jasper lui me tenait compagnie, marchant silencieusement à mes cotés.

« Jasper, tu sais, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir ce matin, je sais que tu as déjà souffert plus que nécessaire déjà, mais… »

« Je t'en prie ne te justifie pas. » Me coupa-t-il avec son air désespéré que je lui avais toujours connu du temps ou j'étais humaine. « Tu vas me sortir le coupler du : « Restons ami », mais moi je ne veux pas de ça, c'est surement égoïste, je l'assume complètement je n'ai jamais eu la bonne éducation d'Edward, ni le coté chevaleresque de Carlisle. J'ai… Besoin, d'être à tes cotés, ça m'est devenu vital depuis ton retour et même si ça peu paraitre irrationnel et précipité c'est ainsi. Le fait que tu agisses sur moi comme un aimant y est peu être pour quelque chose, mais ce serait me mentir que de penser que ce n'est du qu'à une attirance mystique, tu m'a toujours quelque peu, fasciné Bella, jamais une humaine ne m'avait jamais fait me remettre en question de la sorte. »

Je m'étais arrêté, lui qui n'était habituellement pas loquace venait apriori de vidé son sac, et j'en étais bouleversé, agréablement bouleversé !

« Jasper. Je… »

« Je ne te demande rien pour le moment, je sens que tu es préoccupée, tu as surement plus de problèmes que tu veux bien nous le montrer, j'en ai eu un aperçu tout à l'heure… Seulement ne tente pas de les résoudre seule… et si tu le peu, demande moi de t'aider, j'en serais très honoré. »

Sur ce il me laissa là, courant vers l'ouest avec une détermination à s'éloigner de moi plus qu'inhabituelle.

Je me reconcentrais sur ma quête et laissais mes sens de chasseuse prendre le dessus, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de « grosses proies » dans les parages mais je remarquais néanmoins l'odeur appétissante d'un prédateur. Aussitôt je me précipitais dans sa direction. Il s'agissait d'un Lynx roux, une femelle, en pleine chasse elle-même, elle ne se doutait certainement pas qu'elle était elle-même la proie du plus grand prédateur du globe. Je me tassai sur moi-même prête à bondir et capturer cet appétissant repas, mais au moment de bondir, le lynx avait disparu.

« Edward, rend moi ça ! » Criais-je presque en voyant mon ex-copain s'enfuir avec MA proie, il se retourna, courant toujours en marche arrière, me fit un sourire amusé avant de reprendre sa course.

Désabusée, je me rabattis sur le premier animal passant à ma portée… Emmett ne manquera pas de se moquer de moi une fois de plus.

Je fus, naturellement la dernière à rejoindre la clairière et lorsque je passai le ruban bleu à mon petit animal, Emmett explosa de rire comme je l'avais deviné. Je ne m'en formalisai pas mais gardai dans mes bras la petite boule de poil tandis que les autres les avaient placé au centre de la clairière autour duquel ils s'étaient réparti pour faire barrière.

Il y avait bien évidement le lynx roux d'Edward, celui-ci fixait d'ailleurs ma proie avec insistance. Il y avait également un grand élan, une biche, un grand ours noir, et pour finir un magnifique cygne retenu par la belle Rosalie.

« Que Jasper nous ramène Bambi passe encore, mais que tu te ramènes avec Pan-Pan… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase et son rire retentit comme le tonnerre au milieu de la forêt qui s'assombrissait d'heure en heure.

« C'est qu'on est tout les deux de grand fan de Disney ! »

« Du moment que vous ne vous mettez pas à chanter, » sourit il.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, qu'en penses-tu Jasper ? Disney in Hood ? Ça donnerait quelque chose comme : »

_« Histoire éternelle, qu'on ne croit jamais, de six vampires végétariens, qu'un jeu inconnu rapproche en secret… Et soudain se pose sous leurs yeux parfaits, un p'tit lapin gris, un rien pas grand-chose, et aussi bammmmbi !_

_Rien ne se ressssssemmmmmbbbllllee rien n'est plus pareiiillllllll mais comment savoir, le cygne envolé, que l'on s'est trompé ?_

_Chanson éternelle, au refrain fané, c'est vrai c'est étrange, de voir s'cotoyer, Elan et lynx roux, biche et ours noiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… »_

« J't'en supplie Bella tais toi, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais arrête de chanter ! »

J'explosais de rire, Emmett capitulait ? Face à moi ? Deux explications possibles, soit il me préparait une vengeance vraiment terrible, soit je chantais encore plus mal qu'à l'époque ou j'étais humaine.

« Bon je suis revenu le premier, c'est donc moi qui commence, j'espère pour lui que panpan cours vite. » Nargua Emmett.

« Chuttttt. » Soufflais-je en posant mes mains sur les grandes oreilles du petit mammifère. « Tu devrais avoir honte Emmett Cullen, tu va effrayer cette pauvre bête ! »

« C'est une évidence maintenant le soleil est vraiment nocif a la santé mental des vampires ! » Décréta-t-il.

« Je t'achèterais une ombrelle dans ce cas ! »

« Bon ça suffit vous deux, on joue oui ou non ? »

Oups, quand Rosalie s'impatiente ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe. Emmett et moi nous lançâmes un regard d'enfant fautif avant de détourner les yeux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« D'accord, alors allez y, et courrez vite, le grand méchant Emmett va vous manger… »

Il se retourna et posa sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre le plus proche avant de se mettre à comptez à toute vitesse.

« Cours, » me chuchota Jasper en m'attrapant pas le bras. Je portais mon pauvre petit lapin qui cachait sa petite tête poilu dans mon coude trop effrayé par ma vitesse et plus généralement la présence de vampires.

Jasper tenait sa biche d'une main et mon bras de l'autre et il courait dans les bois comme l'on court dans l'innocence de l'enfance, il était magnifique à la lueur vacillante du soleil couchant et les ombres chinoises des arbres contre l'horizon.

« Renifle ton lapin et cache-le. » Me dit il en relâchant lui-même sa biche qui ne demanda pas son reste avant de déguerpir, et maintenant cachons nous.

« DIX MILLES… J'aaaarrrivvvveeeee ! »

Seigneur que sa voix pouvait porter loin. Je me hâtais de courir, avec silence et rapidité et finis par monter à un arbre, ainsi en hauteur, j'étais cachée dans une couverture de branche verdoyante et pouvait voir approcher le « chat » alias Emmett.

_Tu sais qu'ils vont mourir et toi, tu te contentes de jouer à un jeu débile avec eux ?_

« T'es pas encore morte toi ? » Narguais-je dans un souffle, mécontente de la voir réapparaitre dans ma tête.

_Non, pas tant que ma tâche ne sera pas fini, je te l'accorde, tu es plus forte que je ne pensais et tu as trouvé comment m'empêcher de me servir de toi… Mais j'ai de la ressource…_

Une douleur aiguë m'envahit alors tandis que je portais mes mains à ma tête, mais avant que je ne puisse hurler de douleur, Dorothy avait repris ma place.

Elle porta la main à la poche arrière de mon Jean's et s'empara du téléphone.

« Victoria… »

« Bella, je me faisais un sang d'encre… Et oui j'ai conscience de l'ironie de mes paroles, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, ne t'en fais pas, écoute, le délai est court et je pense que nous allons pouvoir agir très vite… Je t'attends demain midi au cœur de la forêt, Nous n'aurons plus à supporter le détestable Edward bien longtemps encore… »

L'échange s'était terminé depuis un petit moment déjà mais je restais prostré, l'ombre inquiétante qui planait au dessus de nos têtes s'était rapproché si rapidement qu'elle n'en était que plus effrayante. Je n'avais toujours pas de plan pour empêcher ça, mis à part mourir, mais je craignais pour la vie de ma sœur, j'avais peur pour elle car elle, plus que tout autre était trahie par mon infiltration. On se servait de moi pour la manipuler et malgré ça je me sentais responsable. Entendre sa voix me rappela à quel point elle était ma famille, ma sœur. Une part de moi-même, le coté sauvage bien évidement mais j'avais vécu avec elle si longtemps maintenant. Ma grande sœur au cœur si lourd, au passé si trouble et douloureux, une femme brisée par la vie et par les hommes. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre une fois encore.

« Emmett a mangé Bambi, Jasper devient le chat. » Beugla Emmett avant de pouffer.

Sa voix n'était pas très lointaine et je devais bouger pour ne pas être repéré à mon tour. Il était plus facile de se concentrer sur le jeu que de laisser mon esprit s'aventurer vers l'avenir…

La nuit était complètement tomber maintenant mais mes sens de vampire me permettaient de me mouvoir dans la forêt sans difficultés.

Je me stoppai d'un seul coup. Il y avait un homme là, droit devant moi à l'horizon et il me fixait intensément. Je humais. Non pas un homme mais un vampire…

Je laissais mes yeux s'aventurer sur lui. La couverture de la nuit ne le cachait point à mes yeux prédateurs et gourmands. Seigneur qu'il pouvait m'attirer…

« Vu. » Dit-il… « Où est ton lapinou ? »

« Trouve le toi-même. Je ne vais pas te le livrer… » Contre mon corps, le lapin blottit derrière mon Sweatshirt gigota, Jasper le remarqua. Raté ! Stupide lapin.

Je le libérai et le posai à terre.

« Cours, Panpan… COUUUUURRRRSSSSS ! »

Il m'obéit, certainement plus par instinct de survis d'ailleurs mais le fait était là, il courait à toute jambe loin de nous. Jasper se jeta à sa poursuite, je m'interposai. Nos corps se heurtèrent violemment avant de retomber avec douceur sur le sol jonché de feuille. Évidemment, il était retombé sur moi.

Il tenta de se relever, je l'en empêcha. Il me lança un regard interrogatif, je lui répondis par un sourire mystérieux.

« C'est toi qui a raison » soufflais-je, « j'ai besoin de toi, tu m'es vital également. J'ai cessé de fuir, j'ai cessé d'avoir peur… »

C'était un peu faux, j'avais toujours autant peur, peur de l'avenir, peur qu'ils ne meurent, peur de m'impliquer dans une autre relation avec un vampire du clan Cullen…

Mais Jasper était différent d'Edward… Et je l'aimais malgré moi…

Il me lança un sourire ravi et je ne pus m'empêcher de rajouter :

« Et puis, quelle mère je ferais si je ne protégeais pas Panpan ? »

Il rit légèrement et j'en fus hypnotisée.

« Si c'est pour le bien de Panpan alors… »

Je savais ce qui allait se passait si je le laissais découvrir mon corps de sa bouche fraiche et de ses lèvres tentatrices… Pourtant je ne l'empêchai pas. Advienne que pourra, Dorothy me foutait la paix et moi je ne désirais rien de plus que d'aimer et d'être aimé de Jasper…

**A SUIVRE...**

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis._


	9. Chapitre 8 : Vertige

**Innamoramento  
**

**Présentation :**

Titre : Innamoramento

Disclamer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ je ne fais que m'amuser un peu à tourmenter un peu leur vie pour notre seul amusement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

Les titres des chapitres et les paroles sont de_ Mylène Farmer_ !

Auteur : Istehar

Beta Reader : Missy

Rated M (pour certaine scène de violence et un Lime.)

Catégorie : Romance

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Nombre de Chapitres : 13 ( Réparti en 11 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue)

Résumé : Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Voici la suite comme promis, bon une journée de retard du fait d'Halloween, je m'en excuses mais ce chapitre légèrement Lemon saura me faire pardonner. Bonne lecture donc et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Vertige**

**POV Bella**

Je savais ce qui allait se passait si je le laissais découvrir mon corps de sa bouche fraiche et de ses lèvres tentatrices… Pourtant je ne l'en empêchai pas. Advienne que pourra, Dorothy me foutait la paix et moi je ne désirais rien de plus que d'aimer et d'être aimé de Jasper…

Le ciel prit une teinte miroitante et mordorée d'une beauté irréelle. Le pourpre s'allia à l'or dans le plus fin des mélanges. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir ces couleurs qui me rappelaient bien trop ma condition.

Jasper ne cessa pas de couvrir mon corps de baisers pour autant. Des baisers à la douceur et à la saveur, extraordinaires et envoutantes. Jamais je n'avait senti de telles sensations. Je sentis dans la chimère de mon esprit les battements fantômes de mon cœur s'accélérer. Je perdais pied. Dans ses bras, je me sentais vivante, humaine. Dans ses bras, j'étais entière, réelle.

Il glissa ses mains sous la barrière de tissu et frôla ma peau de ses mains dans la plus douce des caresses. Je pouvais l'entendre psalmodier des promesses d'amour éternel à mon encontre dans ce qui devait être la plus belle des poésies. Lorsqu'il frôla mon sein j'ouvris les yeux, électrisée par les sensations grisantes et intenses qui se bousculaient en moi. Je me noyais aussitôt dans son regard d'un or liquide. J'aurais pu passer mon éternité dans ce regard empli de désir et d'amour. Au lieu de ça, j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa tête avec des gestes d'une lenteur calculée. La caresse lui fit fermer les yeux. J'en profitais pour capturer ses lèvres une fraction de seconde. Il grogna de frustration. J'humais son odeur caressant mon visage sur le sien, déposant ci et là des baisers sur son visage scarifié, évitant soigneusement ses lèvres. Il profita de cette danse pour reprendre l'exploration de mon corps du bout de ses doigts. Je le rejoignis et il sursauta quand mes mains passèrent sous son jeans pour venir se poser sur ses fesses d'une dureté de marbre.

Il ne me pensait pas si entreprenante, mais son sourire me répondit, machiavélique, je frissonnais malgré moi. Dans un geste étudié, il me fit basculer sur la mousse du sous bois, les étoiles commençaient à apparaitre dans les hauteurs célestes que je ne tarderai pas à rejoindre. En un instant, il se retrouva au dessus de moi, me dominant de son corps parfait à la blancheur de porcelaine, perfection de nacre…

Il embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres et commença son exploration, s'attardant sur ma gorge offerte, humant profondément l'odeur de celle-ci. Sa langue vint gouter ma peau et je me tendis malgré moi, électrisée. Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'étais si sensible à cet endroit ? Me connaissait-il déjà par cœur ?

Il fit taire mes interrogations en continuant sa caresse. Je posais mes mains dans sa chevelure désordonnée. Il descendit un peu plus et se retrouva à jouer avec ma poitrine. Comment c'était-il débarrasser de mes vêtements fut un mystère, comment je me débarrasserais des siens, plus accessibles. Je le sentais s'enfiévrer sous mes caresses, je m'enfiévrai sous les siennes. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus, nous étions seuls. Nous étions Un.

La pluie perça le ciel que je n'avais pas vu se couvrir et les perles fraiches nous rejoignirent dans notre danse du corps. Sa peau était luisante et brillait sous les rayons de la lune. Il était encore plus magnifique si cela était possible. Il se redressa soudainement, s'agenouillant à hauteur de mes genoux. Il posa ses yeux sur moi, m'ensorcelant et attrapa mon mollet, le relavant et l'embrassant avec toute la douceur qui était la mienne en cet instant. Il était toujours prisonnier de mes propres sentiments, les ressentant au plus fort de son être. Il remonta avec une lenteur frustrante et lorsqu'enfin il allait me délivrer de ma frustration et de mon désir, il arrêta. Je grognais, le feulement s'échappant de ma poitrine se transforma en ronronnements de plaisir lorsqu'il s'empara de mes hanches pour coller mon bassin au sien. Mon buste était de nouveau collé au sien, ma poitrine comprimée contre lui, son érection appuyée sur ma cuisse. Nos têtes tombèrent en arrière dans un même mouvement. C'était une danse de sensation.

J'ondulais contre lui et ses yeux se voilèrent davantage encore. Il s'empara de mon poignet et se mit à le picorer de ses baisers glacials, nous étions tout deux trempés mais ça ne dérangeait aucun de nous. Il recouvrit chaque traces de morsures de mon corps de ses lèvres, j'en fis de même avec mes doigts, les siennes étaient bien plus nombreuses et éparses. Finalement j'en frôlais une sur son bassin. Son gémissement répondit à ma caresse. Il se mordait les lèvres dans le plus beau tableau de tentation existant au monde et son plaisir n'en était que plus flagrant. Ensorcelée par ce cri, je ne souhaitais que l'entendre de nouveau. Mes yeux, plongés dans son temple d'or dans la plus provocante des façons, je fis glisser mes doigts autour de sa virilité. Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou pour faire taire son plaisir, je commençais un lent mouvement, une douce torture, mon bassin se calquant sur le rythme de ma main, une danse de sensualité. Il me repoussa presque violemment. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Il avait faim. Faim de moi et de mon corps. Ce ne fut pas un homme qui se jeta sur moi mais un animal. Sa bestialité s'empara de moi et je répondis à ses caresses passionnées. Il n'y avait plus de douceur, il ne restait que la passion et le désir. De nos deux corps enfiévrés, de nos âmes enlacés…

Il s'empara de ma bouche, sa langue se fit inquisitrice, impétueuse, je le sentis relever mon bassin d'une main et son corps se positionner mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entra en moi que le feu m'embrasa. Je me consumais de l'intérieur, je le sentais brulant en moi faire de nous « un ».

_Plus loin plus haut_

_J'atteins mon astre_

_Je vertige de vivre_

Notre ballet pris de plus en plus d'ampleur, mon âme avait rejoint les cieux depuis longtemps déjà, et je ne m'étais pas arrêté au septième ciel, mon ascension avait été plus intense encore. J'entendis à peine les craquements sinistres de la forêt. C'est à peine si je perçus l'aurore poindre à l'horizon, la pluie avait cessé, pas nous.

_Plus loin plus haut_

_L'esprit voyage_

_Je vertige de vivre_

Les rôles s'étaient inversé, je dominais Jasper de toute ma superbe et calquais mes hanches au siennes dans le jeu le plus sensuel, la danse la plus érotique qui soit. Ses mains sur mes seins, son regard dans le mien. Tout était parfait.

_L'éveil d'un sens_

_L'instinct d'une danse_

_Je vertige de vivre_

Ce n'était plus un slow, mais bel et bien un tango. A la fois sensuelle, envoutant et aérien. La danse de l'amour, la chaleur argentine m'envahit, le tempo augmenta, mon partenaire me guidait dans mes pas, je pouvais presque entendre le son du bandonéon flottait dans l'air. L'entendait-il lui aussi ?

_Plus loin plus haut_

_L'extase et l'immensité_

_Je vertige d'être vivant_

Nous nous stoppâmes dans un râle étouffé, le soleil avait atteint son paroxysme dans le ciel. A présent que nous étions étendus l'un sur l'autre, profitant de l'instant euphorique qui nous recouvrait encore totalement, je pouvais les entendre.

Dans le silence de la forêt, les voix inquiètes des Cullen qui nous cherchaient, nous appelaient. Je me relevais en un instant et c'est là que je découvris le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

La forêt avait était dévasté ici. Les troncs déracinés, jonchés le sol en plusieurs endroits broyés, la terre était battue et retournée, il n'y avait plus ni mousse ni ronce, les oiseaux et autres animaux avaient fui. Nous étions la tornade responsable de tout ceci. J'attrapais les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et me recouvris.

« Non, tu es magnifique comme ça. » Susurra Jasper.

« Peut être mais je n'ai aucune envie que Carlisle ou Emmett me découvre dans cette tenu. » Narguais-je.

Il blêmit et sembla enfin prendre conscience des voix de sa famille, le temps que je m'éloigne vers le ruisseau pour retirer de ma peau toute trace de boue, il était déjà prêt. Nonchalant, propre et coiffé. Ce qui n'était certainement pas mon cas.

Je ne répliquai rien, trop surprise par la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Le petit lapin au poil gris et blanc s'avançait d'un pas hésitant dans notre direction. Il portait toujours autour du cou l'écusson des Cullen.

« Wow ! Ton absence d'instinct de survit est contagieux. » Fit Jasper.

« N'essaie pas d'imiter Emmett et son humour veux-tu ? » Répliquais-je. « Embrasse-moi. »

« Une telle proposition… Je me dois d'accepter. » Sourit-il en se penchant sur mes lèvres.

« Ah vous voilà. Tout le monde vous cherche… Bella, est-ce que tu as… des feuilles dans les cheveux ? »

« Euh, oui, on c'est un peu entrainer à la lutte. » Dis-je précipitamment.

« Ah, c'est comme ça que tu appelle ça, toi ? » Répliqua Jasper avec un immense sourire.

Je lui tirai la langue et me dirigeai vers le lapin. Je pouvais entendre distinctement les deux vampires se lancer dans une petite joute verbale. Le lapin me regarda approcher, sans bouger, c'est à peine s'il sursauta quand mes mains se refermèrent sur son pelage soyeux. Ses oreilles étaient couchées sur sa tête, preuve qu'il n'était pas complètement rassuré néanmoins. Lorsque je le caressai, il se détendit.

« On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ? » Demanda Emmett de tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

« Cet animal me ressemble trop pour être mangé, je veillerai à ce que vous ne lui fassiez pas de mal. »

« Euh chéri ? Je doute qu'adopter un lapin dans une famille de vampire ne soit une très bonne idée. »

« Oui mais si il lui arrive quelque chose je serais bien trop malheureuse pour faire de la _lutte_… chéri ! »

Jasper perdit aussitôt son sourire est Emmett baissa la tête pour cacher le sien, pourtant ses yeux brillaient trop intensément pour être honnête. Il ne put s'empêcher de taper le dos de Jasper en signe de soutien mais il était de toute évidence plus qu'amusé par ma réplique acide.

Les autres nous rejoignirent rapidement mais aucun ne fit de commentaires, même pas Alice qui devait me trouver misérable dans cette apparence. Je vis le regard d'Edward se poser sur nous. Il y avait un nous à présent. Son regard se fit plus dur, comme s'il allait bondir sur nous pour nous tuer, mais l'instant d'après il était de nouveau vide.

« Nous nous inquiétions pour toi Bella, » fit Esmée accrochée au bras de Carlisle, « vous aviez disparu depuis si longtemps déjà… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je me contractais, Jasper en fit de même. Nous l'avions tout deux senti ! La vision d'Alice. Elle avait le regard vide, et tremblait de la tête au pied, les autres se rendirent compte que quelque chose clochait au moment où nous la fixèrent d'un même regard, pourtant ses mots ne nous rassurèrent pas le moins du monde.

« Oh non ! » Dit-elle en me regardant avec interrogation et rancœur !

J'étais dévoilée, enfin ! Du moins j'avais hâte que ce moment arrive car je ne pourrais plus les manipuler contre ma volonté et si je devais mourir je partirai sans craintes si seulement je savais qu'ils survivraient.

Je reculai, imperceptiblement pour un humain mais tellement perceptible pour des vampires !

J'avais de nouveau peur, peur de mourir sans avoir le temps de leur expliquer, de les mettre en garde, de les sauver !

_Les dés sont jetés à présents, tu ne peux plus rien faire que de sauver ta peau…_

Dorothy jubilait, elle avait mené ses pions où elle le souhaitait, il était midi et nous étions dans la forêt, toute la famille réunie. Et Victoria ne tarderait pas à arriver. Je voulais la protéger elle aussi, Je ne pouvais choisir entre une sœur et une famille. Elle avait été ma famille pendant si longtemps.

« Bella, comment as-tu … »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Alice, je peux tout vous expliquer… »

_Non tu ne peux rien n'expliquer petite sotte, si j'ai moins d'emprise sur ton corps je contrôle encore tes paroles !_ Ricana Dorothy.

« Bella ? » Demanda jasper, perdu, trahi…

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Carlisle au nom de tous.

« Elle nous a tous trahi. »

« Non ! » Soufflais-je malgré moi, jugé, pointait du doigt, honteuse et malheureuse, que me restait il à présent !

« Tu parles de Bella ! » S'inquiéta Emmett, « elle n'aurait pas… »

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » Demanda Rosalie.

Il y avait de la panique dans leurs voix, de l'incompréhension aussi, ils étaient tous désorientés, perdus, incrédules. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ?

« Je nous ai vus, tous, morts ! C'est une Volturi, Carlisle. Elle nous a menti… »

« Bella ? Non ce n'est pas vrai, dit lui qu'elle se trompe… » Me supplia Jasper.

Mais j'étais trop choqué pour réfléchir, Alice et ses visions si fabuleuses venait d'appréhender la fin de leur clan et j'étais la responsable de tout leur malheur. Sans savoir pourquoi j'hochai la tête négativement, pour me mentir à moi-même peut être. Quoi qu'il en soit la famille interpréta ça comme un aveu. Je répondais par la négative à jasper, j'acquiesçais à Alice. J'étais un traitre.

Un bruit dans les fourrés, aussi imperceptible soit il attira notre attention. L'odeur si familière de ma sœur me parvint aussitôt et je pris conscience du danger, pour elle comme pour moi.

Carlisle fit signe à Emmett et Jasper et les deux concernés se mirent à courir en direction de ma vampire de sœur. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir à leur suite en criant pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. Je savais que j'étais suivi, par qui restait un mystère, mais un membre de la famille s'était lancé à ma poursuite. J'avais remonté les deux hommes grâce à un raccourci. Si eux n'avait put percevoir que le bruit, j'avais un avantage car je pouvais suivre et pister l'odeur familière de Victoria n' importe où. Même pour un vampire la chasse d'un autre vampire était une affaire difficile et ceux pour plusieurs raisons.

Tout d'abord l'absence de bruit, même pas l'ombre d'un battement cardiaque pour aider à la localisation, mais aussi, pas la moindre odeur de sang auquel nous sommes si sensibles. Notre agilité, notre rapidité et notre facilité à nous déplacer sans bruit était un autre atout non négligeable dans la chasse de nos semblables, c'est pourquoi je parvins à semer mon poursuiveur et j'en fus ravi.

Enfin arrivée à un croisement je fus stoppée net dans ma course par un bras qui me força à m'arrêter, je m'écrasais sur le sol, retombant néanmoins sur mes jambes, prête à combattre, à me défendre du moins, et faire entendre la vérité à celui des Cullen qui m'avait débusqué.

Victoria me fit bientôt face et je lui sautai aussitôt dans les bras pour l'étreindre. Sa douce frimousse et sa chevelure flamboyante m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'avais cru. Elle me manquait énormément.

« Il faut que tu partes, » soufflais-je si bas qu'un humain n'aurait rien put percevoir.

« Quoi ? Non Bella. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu es en danger, ils savent que tu es là, ils n'hésiteront pas a te tuer, je t'en pris Vicky ! »

« Alors pars avec moi. Fuyons loin des Cullen, loin des Volturis ! Nous pouvons recommencer comme avant, une vie de nomade, une vie de fête et de plaisir… »

« Alors c'était vrai ? » Fit Jasper dans un murmure.

Nous nous retournâmes, ma sœur et moi d'un seul mouvement vers lui Victoria sur la défensive, moi simplement sur mes gardes.

« Tu dois me faire confiance Jasper ! Toi et moi… »

« Comment je pourrais encore te faire confiance, tu m'as menti depuis le début, je t'ai offert mon âme et toi tu t'es contentée de l'offrir au diable ! » Cracha t-il.

_Pauvre petit agneau, poignardé en plein cœur par celle qu'il aime._

« Mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères. » Pleurais-je presque.

« Avec ton don tu n'as certainement eu aucun mal à me faire croire qu'ils existaient mais ce n'était que du vent, comme pour Edward ! »

Emmett surgit de nulle part et s'empara de moi, m'immobilisant de sa force brut. Ce fut le signal pour Victoria que se jeta sur lui. Incapable de se défendre, il me relâcha et Jasper entra à son tour dans la bataille pour défendre son frère.

Deux Frères contre deux sœurs. Si seulement ça avait était aussi simple que ça. Je m'évertuais à séparer les combattants et à me défendre moi-même, je voulais que personne ne souffre.

Mais ils étaient aveuglés.

Emmett réussit à m'immobiliser une nouvelle fois et je ne pouvais bouger sous peine de m'arracher les deux bras, perspective qui ne m'enchanter pas vraiment.

Emmett était aussi froid que l'arctique avec moi, c'est à peine s'il daignait me regarder, concentrant plutôt son attention sur le combat qui avait lieu, comme pour oublier la raison de leur tourment, la traitrise qu'il venait d'essuyer.

Je ne savais plus pour qui trembler, ma sœur avait subit plusieurs coups assez violents et Jasper venait d'agrandir sa collection de morsures. Ces dernières suintées encore du venin de Victoria. Elle avait un avantage sur le blond, son don, son instinct de survie lui permettait de partir en retraite au bon moment et de revenir à la charge lorsqu'il le fallait. Mais Jasper était un bon combattant, il s'était battu plus que de raison contre d'autres vampires et ne craignait pas la douleur. Au contraire chaque nouvelle morsure semblait le stimuler davantage.

J'aurais étais tout bonnement incapable de suivre le déroulement du combat si je n'avais pas était un vampire moi-même. Leurs mouvements étaient si rapides, leurs attaques si fugaces, leurs actions imprévisibles mais d'une force incroyable. Un vrai ouragan au milieu de la forêt. Les arbres déracinés faisaient échos au bruit sourd de la tempête qui faisait rage entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas le bruit du vent qui emplissait l'air, avec un temps de recule je m'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de ma propre voix. C'était presque étrange mais mon esprit était scindé en deux.

_Ballet d'étoiles_

_Insaisissables_

J'aurais dû en avoir l'habitude depuis que Dorothy me tenait compagnie mais c'était autre chose à présent. J'étais scindé en deux. Mon corps, mon esprit, ma vie.

Il y avait désormais trois Bella en moi. La Bella d'avant Victoria : La Bella qui avait aimé Edward. La Bella de Victoria, celle qui avait eu la meilleur des vies jusqu'à présent. Et la Bella d'après Dorothy, là où tout avait basculé, de la plus ignoble des façons.

Je cessai de respirer lorsque ma sœur vint percuter un arbre. Jasper venait de prendre l'avantage sur elle. L'arbre se mit à tanguer, doucement, ses racines se levèrent, un instant il sembla suspendu dans les airs.

Jasper se précipita sur Victoria mais celle-ci s'était déjà relevé, dans un geste habile, appris au cours des décennies de sa longue existence, elle feinta. Elle le laissa s'approcher au plus prêt avant de le contourner. C'était terminé, elle venait de saisir sa tête entre ses mains et je savais ce qui se passerait maintenant. L'arbre toucha le sol dans un bruit sourd et mat et tout trembla autour de nous. Ma voix emplie bientôt l'air comme une supplication désespérée. « Victoria NON »

La magnifique vampire aux cheveux flamboyants tourna les yeux vers moi, avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard, comme figée dans le temps je vis au ralenti tout s'arrêter. Par ma faute.

La tempête s'acheva et je me rendis compte qu'Emmett m'avait lâché, il m'avait laissé à ma peine, je restais là pétrifiée devant le feu. J'étais incapable de bouger, incapable de pleurer. Je ne pouvais rien faire si ce n'est fixer ce feu qui m'avais retiré cet être si cher à mon cœur. Et je savais au fond de moi que j'étais l'unique responsable. J'avais précipité ça. Par ma faute. Pendant un instant je me demandai ce qui se serait passé si je n'étais jamais née.

Je n'aurais jamais rencontré Edward. Il ne m'aurait jamais protégé. James ne serait jamais mort et victoria n'aurait jamais souffert. Il ne m'aurait pas brisé le cœur et je ne serais pas devenu la sœur de Victoria dans l'immortalité. Charlie ne serait pas mort de chagrin dans la fleur de l'âge. Jamais les Volturis n'auraient pu nous faire subir ça à ma sœur et à moi et je n'aurais pas eu à leur mentir a tous. Mais surtout. Oui surtout, Vitoria ne serait pas morte.

Peu importe à présent, puisque mon tour était venu ?

_Tu ne mourras pas, sale vampirette d'opérette ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire._

J'aimerais tant que tout cesse, je voudrais juste mourir et tout oublier. Partir pour ne pas revenir. Partir où ma sœur m'attendrait. De l'autre coté.

_Tu ne penses pas vraiment que je te laisserais faire ?_ Ricana Dorothy.

_Vois comme la vie est éphémère_

_Comme les nuages_

_Juste un passage_

_Une goutte d'eau nécessaire_

_Au voyage_

**A SUIVRE...**

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis._


	10. Chapitre 9 : Ainsi Soisje

**Innamoramento  
**

**Présentation :**

Titre : Innamoramento

Disclamer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ je ne fais que m'amuser un peu à tourmenter un peu leur vie pour notre seul amusement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

Les titres des chapitres et les paroles sont de_ Mylène Farmer_ !

Auteur : Istehar

Beta Reader : Missy

Rated M (pour certaine scène de violence et un Lime.)

Catégorie : Romance

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Nombre de Chapitres : 13 ( Réparti en 11 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue)

Résumé : Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Et un nouveau chapitre qui réponds à certaine de vos questions. Merci à Adeline et Fanny (review anonyme) :D Et bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : ****Ainsi sois-je**

**POV Bella**

La nuit était tombée sur la forêt dévastée, la nuit était tombée sur moi, me voilant de son linceul noir. Couleur de deuil. Le feu avait cessé de crépiter mais je ne cessai de fixer l'endroit où avait péri cette femme qui avait représenté tant pour moi. Cette femme aux cheveux couleur de feu. Ce même feu qui l'avait consumé. Mais comment regretter ? En la condamnant j'avais sauvé Jasper. En sauvant Jasper, je l'avais condamnée.

Les Cullen étaient tous là à observer la scène dans un silence lourd et pesant. Carlisle était en avant des autres. Surement étais-ce lui qui respectait cet instant de deuil. Pourquoi les vampires sont-ils incapables de pleurer ? C'est l'enfer sur terre. C'est ce que nous sommes. Puisque nous sommes morts, cette vie n'est qu'un enfer. Et nous payons pour notre nature jusqu'à l'heure de la délivrance. Délivrance par les flammes de l'enfer. Ne pas pleurer, ne pas dormir, ne pas sentir son cœur qui bat, voir mourir un à un les personnes qui nous sont chères… C'est ça l'enfer. J'étais prête à le quitter. Sans espoir d'un recommencement. Sans l'espoir d'une autre chance. Je rejoindrai le néant mais je ne serai pas seul dans ce néant, il y aurait au moins Victoria pour m'y attendre et peut être que de là où il était Charlie plaidera ma cause pour que je le rejoigne dans les vallées verdoyantes du paradis…

J'étais prête à présent. Prête à mourir car c'est ainsi que tout finira. Et je mourrai en les mettant en garde contre les Volturis. Alice comprendra. Grâce à sa vision, elle me verra dans leur clan, elle comprendra d'où vient la menace et ils pourront se sauver et vivre. Ainsi ma mission sera achevée et je pourrais mourir en paix.

Doucement, de manière presque irréelle pour un vampire je relevai la tête. Jasper n'était pas là. J'en fus attristée, je ne pourrais même pas lui dire au revoir. Je ne pourrais même pas lui expliquer.

« Jasper avait des difficultés à gérer ta souffrance. » M'expliqua Esmée comme pour répondre à mes pensées. Seule une mère aurait pu comprendre sa fille ainsi. Cette femme avait vraiment un don.

« Merci ! » Soufflais-je d'une voix lointaine. Je sentais la tristesse suintait de chaque pores de ma peau de marbre !

« Bella… je ne comprends pas. » Fit Carlisle dans une sorte de question tandis qu'il me regardait avec une certaine lassitude emprunt sur le visage !

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je t'interdis de les laisser te tuer. Mens !_ M'ordonna Dorothy dans un recoin de mon esprit, mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et il m''était facile de l'ignorer !

« Je ne peux pas… Désolé ! » Dis-je pour leur répondre à tous deux. Ma voix était basse, épuisée, emplie de peine et de douleur mais surtout lasse de toute cette mascarade. Ma vie ne se résumait donc plus qu'à ça ? Une immense farce et nous en étions à la chute. Au dénouement !

Je savais que si je tentais de leur expliquer, Dorothy s'emparerait de ma volonté pour déformer mes paroles et s'en tirer et quelque chose me disait dans la détresse qui résonnait dans sa voix qu'elle ne voulait pas que je meurs, ma mort entrainerait-elle donc la sienne par la même occasion ? Deux consciences dans un corps, si le corps mort je suppose que les deux consciences doivent dire adieu au monde des vivants… ou du moins le monde matériel !

Si elle mourrait avec moi je n'avais plus rien à craindre des Volturis, elle ne pourrait pas les prévenir des événements, les Cullen partiraient surement vers des horizons plus cléments ! Alice serait aux aguets, il n'y aurait plus de danger pour eux.

J'étais prête maintenant. Prête à quitter ce monde qui m'avait vu naitre et mourir, ce monde que j'aurais déjà du quitter il y a bien longtemps ! Le quitter pour rejoindre mes parents, mes amies et ma sœur immortelle qui me manquait déjà terriblement !

… Quitter Jasper, le quitter sans nous avoir laissé une chance de construire quelque chose, le quitter alors que plus que jamais j'aurais aimé être dans ses bras, l'étreindre, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, son odeur, entendre le son de sa voix…

Quitter Edward aussi, à tout jamais cette fois ci, mais en paix car ma douleur avait disparu, en le revoyant j'avais compris que ses décisions prises sans mon consentement nous empêchaient d'exister en tant que couple et que nous avions laissé passer notre unique chance de construire quelque chose.

Quitter ma famille adoptive, les Cullen, je les aimais tous vraiment beaucoup mais c'était aussi pour eux que je devais partir, c'était pour leur bien que je devais disparaitre.

« Tu ne vas rien nous dire alors ? » Demanda Esmée comme blessée au cœur par l'un des siens, comme si ma trahison lui semblait bien pire maintenant. Bien sur je leur devais une explication et c'est surement ce qu'ils pensaient également, je le savais aussi mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas dans l'état actuel des choses.

Doucement, douloureusement et avec beaucoup de précaution j'hochais la tête.

« Mais… comment ? Bella, tu ne peux pas… on ne… il y a surement une explication ? Tu ne peux pas être lié à ça ? Pas à… à cette Garce ! »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! » Hurlais-je malgré moi.

Alice avait eu envie de pleurer en parlant, si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait surement fait, mais nous en étions tous incapables. Je savais que parmi tous, elle serait surement celle à qui je manquerais le plus car elle m'avait aimé dès le premier instant. Toute entière telle que j'étais sans rien vouloir changer en moi, si ce n'est mon code vestimentaire. Je savais que je lui faisais du mal mais elle m'en faisait aussi en injuriant ainsi celle que je venais tous juste de perdre.

Elle me regarda, tremblante et blessée, Rosalie se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras avant de l'éloigner. Ne restaient plus que Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett et Edward.

« Je ne peux me résoudre à cela, Bella. Même si les faits sont en ta défaveur… Je ne peux pas… » Dit Carlisle en secouant la tête. Son visage était fermé comme la pierre, plus aucune chaleur n'irradiait de son être, de son regard. Il m'avait ouvert les portes de sa famille et je venais de les lui claquer au nez de la plus grossière des façons.

« Si vous ne le faite pas… » _Je vous promets que vous entendrez plus jamais parler de moi_, tenta Dorothy mais je bloquai les paroles avant qu'elle ne puisse être prononcé, laissant ma phrase en suspend tout comme ma vie l'était.

Avec toute la force qu'il me restait je la repoussai bien plus loin dans mon esprit, elle avait perdu beaucoup de ses pouvoirs à mesure que j'avais découvert comment fonctionner sa « possession » et aujourd'hui je pouvais, avec beaucoup de difficultés certes, la faire taire le temps de faire mes adieux.

« Je reviendrai » finis-je avec un sanglot dans la voix qui n'atteignit jamais mes yeux.

Emmett et Carlisle détournèrent les yeux pudiquement pour cacher leur peine, mais Esmée continua de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Dans les siens, je pouvais lire la douleur et la peine mais aussi l'amour. Elle serait à mes cotés jusqu'à la fin, comme ces mères qui tiennent la main de leur enfant sur leur lit de mort, pour ne pas qu'ils partent seul dans le monde d'après.

Edward était étrange, il ne parlait pas, mais me regardait avec beaucoup d'insistance. Je pouvais sentir le trouble en lui, il avait les sourcils froncés, de quelqu'un qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse à un problème mathématique dont il aurait dû connaitre la solution sans pour autant parvenir à la trouver !

« Alors c'est fini ? » Demanda Carlisle de façon rhétorique la voix empli de regrets !

J'hochais une fois de plus la tête. Oui c'était finit, je ne serais plus une menace pour eux, ils auraient le temps de partir avant que les Volturis ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit. J'avais rempli ma tache.

Carlisle fit un pas en avant mais avant que mes yeux se ferment je vis Edward l'arrêter. Carlisle resta un moment interdit, Esmée les regarda avec espoir mais Edward ne devait pas être mon ange gardien cette fois-ci, mais mon bourreau.

« Je vais le faire, Carlisle. » Dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi.

_Empêche-le._ Me supplia Dorothy. _Idiote._

_Bulle de chagrin_  
_ Boule d´incertitude_  
_ Tant de matins_  
_ Que rien ne dissimule_  
_ Je veux mon hiver_  
_ M´endormir loin de tes chimères_  
_ Je sais bien que je mens_  
_ Je sais bien que j´ai froid dedans_

Mais je ne l'empêchais pas, je laissais la mort approchait de moi. Dans un geste désespéré, je me mis à prier silencieusement pour mon âme sans trop d'espoir néanmoins.

Je sentis les mains d'Edward sur mon visage, ses pouces caressèrent mes joues l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Je ressentis une légère douleur comme une petit décharge à la base de la nuque puis plus rien. Le monde n'existait plus. J'étais morte.

Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble la vie de l'autre coté, je dois vous avouer que je ne l'avais absolument pas imaginé ainsi !

Je m'étais imaginer une espèce de grand jardin paradisiaque baigné de soleil et de chaleur et surtout, accueillie par les cris de joies et les visages familiers de tout ceux que j'avais aimé et qui m'avait aimé en retour.

Au lieu de ça j'étais arrivée au manoir Cullen. Peut être l'endroit qui avait marqué le plus mon existence et ceux au cours des mes deux vies. Ma vie mortelle, alors que j'étais encore avec Edward. Et ma vie Immortelle avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de nos têtes !

Une autre divergence était que l'endroit était entièrement vide et silencieux. Il n'y avait aucun chants d'oiseaux ici, aucune vie, rien que du vide. Du vide, et Dorothy qui me faisait face dans son corps, son vrai corps à la chevelure d'ébène, un ange noir à la beauté extraordinaire mais aux traits encore juvéniles d'une adolescente qu'on aurait arraché trop tôt au monde des vivants, je ressentis une certaine compassion pour elle.

_Bulle de chagrin_  
_ Boule d´incertitude_  
_ Deux orphelins_  
_ Que le temps défigure_

« Où sommes-nous ? Que fais-tu là ? » Demandais-je à mon ennemi qui me faisait enfin face !

« Dans l'entre deux. C'est par là que je transite pour prendre possession des corps mais je ne m'y attarde jamais. C'est le monde des esprits. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ? Nous sommes mortes ? »

« Pas encore, mais ce ne sera bientôt plus qu'une formalité tu peux me croire, peu de vampires sont revenus de cette endroit et simplement parce qu'un autre les en as délivré avant que le feu ne les dévore. Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible. C'est d'autant plus vrai pour moi que pour toi. »

Je restais muette, incapable de comprendre le sens de ses mots. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil face à la télévision éteinte et je m'installai face à elle.

« Même si ces… Imbéciles changeaient d'avis et te permettaient de revivre je ne pourrais pas te suivre et rejoindre ton corps. J'ai besoin d'un lien physique. Mon corps et le tien sont trop éloignés et je ne peux rejoindre ni l'un ni l'autre. D'un sens ça me soulage, après toutes ses années à errer sur la Terre sans réel but que de servir les Volturis, je suppose que le moment était venu pour moi. Et puis, j'ai perdu, mais le match était beau il faut le reconnaitre. Jamais je n'avais eu d'adversaires à ta taille Isabella Swan. Tu es un grand Vampire… Malgré tes faiblesses : tes émotions. »

« Ce ne sont au contraire pas des faiblesses. » Répliquais-je, touchée néanmoins par ses mots. « Tu crois que ça va durer encore longtemps ? »

Dorothy regarda ses mains et je remarquai alors qu'elles avaient pâli, comme si peu à peu elle devenait immatériel.

« Plus très long, non. » Répondit-elle tandis que je regardai à mon tour mes mains, mais rien n'avait changé de mon coté.

« Je suppose qu'il est l'heure de te dire au revoir, petite vampirette. Peut-être se reverra-t-on de l'autre coté, s'il existe ! »

Si le paradis a un enfer… Mais c'était une autre chanson. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'avais aucune envie de la rejoindre de l'autre coté.

Bientôt il ne resta plus rien d'elle et je me retrouvais seule cette fois et pour de bon dans cette maison qui avait perdu son âme sans la présence de ses habitants ! Le temps me sembla long, lent, chaque minute durait une éternité. Je repensais à tous ceux qui m'attendaient de l'autre coté, je priais de nouveau pour mon âme, j'arpentais la pièce de long en large, j'observais le paysage statique par la baie vitrée et le ciel sans nuages et sans vies.

Au bout d'un moment j'ouvris la fenêtre pour me promener dans le jardin. Il n'y avait pas un seul souffle de vent, et même la rivière, pourtant toute proche, demeurait silencieuse. Un grand malaise s'empara de moi, le vide qui régnait en maitre dans ce monde s'engouffra dans mon âme et je me sentis aussi vide qu'une coquille sans vie. Tout était vraiment fini cette fois. Je baissais les yeux et constatais avec un sentiment proche du soulagement que mon corps se dématérialisait comme celui de Dorothy quelques temps auparavant. Moi aussi j'allais quitter ce monde, cet entre-deux qui avait tout d'un enfer à mes yeux.

Comme dans les clichés qu'on pouvait avoir quand on est humain, je re-songeai à tous les moments de ma vie. Les images défilèrent devant mes yeux à la vitesse d'un éclair.

Mon premier tour à bicyclette sans les roulettes, mon premier jour d'école, ma mère qui me lisait une histoire avant que je ne m'endorme. Un été à Forks chez Charlie, Jacob et moi enfants, s'amusant à faire des pâtés de sable….

Enfin une lumière aveuglante inonda mes yeux et je quittai la maison des Forks. Cette fois j'étais au bon endroit. Dans un oasis au ciel bleu et au soleil réchauffant, au vent frais, aux arbres verts et à l'atmosphère baignait d'odeur et du chant, lointain, des oiseaux…

Odeur !

Quelque chose clochait de nouveau, j'étais allongé là dans ce semblant de paradis mais rien n'était comme ça aurait du être. Incapable de retenir mes mots je les laissais flotter dans l'air un moment.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Au milieu des odeurs qui m'intriguaient, se mêla la saveur de ce son qui émanait de moi et bientôt un autre son vint confirmer mes doutes.

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre Bella, je t'ai sauvé ! »

_Ainsi soit Je_  
_ Ainsi soit Tu_  
_ Ainsi soit ma vie_  
_ Tant pis._

**A SUIVRE...**

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis._

_

* * *

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Une fois n'est pas coutume un petit message de fin. Voilà que Dorothy a disparu laissant enfin Bella en paix ! On se rapproche du dénouement et donc de la fin. Dans ce chapitre j'ai voulu me rapproché un peu de Dorothy, la décrire comme une enfant arraché à la vie comme Bella l'a été ! C'est un personnage que j'ai créé et auxquel je me suis attaché malgré ses nombreux défaut ! Elle me manquera !_

_Dans un autre registre, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines, comme promis :D_


	11. Chap10:Je voudrais tant que tu comprenne

**Innamoramento  
**

**Présentation :**

Titre : Innamoramento

Disclamer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ je ne fais que m'amuser un peu à tourmenter un peu leur vie pour notre seul amusement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

Les titres des chapitres et les paroles sont de_ Mylène Farmer_ !

Auteur : Istehar

Beta Reader : Missy

Rated M (pour certaine scène de violence et un Lime.)

Catégorie : Romance

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Nombre de Chapitres : 13 ( Réparti en 11 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue)

Résumé : Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Du retard sur ce chapitre, désolé mais la semaine a été difficile ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D Merci à tous pour vos review :D_

_Réponse à_ _Adeline : En fait personne ne la sauve pour la mettre dans ce "paradis" qui n'en ai pas un :P Je me suis inspiré du chapitre King's Cross du Tome 7 de Harry Potter si tu l'a lu ! J'appellerais ce monde, l'entre deux ! :P J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Je voudrais tant que tu comprennes**

**POV Bella**

Je mis un certain temps avant de comprendre le sens de ses mots : « Tu n'as plus rien à craindre Bella, je t'ai sauvé ! », ça ne voulait rien dire, ça ne signifiait rien. La douleur était toujours présente, mais à la douleur que je ressentais dans la poitrine s'ajoutait une douleur plus cru, plus prenante, physique. J'avais l'impression désagréable qu'on m'avait arraché la tête du corps…

Doucement je portais les mains à ma gorge intacte en songeant que finalement les vampires étaient bien plus résistants que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! Comment pouvait-on survivre à ça ?

Je me rappelais de ce qui s'était passé, sur l'autre rive, sur l'île de l'entre deux mondes, mais plus le temps s'écoulait plus l'image et les sons s'atténuaient comme nos corps l'avaient fait quand nous étions prêtes à partir.

Edward m'avait décapité avant de recoller les morceaux, comme on recolle un vase. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Les Cullen étaient à présent tous revenus, ils étaient tous là à m'observer avec beaucoup de distance, seul Jasper ne regardait pas dans ma direction. Il préférait se concentrer sur Edward, Edward qui était accroupi au dessus de moi, le regard vif et animé d'un homme qui a retrouvé sa liberté.

« Ta conscience n'est plus altérée » dis-je d'une voix affreusement morne et basse en l'examinant de plus près.

En réponse il me lança un sourire amusé et heureux, il m'aida à me relever mais je me sentais affreusement faible, jamais depuis que j'avais été un vampire je m'étais senti si faible…

« Je ne comprends pas. » Continuais-je.

« Tu n'es pas la seul Bella, » continua Carlisle. « Edward ? »

« Depuis le retour de Bella j'étais plongé dans une espèce de stase, comme si une partie de ma conscience, une partie de ma vie me demeurait inaccessible et ce sentiment désagréable et devenu de plus en plus oppressant.

Je savais que mon comportement n'était pas justifié, que mes mots ne résonnaient pas en moi comme réel, j'avais l'impression d'être une marionnette prisonnière de fils auxquels je n'avais pas accès. J'ai donc lutté contre ça et plus le temps passait plus je me rendais compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, si la force qui m'empêchait d'accéder à cette partie de moi dont je n'avais plus accès devenait de plus en plus ténu je ne pouvais néanmoins pas y accéder.

Mais il y avait autre chose encore. Les pensées de Bella. Elles, non plus ne semblaient pas libres. Depuis son retour il y avait comme de la friture sur la ligne et je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi jusqu'à tout à l'heure. Et alors tout est devenu clair. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi et c'est alors que je songeais que Dorothy m'avait quitté, Edward avait raison, j'étais seul dans ma tête, seul dans mes décisions à présent.

« Dorothy, hein ? » Demanda Edward en m'observant. « Elle avait donc un nom ? »

Je l'observais un peu perturbée mais je n'étais pas la plus à plaindre, les autres eux n'avaient aucune idée de quoi il parlait, moi au moins je comprenais où il voulait en venir.

_Tu peux m'entendre maintenant ?_ demandais-je dans mon esprit.

_C'est limpide comme de l'eau de roche ma chère ! _Répondit-il dans mes pensées à son tour.

« Vas-tu enfin nous dire de quoi il en retourne Edward ! » S'impatienta Rosalie. « Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie exactement ? »

« Tout à l'heure, » reprit Edward, « tandis que nous demandions à Bella de s'expliquer je pouvais sentir, percevoir un combat en elle. Au début j'ai d'abord cru qu'elle hésitait à nous dire la vérité ou à se taire jusqu'à ce que je sente une autre conscience, toute contradictoire. »

« Quoi, un vampire Schizophrène ? » Demanda Emmett avec un sourire moqueur prêt à faire de moi le sujet de ses plaisanteries une nouvelle fois comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Seigneur que je pouvais aimer ce vampire.

« Oui, en quelque sorte, une partie d'elle voulait mourir et l'autre luttait pour survivre. J'avais du mal à comprendre jusqu'à ce que Bella parvienne à repousser la deuxième conscience au fin fond de son esprit, alors j'ai compris. Si la réception n'était pas génial, je pouvais néanmoins avoir accès à certaine de ses pensées. Bella était sous le contrôle d'un autre vampire, du clan des Volturis, Dorothy ? » Finit-il en me regardant comme pour me demander la confirmation.

« Les Volturis ? Victoria ? Plus tu expliques moins je ne comprends frérot. » Nargua Alice qui par-dessus tout n'aimait pas ne pas savoir.

« Je vous expliquerai tout mais avant j'aimerais qu'Edward finissent. » Expliquais-je à Alice d'une voix douce.

Il ne se fit pas prier et reprit son récit tout en me regardant comme pour me demander d'intervenir au cas où son récit serait erroné.

« Une fois que j'ai pu deviner ce fait, j'ai cherché à comprendre le mécanisme de cette possession et alors j'ai espéré me débarrasser d'elle en la déconnectant de ton corps. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions. J'ai dû te tuer, arracher ton esprit de ton corps. Malheureusement je ne pouvais être sur que ça marcherait. Et une fois ta conscience détachée, je ne pouvais plus avoir accès à ton esprit. J'ai donc du attendre un lapse de temps qui me semblait raisonnable avant de te faire revenir parmi nous. Et ça a marché, » conclut-il fier de lui. « Qui plus est, te tuer m'a aussi libéré de ton envoutement et j'ai recouvert la mémoire. »

« C'est ce qui s'appelle faire d'une pierre deux coups, » se moqua Emmett face au sourire supérieur d'Edward.

« Que veux-tu on est doué ou on ne l'est pas. » Rétorqua Edward, moqueur à son tour.

« Bella ? » Demanda Carlisle comme s'il ne voulait pas me brusquer mais il devait répondre à une certaine urgence, je pouvais percevoir son doute, sa peur et les Volturis étaient au centre de ses interrogations.

Je décidais de m'assoir sur une souche histoire de me concentrer sur mon récit uniquement. Je tentais d'oublier ma douleur tant physique que moral, j'essayais de ne pas penser à Jasper et à son regard fuyant.

« Quand Edward m'a quitté dans la forêt… Victoria m'a trouvé. Je n'ai jamais rejoint Charlie, jamais plus je ne l'ai revu. Victoria ne me voulait pas de mal, elle avait juste vu en moi la même douleur qui l'habitait depuis la mort de James. Elle a fait de moi sa compagne de route, nous sommes toujours restées ensemble et elle est devenue une véritable sœur pour moi…

Il y a peu de temps, nous nous trouvions en Italie et les Volturis nous sont tombé dessus.

Ils nous ont torturé pour qu'on accepte de nous mettre à leur service. Ce qu'ils voulaient été simple, vous détruire, tous ! Comme je refusais ils m'ont présenté à Dorothy qui a prit le contrôle de mes volontés.

Elle me laissait un semblant de liberté mais je ne pouvais rien vous dire, ni à vous ni à Victoria. Vous avez tous été victime de ses manigances. J'essayais malgré tout de vous épargner, de l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins. Et tout à l'heure, je suis parvenu à la faire taire afin que vous puissiez vous débarrasser de moi. Ainsi, elle n'aurait plus été une menace pour vous.

Maintenant, vous devez partir avant que les Volturis ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit. »

Jasper leva enfin les yeux vers moi avant de partir en courant. Les autres le regardèrent s'enfuir sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Où que nous allions ils nous retrouveront ! Il va être temps de faire face. » Exposa Carlisle déterminé. « Rentrons. »

D'un même geste, tous se dirigèrent vers la Villa. Mais avant d'être trop éloigné de moi, Edward se tourna de nouveau vers moi, qui n'avais pas bougé, et avec un geste engageant me tandis la main, m'invitant à le suivre.

Je m'approchais de lui sans pour autant attraper la sienne et nous nous mîmes à avancer à pas vif vers la maison.

_Je suis désolé Bella, j'ai agis comme un idiot, je le sais maintenant. Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ?_ demanda-t-il silencieusement.

_Je ne t'en veux pas Edward, je ne t'en veux plus. Ne t'en fait pas pour ça._

_Tu es vraiment très belle, tu l'a toujours été à mes yeux,_ reprit-il. _Je suis juste navré que l'inévitable se soit produit, si j'avais pu voir l'avenir j'aurais préféré que tu perdes ton âme dans d'autres circonstances._ M'expliqua-t-il.

_Je ne regrette rien, Edward. Car regretter que tu m'ais quitté reviendrais à regretter d'avoir vécu avec Victoria, ça reviendrait à la renier en tant que sœur… Je ne regrette rien car les événements passés m'ont conduit ici, aujourd'hui, à vos cotés._ Contrais-je.

_Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. _Dit-il en enlaçant ma main dans la sienne.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Edward, mais plus rien ne sera comme avant. Tout ne peux pas être recollé, et les morceaux de notre amour en font partie, cette histoire là est finie. Désolé ! »

J'avais dis ça à voix haute pour que mes paroles s'imprègnent mieux dans la réalité. Nous avions besoin de ça, tous les deux. Nous avions besoin de cette mise au point, de ce point final à notre relation.

Nos mains se séparèrent et pendant un moment nous marchâmes en silence cote à cote.

_Ton cœur appartient à un autre maintenant. Mais… si un jour tu reviens vers moi, sache que je serais là à t'attendre, dans l'ombre. Tu es mon seul et unique Amour Bella, je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre, je t'attendrais, pour toujours !_

Ses paroles résonnaient toujours dans mon esprit alors que lui était déjà parti au pas de course. Je décidais de prendre mon temps pour rentrer. J'avais besoin de faire le vide, de penser à autre chose. De faire le point. Trop de chose s'étaient produites en si peu de temps. Je ne savais plus trop quoi faire. Ce que je savais néanmoins c'est que j'étais libre à présent. Et ce sentiment me grisa entièrement. Sans réfléchir, je me mis à courir en poussant un hurlement de joie tandis que je rebondissais sur les arbres pour me donner l'impression de voler. C'est ainsi que j'atterrissais directement dans la cuisine de la villa par la fenêtre ouverte.

_Home Sweet Home._ Songeais-je malgré moi, car plus que cette maison, Forks était ma maison.

Jasper était à l'étage, dans sa chambre, je pouvais sentir sa peine, sa douleur, sa rancœur. Il me fallait lui parler…

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la pièce, elle était plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais mes yeux pouvaient percer la noirceur. Il s'agissait d'un petit bureau, ou plutôt d'un petit salon avec un canapé, une table basse, un bureau, et des étagères un peu partout. Jasper était allongé dans le canapé, les yeux fermés, en simple caleçon. Cette simple image me fit frémir.

Malgré sa position il savait que j'étais présente, s'il ne pouvait me voir il pouvait me sentir, tant par mes émotions que par mon odeur. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Incapable de trouver les mots je restais là, immobile, à observer son corps qui faisait naitre en moi mille sentiments plus inappropriés les uns que les autres.

« Je ne te connaissais pas un instinct de voyeur, » se moqua-t-il bien qu'aucune joie n'émanait de lui. « Mais attend c'est vrai, au fond je ne te connais pas, car tout n'est que mensonge depuis le début… J'ai envie de t'en vouloir Bella, mais je n'arrête pas de m'en vouloir à moi-même car je ne sais pas si tu voulais de cette histoire, tout est faux maintenant, il ne reste plus rien, que moi et mes sentiments contradictoires et toi, victime et bourreau à la fois. »

« Non Jasper… ne crois pas ça. » Répliquai-je, blessée malgré moi. « Dorothy… quand j'ai cédé à mon désir pour toi, elle ne me contrôlait pas. Ce n'était que moi. Que nous, Jasper… Il faut que tu me croies. »

Il resta un instant muet mais se leva et me tourna le dos pour faire face au mur. Quand il daigna me regardait, il n'était que l'ombre du passé, le Jasper que j'avais connu humaine avec son visage marqué par la douleur.

« Je te crois Bella. Mais je t'entends parler de désir, et ce n'est pas ce que je ressens de mon coté. Moi je te parle de magnétisme, je te parle de bien plus… J'espérais bien plus. »

« Je te donne déjà tout ce que j'ai Jasper mais tu ne peux pas me demander de t'aimer alors que je ne suis revenu que depuis si peu de temps. » Répliquais-je.

« Tu n'as pas changé Isabella Swan, tes émotions sont toujours comme des montagnes russes. Mais ils t'échappent complètement… Carlisle nous attend. » Continua-t-il avant que je n'ai pu lui demander le sens de ses paroles, en un instant il s'était changé et m'entrainait déjà vers les étages inférieurs où le clan était réuni autour de Carlisle dans le séjour.

Il attendit que nous soyons installés avant de commencer, Jasper prit place dans le fauteuil et m'attira à lui. Avec un bien être intense je me laissais aller contre son torse dur comme le marbre. Décidément, je n'avais rien compris à la conversation que nous venions d'avoir.

« C'est simple, les Volturis finiront par comprendre que Dorothy a échoué, ils viendront, Alice guettera leur arrivée et leurs intentions. Edward captera leur décision et nous les transmettra. Ainsi, aucun de nous ne pourra être pris au dépourvu lors du combat, car il nous faudra nous battre. Nous le devons, ici, où nous connaissons le terrain plutôt que fuir et les laisser nous vaincre sur un site inconnu. Jusque là, nous nous entrainerons sous le commandement de Jasper. » Exposa Carlisle.

En effet c'était simple, et suicidaire. Ça n'avait rien d'un plan, rien d'efficace et une fois encore ils demeuraient en danger et ça je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, pas après tous ce que j'avais perdu pour qu'ils soient en sécurité.

« Non ! » Ma voix avait retrouvé de son tonus et mon corps de sa vitalité. Néanmoins, je ressentais le besoin urgent de chasser, peu importe, je serais rapide. Je m'étais levé et à présent sous le regard interrogateur des autres, je pris la place de Carlisle, qui s'éclipsa sans plus de cérémonie.

« Ce plan et bien trop dangereux, il ne s'agit pas d'un simple combat de force. Eux aussi ont des pouvoirs, croyez moi et certains sont tout simplement diaboliques. J'ai un meilleur plan… »

Le soir du départ était arrivé, je partais de Forks de nouveau mais pas pour longtemps cette fois. Les autres avaient été difficile à convaincre mais il leur avait fallu admettre que mon plan était bien meilleur que le leur. Maintenant je devais leur faire mes adieux au cas où mon plan ne marcherait pas. Après tous j'étais loin d'être infaillible. Mais avant de partir je devais lui faire mes adieux. Et ça serait la chose la plus douloureuse que j'aurais à faire. Mais je devais lui rendre sa liberté, pour que toutes ses pensées ne soient tournées que sur les Volturis, il le fallait pour le bien de tous mais ça me brisait le cœur.

_Je voudrais tant que tu comprennes_

_Toi que je vais quitter ce soir _

_Que l'on peut avoir de la peine _

_Et sembler ne pas en avoir _

_Le cœur blessé _

_Encore sourire _

_Indifférent apparemment _

_Aux derniers mots qu'il faut écrire _

_Lorsque finit mal un roman _

_L'âme éperdue, sauver la face _

_Chanter des larmes plein les yeux _

_Et dans un univers de glace _

_Donner l'impression d'être heureux _

Avec un dernier sourire, je fis mes adieux à l'homme que j'aimais, j'avais enfin compris ses mots, si je me refusais d'y croire maintenant je pouvais le ressentir en moi, cette amour qui gonflait mon cœur de joie. Il ne comprenait pas. Je le blessais, je le sentais, mais je savais que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

**A SUIVRE...**

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis._


	12. Chapitre 11 : Tous ces combats

**Innamoramento  
**

**Présentation :**

Titre : Innamoramento

Disclamer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ je ne fais que m'amuser un peu à tourmenter un peu leur vie pour notre seul amusement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

Les titres des chapitres et les paroles sont de_ Mylène Farmer_ !

Auteur : Istehar

Beta Reader : Missy

Rated M (pour certaine scène de violence et un Lime.)

Catégorie : Romance

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Nombre de Chapitres : 13 ( Réparti en 11 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue)

Résumé : Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Désolé pour ce retard mais je viens seulement de retrouver internet ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on touche la fin... Merci aux nombreuses reviews d'encouragement, Joyeux Noel à tous et Merci de me lire :D Bonne soirée._

_Réponse à __Adeline : Et oui tu as bien raison mais je te laisse découvrir ça ! Merci énormément pour ta présence et tes encouragements et bonne lecture à toi :D_

_Réponse à auredronya : Oh la je crois que je vais te faire pleurer avec ce chapitre alors :P Bonne lecture à toi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Tous ces combats**

**POV Bella  
**

Après avoir chassé, je me retrouvai dans l'avion direction l'Italie. Nous n'allions pas attendre patiemment les Volturis mais précipiter leur arrivée à Forks. Voilà quel était le plan, et mon rôle était de les appâter. Convenablement nourrie, il m'était plus facile de voyager dans ce lieu confiné et rempli de l'odeur alléchante des humains. J'avais choisi une place coté hublot afin de pouvoir le fermer. Je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'on puisse voir ma peau scintiller au soleil dans un lieu tel que celui-ci. Aussi, avais-je choisis un vol de jour qui me permettrait d'arriver en début de soirée en Italie et ainsi voyager de nuit jusqu'à Voltera. Rien n'était plus simple.

J'arrivais donc sans encombre, maintenant tout reposerait sur mes talents de comédienne, malheureusement pour moi je n'avais jamais su mentir.

Je fus accueilli dès mon arrivée par la garde rapprochée des trois seigneurs qui me conduisirent prestement jusqu'à leur chef. De nouveau je fis face à Aro, Caius et Marcus.

« Alors, ont-elles réussi ? » Demanda Aro avec plein d'espoir.

C'était plus simple que prévu, il ne se doutait même pas que j'avais pu vaincre Dorothy, il ne me restait donc plus qu'à être convaincante.

« Pas tout à fait. La rouquine a réussi à se débarrasser de l'imbécile télépathe et de la ''mère'' », je tentais de mettre autant de dégout dans ce mot que Dorothy aurait pu en mettre, « de famille avant de périr… Quand à cette petite vampirette d'opérette, » continuais-je en me désignant, « elle s'est débarrassée de l'armoire à glace avec beaucoup de facilité. Je nous ai fait fuir avant que le reste du clan ne parvienne à nous tuer. S'en était moins une ! »

« Bien, » apprécia Caius, « vous avez tué un des deux vampires susceptibles de renforcer nos rang, » continua-t-il avec colère.

« Ce n'est pas important, » Contra Aro, « trois Cullen en moins, leur clan va être sévèrement affaibli, l'occasion rêvée pour nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ses foutus végétariens…. Tu as fais du bon travail Dorothy, tu peux réintégrer ton corps, nous allons nous débarrasser d'elle ! »

_Oups…_

« Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais assister au combat avec son corps, combattre celle qui les a trahi et détruit leur famille sera une torture délicieuse que j'ai hâte de leur infliger. »

Aro me dévisagea un instant comme pour me sonder, avant d'acquiescer, mon idée ne pouvait pas semblait si idiote après tout. Sauf peut être si Dorothy n'était pas une combattante, après tout j'ignorais tout d'elle.

« Approches toi Dorothy, que je puisse voir moi-même les résultats de ton enquête ! »

Et voilà que j'avais éveillé le doute en lui, les vampires qui m'entouraient se rapprochèrent légèrement. Je compris la menace tacite et m'avança du plus lentement que je pus. Comment soustraire mes mensonges à Aro ? J'avais une petite idée derrière la tête mais je ne pouvais être sur que mon plan fonctionnerait. De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, aussi le laissai-je me toucher la main.

Il s'insinua dans mon esprit avec la rapidité du cobra, je pouvais le sentir fouiller mes souvenirs, il était temps d'agir. Le contact aidant je me servis de toute ma force pour modeler son esprit. Mais l'esprit d'un vampire est bien plus complexe que celui d'un humain, il me fallait être prudente et ne modifier qu'une seule et unique chose, ce qu'il voyait. Aussitôt je me mis en œuvre, effaçant mes pensées de ses souvenirs avant de les remplacer par ceux factice que je voulais qu'il croit. Il lâcha ma main avant que je ne pus finir. Biensur le lien physique n'était pas nécessaire mais il aidait.

« Nous nous mettrons en marche demain, soyez prêt… » Annonça-t-il et je fus soulagée par ses mots ! « Beau Travail Dorothy ! »

J'évitais le contact des autres vampires. Moins je parlerais et moins on ne pourra me percer à jour. Aussi étais-je resté là à observer le corps inerte de _cette jeune fille _qui plus jamais ne vivrait. _Elle_ était belle et délicate comme la rosée du matin et les Volturis avait corrompu _son_ esprit qui avait pourtant du être pur autrefois. _Elle_ ressemblait maintenant à une statut sur _son_ lit de pierre et _sa _peau était aussi laiteuse que celle de Marcus. Combien de fois avait-_elle_ fait ça ? Combien de corps avait-_elle _possédé, combien de vies avait-_elle_ détruite avant de tomber sur moi ?

Une main sur mon épaule me fit tressaillir légèrement et je me retournai avec appréhension pour faire face à une jeune fille blonde au regard de rubis.

« Aro te demande pour partager son repas avec toi. » Dit-elle de sa magnifique voix de velours dans laquelle on pouvait néanmoins percevoir les sursauts d'une autorité naturelle chez elle.

« Très bien. » Dis-je en m'avançant vers la salle de réception. La jeune fille m'escorta. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ou 16 ans lorsqu'elle était morte. Mais je savais rien qu'en observant son comportement que cela remontait à plusieurs siècles déjà.

« Tu comptes me remplacer en tant que favoris d'Aro » me demanda-t-elle soudainement et avec hargne. « C'est ridicule Dorothy on sait toutes les deux que tu ne fais pas le poids, ton don est misérable à coté du mien… Aro m'a choisi, MOI ! Un conseil, ne reste pas sur mon chemin ! » S'emporta-t-elle.

Aussitôt une douleur immense m'envahit tant et si bien que je me retrouvais sur le sol sans être capable de quoi que soit d'autre que de souffrir en silence !

« Jane, calme-toi ! Aro ne va pas être content si tu t'en prends à elle. Nous devons tous être en très grande forme pour le combat de demain. »

La douleur s'arrêta aussitôt et je me levai difficilement.

« Tu as raison Alec, mais regarde la, elle est si misérable, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Aro lui donne autant de crédit ! »

« Tu es et tu resteras à jamais sa préférée ma chère sœur, aucun doute là-dessus ! » Minauda le dénommé Alec avant qu'ils ne partent tous deux vers la salle de réception.

Je les suivis un peu en retrait. Jane était redoutable et je n'avais aucune envie de la voir sur le champ de bataille, pas contre nous. Mais si je tentais de l'évincer, je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir car elle semblait être la préférée d'Aro ! Il faudra que je la garde à l'œil.

Lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, comme pour me démontrer son pouvoir, Jane était installé debout juste derrière le siège d'Aro, regardant le reste de l'assemblée avec dédain.

Quelques secondes à peine après mon arrivée, des gardes bloquèrent toutes les entrées de la salle. Toutes sauf une, qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur une femme, un vampire qui semblait faire une visite guidée à un groupe d'humains abusés.

« Quel ponctualité Heidi, tu es toujours pile à leur pour le diner ! » Apprécia le dénommé Alec avec un sourire prédateur.

« C'est parce que je le prends toujours « à emporter ». »Spécifia-t-elle avec un sourire tout aussi sadique.

Soudainement les portes de la salle se fermèrent brutalement et l'horreur envahit la pièce. Les Volturis n'avaient aucune émotion, ou plutôt si, une haine viscérale contre la race humaine. De fait, il vivait sans complexes leur vie de vampires. Dans ce groupe, il y a avait des gens de tout âge, des hommes des femmes et même des enfants mais aucun ne fut épargné. Et malgré moi je du participer à cet affreux carnage. Je choisis le plus âgé, un homme qui devait avoir une soixantaine d'années pour ne pas trop faire souffrir ma conscience. Le sang humain coula en moi comme une drogue à laquelle on devient instantanément accroc et honteusement j'en pris beaucoup de plaisir.

_Tous ces combats_

_Qui brisent insouciance_

_Mordent l'existence,_

C'est avec bénédiction que j'accueillis le moment du départ le lendemain. Les Volturis avaient un avion privé et en lieu et place de pilote se tenait un vampire qui guidait l'appareil par ses pensées. Le voyage était le plus étrange que je n'avais jamais vécu.

Le soleil envahissait l'appareil et je pouvais voir le diamant scintiller différemment sur la peau des différents vampires. Celle d'Aro était la plus intense comme si sa peau était de diamant pur. Il était le seul chef à avoir entreprit le voyage pour diriger ses troupes. Jane était installée à ses cotés dans le véhicule. Aucun de ses créatures ne bougea ni ne parla pendant toute la durée du voyage, ils se contentèrent de rester là, statiques à attendre que l'avion atterrisse enfin. Je me mis à les imiter, appréhendant le moment de notre arrivée néanmoins. La conclusion de l'histoire approchait j'en avais conscience mais pourtant j'avais peur de ne pas faire partie du générique de fin, plus que tout j'avais peur qu'un des Cullen ne disparaissent avant le banquet final !

Quand les roues touchèrent enfin la piste d'atterrissage j'étais tendu comme un arc mais déterminée à l'extrême. Tout se passera bien. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Comme un seul homme nous avancions dans la forêt, bientôt nous débouchâmes sur une clairière. Nous y étions, face à nous le clan Cullen !

Ils étaient tous là, du moins ceux qui devaient s'y trouver. Carlisle, légèrement en avant des autres, était au centre de sa famille, à sa droite se tenait Jasper et Alice et mon cœur se serra légèrement à cette vision, s'étaient-ils remit ensemble ? Si vite ? Je chassais cette idée de ma tête, ce n'était pas le moment d'être déstabilisée. A sa gauche se tenait Rosalie.

Aro s'avança un peu, se mettant comme Carlisle légèrement en avant pour montrer à tous son statut de chef, bien que personne ne puisse de toute façon l'ignorer.

« Tu penses pouvoir nous faire face Carlisle, je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. Je dois donc admettre que je me suis trompé. Jure moi allégeance Carlisle et le reste de ta… « Famille » aura la vie sauve. Abandonnez votre régime alimentaire et rejoignez nos rangs et je vous épargnerai. »

« Mon régime alimentaire définit ce que nous sommes Aro, je pensais que tu l'avais compris depuis le temps. Je préfère mourir que d'ôter la vie aux humains… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alice s'écroula mystérieusement au sol. Comme les autres, je mis du temps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Jane pourtant avait bien le regard braqué sur le corps frêle de la délicieuse Alice qui gisait maintenant à terre comme une poupée brisée. Je ne pouvais pas rester là à ne rien faire, notre plan était ridicule, je l'abandonnais sur le champ tandis que je sautais sur Jane qui, déstabilisée, arrêta aussitôt de s'en prendre à Alice, aussitôt je tentais d'effacer le plus de données de la mémoire de Jane pour l'empêcher de nuire mais avant que j'y parvienne totalement elle contre attaqua. Aussitôt le combat commença et je pus voir du coin de ma vision périphérique les quatre Cullen se jeter dans la mêlée.

La douleur que je ressentais était incommensurable, inhumaine, invivable. Mon cerveau était embrumé par la douleur et j'avais du mal à réfléchir convenablement. Pourtant dans un élan de lucidité je me remis moi aussi à user de mon pouvoir. Jane poussa un petit cri de surprise en sentant mon assaut. Je continuais donc a la vider de ses souvenirs et me servait de la douleur qu'elle me faisait endurer pour l'implanter dans son esprit. A présent, ce que je ressentais, elle le ressentait aussi. Sa torture diminua d'intensité à mesure que je lui faisais endurer ma torture, quand tout à coup, la douleur revint à son paroxysme. J'avais beau lui envoyer ma douleur, elle ne semblait plus la ressentir. Je compris un peu tard que son frère Alec, qui était juste derrière elle, était la cause de tout ça. Ils étaient les deux parties opposés d'un même pouvoir. Si elle pouvait faire souffrir quiconque, lui pouvait les priver de toute sensation physique.

Le corps de Jasper bouscula Alec alors qu'il se battait avec un dénommé Dimitri et je pu reprendre l'espace d'un instant le contrôle. Ce fut sans pitié que je lui retirais la dernière parcelle de conscience qui habitait son être. Alors elle cessa sa torture et resta là immobile le regard dans le vague comme une poupée inanimée. J'étais essoufflée bien, que je n'aie pas besoin d'oxygène, je me sentais épuisée mais le combat n'étais pas fini. Alice esquivait plus qu'elle n'attaquait et Carlisle était en fâcheuse posture. Jasper n'était pas visible. J'espérais simplement qu'il allait bien.

« Jane, Jane ? » Alec avait le regard déformait par la rage. Rage qu'il retourna sur moi. « Que lui as-tu fait ? » Hurla-t-il en se levant pour me faire face. Avant qu'il n'attaque, je pus voir avec satisfaction que les autres Cullen venaient d'entrer en jeu, apportant un effet de surprise non négligeable au camp adverse. Et avec plaisir, Emmett fonça dans le tas juste au moment où Alec me sautait dessus.

_J'ai la mélancholia_

_Qui rend l'âme à nue_

_Qui me constitue_

Je ne ressentais plus rien. Du coté de la douleur ça ne pouvait être qu'un plus, mais je n'avais plus aucune sensation tant et si bien que j'avais du mal à rester debout, incapable de sentir le sol sous mes pieds. On me bousculait et me mordait, je ne pouvais me défendre qu'à vu. Un vampire aurait aussi bien pu me sauter sur le dos pour me décapiter que je ne l'aurais pas senti. Le don d'Alec était des plus terrifiants. Il m'avait déjà arraché une de mes mains, profitant que je sois déstabilisée pour attaquer, mais à présent je devais faire face. Si je devais ne rien ressentir alors lui non plus. J'avais l'impression de me battre avec les armes de Victoria. C'est elle qui m'avait enseignait ça. Œil pour œil, dent pout dent… Entre deux hurlements je perçus le bruit du tonnerre. Peu de temps après, il se mit à pleuvoir, j'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour sentir la caresse de la pluie sur ma peau.

Alec repartit à l'attaque en cessant d'user de son pouvoir. Nous nous battions désormais à la loyale, du moins c'est-ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je sente deux mains se refermer sur ma nuque. Alec m'avait distraite jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses compagnons ne vienne m'attaquer dans le dos. Avec un soupire de lassitude, je jetais un coup d'œil sur le combat, un dernier regard avant que tout ne prenne fin. Jasper et Emmett venaient de mettre le feu au corps de Dimitri et s'attaquaient maintenant à deux autres vampires qui étaient aux prises avec Carlisle. Aro s'était réfugié en lisière de forêt pour observer la scène. Alice se bâtait dos à dos avec Edward et ils étaient incroyablement redoutables tous les deux. J'aurais pu chercher Rosalie et Esmée du regard longtemps mais elles me facilitèrent la tache. Rosalie sauta sur Alec et les mains sur ma nuque lâchèrent prise. Je me retournais pour voir Esmée sur le dos de mon agresseur, elle avait la fureur de la lionne à laquelle on avait enlevé le petit. Une vraie tueuse.

Rosalie était en difficulté à cause d'Alec qui usait sur elle de son pouvoir. Aussi, je me précipitais sur lui pour l'aider. D'un coup de point habile je traversais son abdomen, si ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa torture, il poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de contre attaquer. Je réussis à renvoyer mes propres perceptions à Rosalie afin qu'elle ne souffre plus, mais cela restait très déstabilisant pour elle car lorsque je frappais, elle sentait le coup, alors que lorsqu'elle marchait, c'étaient mes pas qu'elle ressentait. Après un temps d'adaptation elle vint me prêter main forte et ensemble nous mimes feu au corps d'Alec.

Au même moment un cri de douleur retentit derrière nous, et d'un même geste nous fîmes face à la vision d'horreur qui s'étalait sous nos yeux. Esmée était à genoux, Félix derrière elle, Il venait de jeter les bras d'Esmée derrière lui et avant que nous ne puissions intervenir, il la décapita sans plus de cérémonie. Le temps que nous nous jetions sur lui, il avait déjà mis feu au corps sans vie. Avec la force du désespoir nous nous sommes battues pour mettre Félix en déroute mais Félix était bien plus fort que nous deux réunies et il me manquait une main.

_Tous ces combats_

_Alors que la rage_

_Que tout fait naufrage_

_J'ai dans mon autre moi_

_Un désir d'aimer_

_Comme un bouclier _

_Saute sur ta gauche !_ La voix d'Edward me surprit mais je m'exécutais évitant par la même un uppercut redoutable. Un regard à Rosalie me permit de savoir qu'elle aussi recevait les instructions d'Edward qui avait accès aux intuitions d'Alice.

_Ensemble poussez le !_ Ordonna-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Rosalie et moi nous exécutâmes et c'est alors que Carlisle surgit de nulle part, déstabilisa notre assaillant, qui trébucha en arrière nous laissant ainsi la possibilité d'en finir avec lui.

C'est ainsi que la bataille pris fin. Du moins, ne restait-il plus qu'Aro, prisonnier d'Emmett et de Jasper.

« Tu n'attaqueras plus jamais ma famille, Aro c'est bien clair ?» Menaça Carlisle d'une voix à vous glacer le sang.

« Bien, je ne l'attaquerais plus parce que tu mets fin à ma vie, ou est-ce juste une recommandation ? » S'enquit le vampire séculaire.

« Ce n'est pas une recommandation, je veux ta parole ! Tu retourneras à Voltura, et tu diras aux autres que nous sommes tous mort. »

« Non, Carlisle, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance. » S'interposa Edward. « Il faut le tuer ! »

« Il y a en fait une autre solution. » Rétorquai-je en m'avançant vers Aro. « Ça ce peut que ça soit un peu douloureux, » expliquai-je avant de poser ma paume contre sa tempe et d'imbriquer dans ses souvenirs des souvenirs différents. Une fois fait, et avant qu'il ne puisse intégrer le fait que nous soyons vivants, je fis signe à Emmett qui le décapita.

« Très bien, ça va marcher ? » Demandai-je à Alice.

Elle se concentra sur le futur pendant un moment avant de reposer son regard vers moi.

« Je ne peux pas le savoir tant qu'il est dans cet état. » Répondit-elle apparemment navrée.

« Bon, Bella récupère ta main, vous autres repartez à la villa, Edward, c'est toi qui cours le plus vite tu lui rendras sa tête avant de partit le plus vite que tu peux. » Indiqua Carlisle avant de se retourner de droite et de gauche…

« Où est Esmée ? » Demanda-t-il incertain comme s'il redoutait la réponse qu'on pourrait lui donner.

Rosalie baissa la tête pour cacher sa peine, un grand vide m'envahit moi aussi, j'étais responsable de sa mort. Cette culpabilité ne pourra jamais me quitter. Aussitôt, je vis Jasper baisser sa tête dans un mouvement de tristesse lui aussi, vite imité par Edward qui avait lu en nous les pensées de deuil qui nous envahissaient.

« Carlisle, » murmurais-je la voix légèrement enrouée…

« Tu l'as vu Bella ? »… Supplia-t-il presque.

« Elle s'est battue jusqu'au bout… Elle est morte en me sauvant la vie, je suis désolée. » Dis-je en sentant les larmes de sang rouler sur mes joues. Jasper avait raison j'étais hyper émotive. Peu de vampires sont capables de pleurer, dans mon cas c'était fréquent.

Tous les Cullen partagèrent ce moment de deuil, silencieux, têtes basses, se réconfortant les uns les autres. Seul Carlisle restait silencieux.

« C'est bien elle, » soupira-t-il enfin. « Toujours prête à faire n'importe quoi… » Sourit-il d'un sourire triste. « Rentrez maintenant. Dépêchons nous. »

Avec un dernier regard sur la clairière dévastée, je songeais tristement que tout était fini mais que nous n'en étions malheureusement pas sorti indemne. Par ma faute !

Mais au moment de rejoindre la villa, en jetant un dernier regard derrière moi je vis que le soleil se couchait. Et alors que les lumières céleste de la nuit commencer doucement à montrait à la Terre leur éclat je compris que maintenant tout irait bien.

**A SUIVRE...**

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis._

_

* * *

_

Note de l'auteur : _Esmé n'ai pas morte juste pour le plaisir de tuer quelqu'un, mais les Cullen étant en sous nombre il était logique qu'ils perdent au moins l'un des leurs, et qui nul-autre que Esmé pouvait tenir ce rôle ? C'est celle qui aurait le plus souffert si quelqu'un de son clan était mort et c'est celle qui était le plus amène de se sacrifier pour sauver l'un de ses enfants !_

_Je tiens de nouveau à vous remercier de vos reviews et de votre présence. Cette histoire touche à sa fin, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue à poster et pour me faire pardonner de mon retard il sera publier dimanche, soit dans 5 jours ! Voici mon cadeau de Noël ! Ne reste donc plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année :D_

_Merci à vous tous ! C'est grâce à vous que cette histoire vit !_

_Votre dévouée Istehar_


	13. Épilogue

**Innamoramento  
**

**Présentation :**

Titre : Innamoramento

Disclamer : Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à _Stephenie Meyer_ je ne fais que m'amuser un peu à tourmenter un peu leur vie pour notre seul amusement. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ces écrits, mon seul salaire sont les reviews !

Les titres des chapitres et les paroles sont de_ Mylène Farmer_ !

Auteur : Istehar

Beta Reader : Missy

Rated M (pour certaine scène de violence et un Lime.)

Catégorie : Romance

Couple : Jasper/Bella

Nombre de Chapitres : 13 ( Réparti en 11 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue)

Résumé : Edward quitte Bella au début de New Moon, mais les choses ne se passent pas comme il l'avait imaginé, Bella perds la vie, que ce passe t-il ensuite ? Jasper/Bella dans les prochains chapitres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**_ Voilà l'épilogue comme promis, l'occasion de vous souhaiter une BONNE ANNÉE comme le veux la tradition :D  
_

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE :**** Et si vieillir m'était conté**

**POV Bella  
**

Tous avaient décidé de rester de leur coté pour pouvoir faire le deuil, chacun à sa façon. Certain restaient dans leur chambre à vouloir pleurer, d'autres regardaient d'anciennes photos. Certains encore se remémoraient les bons moments passés ensemble, un sourire aux lèvres, d'autres encore avaient ressenti le besoin de se défouler en allant chasser. Pour ma part j'étais interdite de sortir de la villa jusqu'à ce que mon envie de sang humain passe.

Mes yeux demeuraient toujours aussi rouges mais la couleur devenait de plus en plus pâle à mesure qu'on me fournissait en animaux. C'était assez frustrant d'être nourrit ainsi, surtout quand Emmett s'en chargeait. Il n'avait de cesse de me ramener de pauvres petits lapins. Croyait-il que c'était mon animal préféré ?

De nouveau, on frappa à la porte. Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward reviendrait si vite de sa chasse.

« Entre. » Dis-je sans me détourner de la fenêtre close. J'avais une faim de loup, ça tombait bien.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Demanda une voix qui n'appartenait définitivement pas à Edward.

Je me retournais vivement pour faire face à Jasper qui me regardait avec intensité.

« Je… je pensais que… Hum ! Je vais bien, pas trop mal en fait, et toi ? Ça va ? »

« C'est dur pour tout le monde, je suis juste heureux de ne pas avoir à faire face aux sentiments de tous. » Répondit-il.

« Ressens-tu les miens ? » Demandais-je presque comme une supplique.

Il me sourit en retour et commença à s'approcher très lentement de moi.

« Tes sentiments sont les plus forts que je connaisse, je ne peux les ignorer, tu es un émetteur hyper puissant pour moi. » Continua-t-il sans cesser de s'avancer. « La question est : toi, ressens-tu tes sentiments ? »

Il était arrivé près de moi et il suffisait d'un pas pour que nos corps se touchent, j'en frissonnais d'anticipation. Cependant il ne daigna pas faire un pas de plus.

Répondant à sa question, je franchis la distance qui nous séparait et l'embrassai avec passion. Baiser auquel il répondit avec contentement.

« A jamais ? » Lui demandais-je incertaine.

« Pour l'éternité Darlin'! » Répondit-il avant de m'emporter dans une valse effrénée.

J'étais heureuse et malheureuse en même temps, c'était assez étrange de ressentir ces deux émotions avec autant d'intensité. Mais le bonheur que je ressentais dans les bras de Jasper atténuait ma peine d'avoir perdu ma seconde mère. Bientôt, chacun ressentit le besoin de quitter la Villa. Sans Esmée, elle semblait vide, quelques jours plus tard nous étions prêt à la quitter pour nous éloigner du trop plein de souvenirs qui résidait ici et le souvenir d'Esmée qui ne cessait de nous hanter.

Mais au moment du départ, Carlisle était introuvable.

Sur la falaise face à la mer je le vis, immobile, observant les astres, tandis que le vent faisait voleter ses cheveux d'or autour de son visage comme l'auréole sur la tête d'un ange.

« Elle adorait cet endroit. » Fit-il avant que je n'ai pu lui signifier ma présence.

« C'est vraiment magnifique. » Acquiesçais-je.

Le silence revint avec une douceur propre au recueillement.

« Elle me manquera énormément. » Continuais-je.

« Elle nous manquera tous, » continua-t-il alors que je prenais place à ses cotés, debout sur la falaise. « Jamais je ne pourrais rencontrer une femme plus merveilleuse, plus délicieuse ! »

« Je suis désolée, » soufflais-je en mettant ma main sur son épaule.

« Je ne le suis pas ! » Répondit-il avec un sourire. « Ce geste résume ce qu'elle était, ce serait un affront à sa mémoire que de regretter son geste. Elle n'aurait pas pu vivre en sachant qu'elle aurait pu te sauver. Elle n'aurait pas pu vivre ainsi. »

« Et par ma faute elle n'est plus là. Et vous souffrez, tous… »

« La souffrance nous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas des monstres Bella. Nous souffrons car elle nous manque, car nous l'aimons. Et je l'aime assez pour ne pas lui en vouloir de m'avoir abandonné, je l'aimais entière, pour tout ce qu'elle était, pour tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était. Et elle nous aimait de la même façon. »

« Vous êtes venu lui dire Adieux, alors ? »

« Oui, car elle refuserait que je la rejoigne. Si j'abandonne notre famille au moment où elle a le plus besoin de moi… Allons Bella, les autres vont nous attendre. »

Avec un dernier regard sur l'océan, je sus que Carlisle avait raison, et du haut des astres, j'en étais sur, un ange veillait sur nous.

**FIN.**

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer pour donner votre avis._

_

* * *

_

Note de l'auteur : _La boucle est bouclée ! Cette aventure fut merveilleuse pour moi, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de l'avoir fait vivre. En espérant vous revoir dans un avenir proche :D_

_Avec tout mon amour !_

_Istehar !  
_


End file.
